


Season Of The Witch

by thorkiship18



Series: A Tale Of Witches And Demons [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bravery, Character Death, Character Development, Cliffhangers, Coronations, Dark Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Government Agencies, Hell, Human Jensen, Jealous Jared, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Light Elves, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Apocalypse, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Possessive Jensen, Prince Jared - Freeform, Protective Chad, Rimming, Saving the World, Sequel, Top Jensen Ackles, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Its been two weeks after Jensen's miraculous return from Hell, and Jared can't be happier. In their newfound happiness, however, they soon begin experiencing odd happenings around them.Chad's visions intensify as well, culminating in a number of devastating events that will not only threaten the people in Jared's life, but also the world itself.





	1. How Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel? So quickly? The answer is yes. (Lol) Thank you all for loving and reading the first fic. I made this just for you guys! And guess what? There's gonna be a third one after this, one to close it all!

The words echo in Chad's head again and again, along with the images. He takes another drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air. He needs to tell them about the vision, but he can't. Jared is too happy right now with Jensen. He can't possibly ruin their good time together. Jensen just got back, and they're fucking like rabbits left and right! But then he remembers the last time he withheld certain information from Jensen.

Chad extinguishes his cigarette in the ashtray with a sigh. This is a complicated situation to be in. He knows what he saw, and he knows it's going to happen, but he doesn't understand why or how. It won't be long now. Something's coming.

"It has begun." He says with a deep frown. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

****

"Jack!"

"Jay!"

"J--Jack, it's--I'm gonna--!

"Together!"

Jared shouts, and wraps his legs around Jensen's waist as he comes from around his cock. Jensen thrusts into him three more times; he howls, pumping Jared full of his seed. The former Demon collapses onto Jared then, both covered in sweat. Jensen pecks at his neck tenderly before coming up to kiss his lips. Jared opens up for him, devouring his mouth with his own. He's missed this, and he can tell that Jensen missed this as well.

All those lonely nights they both shared, having only their memories to comfort them. Jensen fought hard to be where he is now, and it's where he belongs: Here with Jared, on Earth. As a Human. It still shocks him still, how The Prince Of Darkness himself granted a wish to Jensen, someone he considered a traitor. He must have been angry to do so, but in all iterations of him, and from what Jensen has said, Satan never goes back on his word. A horrifying thought no doubt.

"I love you." Jensen whispers into Jared's lips.

The Witch parrots him. "And I love you. I love you so much. I was so lost without you."

"I am here now, my love. I will remain with you always. Nothing will tear us apart again."

Jared smiles, bringing Jensen's face down to kiss him once more. He can feel the love surrounding him everytime Jensen touches him, everytime he glances at him. He's Human now, and can experience Human things more clearly. It'll be challenging for a while, but they've been through worse things together. It's not like Jensen's gonna blow up a bridge or call down a swarm of bees to kill someone now that he's just an average person. Well...he's  _definitely_ way above average. He's on a whole other spectrum.

For a while, they lay glued together, smooching lazily upon the other's lips. Jared's missed this the most really. Jensen's company. The way Jared would study and listen to what was happening in The Shining while Jensen watched religiously. Jared doesn't mind watching it anymore. It's not just a movie now. It's  _their_ movie. They both know every line from every scene from every second. Didn't take long at all. It's always been Jared's favorite, but now it's Jensen's too.

Eventually, after cleaning up some, Jared leads them into the bathroom, still very naked and sweaty. Jensen turns on the shower, and they both hop in under the steady stream of water. Jared begins lathering soap to wash his husband's body. He still can't believe it. Husband. However, as his hands travel down the former Demon's sculpted abs, Jared starts taking note of Jensen's growing erection. Jensen looks up at him with a smirk and a shrug before turning around.

He pokes his ass out just a bit, and it makes Jared's cock come alive once more. Is...is Jensen actually asking for this? He's only bottomed a couple of times in the past, but here he is now, practically asking without asking.

"Are you sure?" Jared questions.

"I trust you." Jensen replies softly, placing his hands on the wall.

Oh, sweet Jesus.

****

Jensen dries off Jared's hair as gently as he can. They are both sitting on the bed, squeaky clean from their shower together. Jensen, however, shifts from where he is sat. There is a slight burn in his rectum from when Jared made love to him. It was still an amazing experience despite not having that kind of sex in over a year. He prefers to satisfy Jared with his own tool, but he is never afraid to let Jared take the lead every once in a while. Though after today, Jensen is going to be the top for a longer period of time.

"I love your hair when it is wet," says Jensen. "It makes your ever changing eye color more prominent."

Jared chuckles. It warms Jensen's heart. "Thanks. Should I grow it out a little? Maybe try something different?"

"Hmmm...anything you desire, my love. I will enjoy it either way."

Jared closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of Jensen's fingers running through his damp scalp. So, this is what it must feel like for Jensen then, right? Being patted all the time? Feels almost as good as their recent trip to Odessia for a Honeymoon Weekend. Jensen has been allowed to come back into the city because of his newfound powerlessness. Mark Sheppard and the Spellcasters in the higher ups no longer view him as a threat to their existence, thank God.

Jen-Sen is now Jensen Ackles, Human husband of Jared Padalecki, Prince of Edilani. Their titles are amusing definitely, but it doesn't define who they are. Jared may still be the Prince, but his duty is to Earth with Jensen and Soren and their family. Speaking of which, the cat crawls it's way from under the bed. So that's where he's been the whole time! Soren stares up at the pair. If Jared didn't know any better, he'd say that the feline is scowling at them. The way his eyes glare at them makes it seem so--

"This is getting out of hand, Big Jay." Soren mutters. "I can't rest with the two of you grinding against each other like a pair of sex crazed harpies!"

Jared blushes. He feels guilty now. Soren has been in here the whole time. "I'm sorry, Soren--"

"It will continue." Jensen chimes in with a smirk. "I have not been with him for a very long time, and I do not intend on stopping so soon."

"Gods, would it kill you to talk like a normal Human for once? You're all proper grammar all the time."

"How I speak should not concern you, pest..." Jensen then looks to Jared then, questioning look in place. "Do I speak...strangely to you? Is this something I should work on?"

"Err..."

Jared stops right there, laughing nervously. He only pats Jensen on the head like he normally does, defusing the tense situation. Jared doesn't think his pats hold the same weight they once did when Jensen was a Demon-Hellhound thingy. Still, he seems to enjoy them all over again. Jensen melts into his touch, smiling. They're still wet from the shower, but at least Jensen doesn't smell like a dirty sock right now.

"You're perfect to me, Jack." He says. "The way you talk doesn't bother me."

Jensen grins at Soren. His next words surprise Jared. "Suck it, asshole."

"I'm taking your video game privileges away for a week."

"What? WHY!?"

"Because you're talking like a delinquent."

"You cannot command me to do anything!"

"On the contrary, I can. I have power, you don't. Suck it up."

"I am not a child..." Jensen grumbles, folding his arms together like he is one. "Do not treat me like one."

Jared snickers. "Fine. Just...enough of the unnecessary vulgarity, okay?" Soon, his phone rings where it's laid on the nightstand. Jared checks the caller ID. It's Chad. "Wassup, dickhole?"

Jensen drops his jaw in despair. "Hey! That is unfair!"

_"Hey, Paddycake, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's not good."_

Jared immediately frowns, and the lighthearted mood from earlier dissipates in a flash. Chad's tone of voice...well, Jared can only describe it as kinda serious, only because Chad is never serious. But this...this is different. Jared looks at Jensen who looks back at him quizzically. He gets closer to Jared, trying to hear whatever is on the phone. The Witch makes it easy for him. He puts the device on speaker.

"Hold on, I got Jensen here."

"Hello, Useless." The former High Demon teases with a smirk.

_"Hi there, Jack-Attack."_

"Okay," Jared steps in. "So this thing you wanted to tell me. If it's not good, then that means it's bad."

_"It was a vision, and when I tell you it's bad, well, yeah, it's bad."_

"How bad...?" Jared's voice falters as he glances at Jensen once more.

****

They all sit in the living room as Chad finishes telling them about his latest batch of painful visions. Jensen won't stop clinging to Jared, and his grip is starting to hurt a little bit. These visions that Chad had are a little bit frightening. Little bit? Yeah, right. That's an understatement. Jared and Jensen screaming for each other? The sun being covered up? Castle Edilani being under siege? Shrouded figures plotting in secret?

Fucking Hell, this shit sounds dangerous! Chad rubs his arm, a nervous tick. Jared can't even begin to imagine how fucked up the Seer has been over this since the visions were first shown. They take a toll on him, that much is evident. His cheery, happy go lucky persona is slipping away more and more each day. Jared can see it in his eyes. Chad's visions aren't a gift, they're a curse.

"We must warn your father, Jared." Jensen says finally after 3 minutes of silence. "We must tell him that--"

"Tell him what exactly?" The Prince interjects. "That there's an unknown enemy just waiting to strike? It won't work. Don't you remember what you said before? Chad's visions of the future can't be changed."

"We must try! We cannot sit around and do nothing!"

"Just give me time to think!"

"Time which we do not have! We are in danger from something extraordinary, but you need time to think?"

"Do not mock me right now!" The Witch shouts.

"You know as well as I do that doing nothing will result in our demise. This can only end in tragedy, Jared!"

Jared snaps. "I know, Jack! I know!" His voice escalates until everyone becomes surprised. Jared brings it back down, and stands up, walking away towards the living room window. "I know. I'm sorry. I just...I can't lose you again."

"And I cannot lose you." Jensen comes up behind him, hugging him close. "We have to try. With all the Magic in existence, there must be a way to fight back against the future. I will not allow you to be taken from me just as soon as I have returned."

"I love you, Jack."

"And I love you as well, Jay."

"I'm gonna be sick." Chad mumbles.

Both Jared and Jensen glare at him from across the room. He shuts up quickly though. Jensen might be a little angry at him again for not telling them of the visions when they first happened. Jared, however, doesn't hold it against his best friend. What he experienced must've been difficult. The pain he described sounded excruciating. Migraines don't hold a candlestick to prophetic visions at all. Horrible.

"What do ya think we should do?" Soren asks, licking his paws. "Are we gonna warn someone, or what?"

Jared furrows his brows together in thought. "Even though it might not make too much of a difference, I guess warning my father to up the defenses in his kingdom wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Back to Edilani then?" Chad asks in a cheery tone.

"Back to Edilani."

****

They traverse through the halls of Castle Edilani with determination. Soren rests in Jared's arms as Jensen walks beside him on the right, Chad to the left. The guards in front of them open the throne room doors, allowing them entry. It's been a while since he's been here, and his father doesn't even know Jensen has returned, but he will now. Jared looks ahead, seeing Gerald and Titania on their respective thrones. His stepmother is looking a beautiful as ever, and his father is a strong leader.

Gerald arises from his throne, stunned to see that his son in law is in fact alive and has returned from the dark pits of Hell. Not even before they can get halfway to the thrones, Gerald hovers quickly to him, green wings fluttering. He hugs Jensen tight, causing the new Human to chuckle in surprise. Jared's happy that his father and his husband have a good relationship with each other, just as it should be to be honest.

"Jack! Is it really you after all this time!?"

Jensen laughs, still wrapped up in the King's embrace. "It really is I."

"How did you--How is it that--?" Gerald stumbles over his words. "My dear boy, how ever did you survive?"

"He helped me to survive." Jensen says, touching Jared's waist. "Thoughts of him. I am no longer a Demon of the highest order. I am Jensen Ackles, Human."

"Oh my...my my my my!"

"Welcome back, Jensen." Titania says, hugging him as well. "I trust you're acclimating well to your new life as a Human?"

"It has its advantages."

"Then I need not fear for my life anymore." A voice says.

A man comes up from behind Gerald and Titania, and stands proudly in front of Jared and company. The Witch quickly smiles. It's Stephen. The King's Bodyguard does a polite bow to him, kissing his hand. Jared blushes. Jensen, even though he has no power anymore, growls as he would if he were a Demon. Jared understands his anger and jealousy. The attempted assassination is most likely still fresh in his mind, and he blames Stephen for everything.

Jared and Stephen's relationship with each other has evolved somewhat since their first official meeting a year ago. Stephen's come such a long way; he's definitely more of a gentleman now. They've been close since Jensen's departure to Hell, but that can also easily be said about Chad and Jason. Jared blushes when Stephen's lips linger on the flesh of his hand for more time than allotted. He politely withdraws his hand, and the Bodyguard nods respectfully at Jensen.

Yeah, respect. Jared knows that Stephen likes him more than a friend. In a brief moment of weakness, when Jensen was condemned back to Hell, they almost kissed, but the guilt was too much. Thankfully, nothing came about from it. Jared loves Jensen, more than his own complicated life.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Your Highness." Stephen says to Jared. Jensen clears his throat. "And a warm welcome back to you, Sir Jensen."

"Hell was warm," Jensen snarks. "And I would love to show you around to the warmest parts, the deepest, blackest pits..."

Soon, Chad steps in, trying to decide the tension bomb in the room. "Okay, stop with the whole macho douchebag thing, alright? We kinda have bigger problems to worry about."

"Yeah," Soren pipes up. "What the bloke just said."

Gerald frowns. "What kind of problems?"

"Um...maybe it's best if we talk about this somewhere else." Jared suggests.

The curious look on Gerald and Titania's faces says exactly what they're thinking.

****

"So, that's pretty much about it. Castle Edilani is in danger, and I don't even know who's plotting against you. You made some enemies here, Papa Padalecki."

Gerald groans in distaste at the nickname. Jared doesn't blame him to be honest. Chad's always got some crazy nickname for everyone. They're all currently in the King's study, discussing the latest vision. Stephen puts his hand on his chin in thought, while Titania folds her hands neatly together. For someone who just heard that her home will be invaded, Titania seems to be taking this all fairly well. It's Gerald that is nervous and angry and scared all in one.

Jensen is with Jared, practically sitting on his lap. Not that he minds it at all, but now really isn't the time to be so up close, close enough to be ravaged. Soren is taking a nice little nap though, snuggly curled around Jared's feet on the floor. He may talk, but he's still a cat through and through. It feels kinda strange being back here again; each time he's visited, the land of Edilani never ceases to amaze him. More complex structures and Magics that are superior to Odessia's. The higher ups would try to police the Fairy Kingdom if revealed, which really sucks.

They act as if they own everything magical, and will have no problem falsely claiming something as there's, a flaw Jared has noticed. Still, it's undeniable that Odessia is amazing.

"You speak of attacks on my home, Young Chad." Gerald says. "You have foreseen it, but you know not of the attackers?"

Chad nods. "Yeah...that's pretty much about it. I know I don't have enough to go on, but that's all I have. I'm sorry."

"No, it is quite alright," He grasps onto Titania's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "We must prepare. I will not allow my kingdom to fall under siege by some shadowy figures."

"Your Majesty," Stephen starts. His voice is dripping with urgency. "If I may, would it be alright to discuss the details of what the assassin said before he died?"

"Yes, of course."

Jared frowns. "The man who tried to kill me? He said something? What did he say? Did he know what's going to happen?"

"It is...much more complicated than that now, I am afraid. When we interrogated him, he spoke in a language that we could not understand before leaving behind a cryptic message. He said When a Witch calls forth a Hellspawn, When an outsider grows his wings, When the dead resurrect, The End will draw near. I have yet to determine the true meaning after such time has passed."

But Jared knows exactly what every last word means. It doesn't take being a Witch to know either. It's all about him after all.

When a Witch calls forth a Hellspawn: Jared summoning Jensen.

When an outsider grows his wings: Jared discovering his true origins.

When the dead resurrect: Jared being revived from the sleeping death.

These aren't warnings, it's--

"It's a prophecy." He whispers. The Prince has all eyes and ears on him then, causing him to explain. "It's a prophecy. Think about it. I called Jensen to earth, I sprouted wings, and I came back from the dead. This was all about me. This all happened. This can't be a coincidence!"

"I can see the signs, alright." Jensen comments. "This was a definite prophecy, and I know much of prophecies. The only real questions now are what is the 'End', how do we stop it, and where is the land the prophecy originated from?"

Jensen's asking the good questions indeed. Gerald said the assassin spoke in a strange language he hasn't heard of, so he most likely wasn't from the other regions of Edilani. Stephen pulls the King to the side, quietly discussing something that no one else can hear. Chad bites his lip nervously, looking at Jared for reassurance. Jared smiles at him, silently telling him that it's going to be okay.

But then something strange happens.

Jared's brain starts feeling...weird, just like the day in the Dezlain Arena. He looks at Chad, gazing into his eyes, and listens to him. His lips don't move, but he hears his voice, or what Jared perceives to be his voice.

_Okay, Padawhacker, you're kinda freaking me out now._

Jared is startled when Chad's thoughts come into his own, but doesn't alert the others. It's difficult not to, but he remains calm. Jared quickly sends a message of his own back, clinging to the odd feeling in his mind. A tingling sensation.

_**Is this the first time?** _

Just as the message reaches Chad, his eyes go wide, and he howls. Everyone glances at him, shocked and confused. Jared stands up immediately, followed by Jensen. The former Demon puts Jared behind him, presumably for his safety. Such a great husband. He must think Chad is going insane or something, but the truth is that he's just very very freaked out. Gerald and Stephen cut their talk short, and the Bodyguard puts his hand on the hilt of rapier.

Amell.

It really is a douchey thing to name your sword after yourself. Jensen wasn't wrong about that.

"Is everything alright with you, Chad?" Titania asks, comforting him against Stephen's will. She has a motherly air on her, that's for certain. "Did you see another forthcoming event?"

He shakes his head furiously, pointing at Jared. "N--No! It's Jared! He just spoke to me without moving his mouth! What the fuck? What the fuck!?"

"Calm down, Chad." The King urges with a strong sigh. "Relax. And what's this about Jared?"

"He was talking...but he wasn't!"

Gerald glance at his only child. "Is it true?"

"Well...yeah." Jared answers. He shrugs. "Just happened. Just now. I couldn't do that before."

"Extraordinary. Neither can we, or Witches to my immediate knowledge. Your powers must be mutating due to your mixed heritage, forming new types of Magic not yet founded. I believe one would call this ability 'Telepathy' on earth."

"Oh, wonderful," Chad grunts. "Now he'll hear everything I have to think on that hideous carpet of his." Jared glares at him, and Chad laughs, sitting down. "Oops."

****

"You can listen to my thoughts now?" Jensen asks as they walk down the street, enjoying ice cream together.

Jared laughs. "I could, if I wanted to. I have to concentrate though. It's not like I can hear you or anyone else all the time. I just have to focus on the person."

"Sounds exhausting."

"Sounds terrible."

"I suppose it is."

It was Jensen's idea that they go out to get food after coming home from Edilani. Gerald is preparing for the invasion accordingly, having warned every citizen and guard of the unknown danger his kingdom faces. When the attack comes, at least they'll be ready for a fight. And what about the other visions? How will Jared call for Jensen? Chad didn't go into detail, but he said it seemed as if Jared was being taken. By whom, he couldn't say which makes this much more fucking irritating.

"Will your father be alright?" The question is quiet, but Jared hears it anyways.

"He's a great leader. He loves his kingdom greatly, so I don't doubt that he'll succeed. He has to. We'll help him if we have to."

Jensen pouts behind his ice cream. "I do not have my Demonic Abilities anymore..."

"We'll figure something out."

As they trek further down the sidewalk of the busy city, Jared feels another odd sensation crawl up his spine. Something cold, threatening. Jensen walks ahead, unaware of the distress that Jared is experiencing. The Witch looks around the sea of people surrounding them, searching for someone out of place. Nothing. Just ordinary people moving along. But that's when Jared calls upon his new power.

He flexes the muscles in his brain, attempting to find the cold aura near him. It could be another assassin trying to kill him. Jared mentally scans the crowd, yielding little to no results. Everyone is thinking different things, ranging from daycare, to an affair with the nanny, or even grocery shopping. It's overwhelming, but Jared finally hears it, the one ethereal voice that stands out amongst the endless wave of voices.

_Taer hydon, Galger. Kill the Demon._

Jared gasps, desperately searching for the would be murderer. He looks around him, but fails to find the new assassin or Jensen; he was lost in the crowd. Jared pushes ahead, excusing himself as he shouts Jensen's name. He panics, shouting louder with more urgency. Finally, as Jared pushes out of the throng of people, he hears Jensen call his name. He follows the sound of his voice until he sees Jensen standing in the middle of a crosswalk, ice cream gone completely.

The Witch chuckles, relieved that his Human is okay. Just when he begins to walk towards him, he hears the roaring of a car engine, and people shouting to get out of the way. Jared looks to his right, watching as a large delivery van speeds in their direction, specifically Jensen's. The blood in his veins run cold, and time seems to slow down as he takes off in a sprint towards his husband. He can only think of the immense heartbreak that he would feel if he didn't reach him in time.

But he does.

At the very last second, Jared propels himself forward with his powers, grabbing Jensen. They fall on the sidewalk as the van flies by them, colliding with an abandoned shop. Jared's eyes remain closed as he hyperventilates. He only opens them again when Jensen assures him that he's okay, that they're okay. Jared finally opens his eyes, and slows his breathing down significantly. By then, more people have gathered around them and the van, taking pictures and videos. Jared helps Jensen to his feet, and looks at the van.

It's empty. There's no one inside. Whoever tried to kill them enchanted the inanimate object. The spectators murmur about, some even calling the police. Yeah, like that's gonna do anything. For some reason, Jared looks up across the street at a taller building, spotting a cloaked figure dressed all in black. The being is no doubt gazing at him. Jared can feel it. The figure then turns around, disappearing in a purple portal.

Jared knits his brows together, clenching his fist in anger.

What exactly are they dealing with here?


	2. Bugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared accidentally casts a spell on Soren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there's TWO naked men in Jared's apartment! ❤

"I'm rather smitten with myself in this book, Jay. Well done. You captured my essence perfectly."

Jared does nothing but laugh as he watches his husband read his semi-autobiography. It's all true, every last word of it, but it's marketed as pure fiction. An author inserting himself and others in their own work isn't unheard of by any means. Many successful writers have done so, in their own way. Jared doubts that any of them knew what he knows. His fans are...trying, however.

Just yesterday, after barely saving Jensen from getting killed by another assassin, he was recognized as the man who wrote  _How To Train Your Demon,_ and everyone was all over him, asking for a picture. Jared found it just a bit grotesque that they would so suddenly ask for pictures and autographs when his Human husband almost died in front of them. They obviously made the front page.

_Local Writer Saves Significant Other!_

The press will eat it up.

"Thanks, Jack." Jared giggles, looking through listings for a new place on the laptop. It's just him, Jensen and Soren, so they don't need anything too luxurious. "I just...wrote down how I felt about you. It all came from the heart."

"Your heart is pure. I adore you."

"Please, can you spare the sappiness for five minutes?" Soren whines, watching TV. His tail twitches, a sign that he's annoyed. "I'm trying to watch my movie."

Jensen scoffs, and Jared knows immediately that there's going to be a verbal battle right here and now. "No one cares about your film, Feline. The woman dies in the end anyways. Very painfully."

"You vile, evil, no good, rotten mongrel! I will have your head for ruining this for me! I was rooting for her!"

"There is nothing you can do to me."

Soren hisses at him. "Ya wanna bet, mate?"

In an instant, Soren surges at Jensen, batting at him with his little paws. He scratches at him, and that's when Jared comes in. He quickly stands, and detaches the angered cat from his one true love. Jensen growls, arms covered in small claw marks. It's never been this bad between Soren and Jensen before. Tempers have flared indeed. The cat relaxes in Jared's arms, not fighting anymore. It's no secret as to who his favorite is.

"Soren, behave yourself! Jesus!" Jared gasps.

"I want that pest away from this house right now!"

"Shove it up your arse, Mutt." Soren insults. "I'm not goin' anywhere. Suck it up."

"You little--!"

"Enough!"

At the height of Jared's frustration, the TV breaks, fizzling out. It dies, and the coffee table cracks in two. Jensen sits down immediately, and Soren jumps from the Witch's arms, going to sit feet apart from the former Demon on the couch. Jared clenches his jaw. He has more control over his powers now than he ever did, but they are still very volatile. Having two ancient bloodlines running through his veins complicates things, and he's beginning to manifest new abilities.

Telepathy, for one. He's seen inside of Chad's head and read his thoughts, and it's a scary place in there. Sex, smoke and copious amounts of survivor's guilt over Jared's sleeping death. There's also something else, something far worse than mere visions. It's as if his Time Echo spell has...evolved, or has become greater than itself. Jared had accidentally managed to freeze time for 20 seconds, unwittingly of course.

It took a lot out of him, yet it's a power that'll definitely come in handy later down the road. He attempted to to do it again, but to no avail. It's not like Witches and Fairies have an unlimited source of Magic...mostly. Depends on the Spellcaster's stamina and mental resilience.

"I am so fucking sick and tired of the two of you fighting like cats and dogs!" Jensen looks about ready to pipe up, but Jared waves a finger at him. "No! Zip it. I know what I said. We're family here, right? Act like it! Jensen, stop telling me to kick Soren out everytime you guys have a problem. He stays, always."

The cat looks to his left, sticking his tongue out at Jensen. "You can't toss me away so easily, Mongrel. I got the power of royalty by my side."

"And Soren," Jared continues. "I'm most disappointed in you."

"Wait--Me!? I've done nothing wrong!"

Jared shakes his head. "Don't talk to Jensen like he's beneath you, okay? He helps take care of you, and if you don't behave, I'll just have to buy a cage to set you straight, you got that?"

At the mere mention of a cage--of a means to confine him--Soren's eyes go wide. He ducks his head in defeat while Jensen smirks. As if he's actually one this fight. Neither if them have. They're both stubborn as all Holy Fucking Hell, but Jared supposed it's great that, while they don't listen to each other, they'll always listen to him. Being on his shitlist is never a good thing, even if it's just for a moment.

Soren grumbles incoherently, but sighs finally. "Alright, fine. Whatever."

"Good, good." Jared plops in between them. He uses his powers to call the laptop back to him, and resumes his house search while simultaneously repairing the TV and the coffee table. "The north side of the city is a good bet. Next to a park, has plenty of restaurants and cafes for you, Jack."

Jensen puts his arm behind the couch, scooting over closer to look at the screen. "I do not know...my musical talents are not yet up to par. I fear I may fail at this."

"You'll never know unless you try." Jared laughs when he hears Jensen's stomach growl. The Human puts a hand over his belly, pouting. "Seems like someone's hungry."

"Just a pinch. I will go to the store for us, and get some fresh produce."

Jared watches as Jensen gets up, frowning. "You can't go outside."

"And why not?"

"Because someone's trying to kill us."

"I doubt that they would make a second attempt so quickly." Jensen slips into his boots, and puts his cellphone in his pocket. "I will not be long. I promise."

"Okay. But...Jack?" Jensen looks at him, waiting for the Witch to continue with whatever he has to say. Instead, Jared beckons him closer with his index finger. Jensen takes the hint, and huffs with a grin. They kiss. "Come back in one piece."

"Will two pieces suffice?"

"Come back with your head intact."

"Which one?" Jensen wiggles his eyebrows and tongue in a lewd manner.

Jared cackles, pushing him away gently. "Just go, you dummy. Don't forget the snacks."

"The treats are a given."

Soon after their lighthearted banter, Jensen exits their apartment, leaving Jared alone with the talking cat. He chances a look at the animal, watching his eyes dart across the screen, listening to the characters interact with each other. Jared isn't quite certain  _how_ Soren is capable of speaking, but he guesses that in different dimensions, there are completely different rules to live by. Nature is strange in Edilani; not everything can speak, and some things that can, don't.

Soren is lucky, he says most days, that he was able to communicate with people, unlike most of his siblings and his mother. His father could talk, and he latched onto him more so than the other parent. He never talks about what happened to his family though, and Jared never asks. If he really wants to discuss it, he will, and on his own time. Soren's a tough guy though, so Jared doubts he'll say anything anytime soon.

"The wanker was right," Soren says regretfully, breaking the silence. "She's dead. What an asshole."

Jared chuckles. "He can't help teasing you. It's what he does to the men around me who aren't related to me by blood."

"But I'm a cat!"

"Doesn't matter," says Jared, amused. "He's a jealous little puppy. I sometimes hate to admit it, but it's kinda hot."

"Oh, you're a right freak of nature, aren't you, Your Highness?"

"You got Jensen to thank for that."

Soren makes a small mewling sound that could easily be equated to a yawn. It's so fucking cute! He stretches out his paws, and his rump touches the air. Jared shakes his head, taking mental notes on the locations of the lofts for sale. Prices aren't a problem for him, but again, he isn't looking for something way too dramatic. That'd be just disastrous. 

"I bet so. Such a shame I'm subjected to the non-stop pounding. You'd think a guy like him would need a break after 3 rounds in a row."

"Jensen's from Hell, Ren, he never runs out of stamina for that." The cat looks up at him, curious look in his tiny face. Jared frowns. "What?"

"That name...you called me Ren. You butchered my name, you heathen."

"Whoops," The Witch smiles. "Slip of the tongue. I think it suits you. Little Ren."

"I hate you."

"You don't."

"You're right. You feed me, and give me soft cuddles when you're not bedding the literal beast. You know, it would be splendid if you read to me in that ancient tome your mother gave you. I wish to learn more about a Witch's culture and their languages."

This captures Jared's attention quickly. He shuts the laptop, and stands up, walking over to the bookcase. He scans the various types of literature on the shelf until he finds what he's looking for: A thick leather tome filled with knowledge of spells that he's never once before casted. Jared picks it up with two hands, and unceremoniously dumps it onto the coffee table. It's heavier than it looks, that's for sure! Jared sits on the floor, flipping through the old, dusty pages while Soren gazes from the couch.

"So, sometimes we recite spells in Latin," Jared explains. "Which is considered The Holy Language of spellcasting. Other spells are in English, or something else entirely. It's important that you don't skewer the dialect."

"Sounds hard."

"Kinda easy, actually. Like this one." He turns a few pages ahead, unsure of what he'll find in this book. He's never opened it once, but he can understand most of the spells.  _Most_ of them. "This is...a love spell? I think..."

"You think or you know?"

"I'm...not so sure. I've never...hmm. This spell is odd. It's a mixture of words I've never seen before, but I recognize the intention. Transmogrification, the act of turning one thing into something else entirely." Jared becomes enamored with the words, and touches the frail pages of the tome. "Daealta, Transfinium Mas, Regulara Finis."

A sudden gust of wind blows through the living room, nearly knocking down certain objects in the area. A bright light shines on Soren, and he shrieks, screeching like a...well, a drowned car. Jared covers his eyes while being simultaneously knocked down by the billowing wind. He can hear his pet cry in pain, but he's powerless to do anything at the moment.

As it happens, Jared mentally scolds himself over reading those words out loud. He should have known that doing something so reckless would've resulted in  _something_ happening. Magic spells aren't meant to be toyed with, and that's exactly what he did. Jared calls out to Soren, fearing that if he opens his eyes, he will be permanently blinded. However, the wind stops blowing, and the light dims behind his eyelids.

"Big Jay..." That's Soren's voice. "We may have a bit of a problem..."

Jared doesn't wanna open his eyes now, fearing the worst. He might've cut off one of Soren's limbs and left a stub in its place. But he's coaxed into cracking open an eye slightly. It's fuzzy, but what he sees makes him question himself. There's an outline of a man crouched up on the sofa. That can't be right! Jared opens his eyes all the way this time, holding back the urge to scream at the top of his lungs.

There's a guy here with auburn colored hair, and big blue eyes. The man looks at his hands, flexing his digits in astonishment. He looks to Jared, and when their eyes lock, he realizes who he is.

"Soren? Oh my God, is that you? How?"

"I have no idea..." The cat-- _man_ \--says, touching his bare chest. "I'm...I'm Human! Jared, I'm a dude! I have hands, and feet, and--"

Holy shit.

They both look down in between Soren's legs then, taking note that he's naked. Completely naked...and he's well endowed, just like Jensen--Oh Christ! Jared looks away, clearing his throat. He reaches behind Soren to cover him with the beige blanket, draping it over his shoulders. It covers up most of his body, but he's still squating on the couch. His eyes sparkle like diamonds, and they follow Jared's every move. It's a little awkward.

He did this with that book. He turned Soren into a real person without properly reading for any warnings or precautions. Some Witch he is...

"This is so weird." The Witch mutters.

"I'll say!" Soren stands up, blanket still around him, but exposing his front. He's very handsome, and he's still got that gruff Aussie accent that Jared's accustomed to. He wobbles slightly, but Jared catches him; Soren pull him against him, revealing that he's only a few inches taller than Jared. "I'm a Human! Grabbing things!"

"So you are. Soren, this isn't--"

"Jay, I am back. I decided to procure something else instead. Your usual treats were out if stock, but I am sure that..."

Jensen enters the apartment unexpectedly, holding a box of donuts. His excited grin is soon replaced with a hard scowl once he notices the naked man embracing his husband, wrapped only in a blanket. He raises an eyebrow at Jared, teeth bared. This is never a good sign, a precursor to bad temper tantrums. Jensen's very territorial, and it seems like Soren has crossed a line, unwittingly or not.  
  
"Who is this strange man, and why is he naked in your presence?"  
  
Jared rubs the back of his neck nervously. He just goes for it. Better to be honest, right? "Man? Yes. Strange? Definitely. It's Soren, Jack. I kinda turned him into a man."  
  
"G'day, mate." Soren hums. "Getting an eyefull of my goods, are ya? Big Jay couldn't look away for the longest time. Must mean I'm your new competition, eh?"

Now, we would he go on to say something so stupid like that, even if it's true? Jared blushes, but Jensen turns red for another reason. He calm sets down the donuts before charging full speed at Soren. He tackles the newly turned Human, and punched him in the face. Jared gasps, begging for him to stop, but the rage inside of Jensen seems too great.

Soren blocks most of the hits altogether, and kicks Jensen away, crawling away and hiding behind Jared like a scared animal.

"Jensen, stop it!"

"He is naked!" Jensen yells, trying to get at Soren again. Jared prevents it. "What kind of Magic is this!? How dare he embrace you in such a manner? I will strip the flesh from his bones!"

"Jack, calm down, it wasn't his fault! It's mine. I read a spell without knowing of the consequences. I turned him into a Human without knowing. Leave him be."

"Yeah, Jen," Soren taunts. "Leave me be."

"You runt!"

"Just cut it out!" Jared shouts. "For the love of God, just stop the fighting. Let's try to figure this out like adults, okay? You two are worse than children!"

"How did this happen!? How is he a man?"

"I stupidly read from mom's old grimoire. I accidentally Transmogrificated Soren."

"Change him back!"

"No!" Soren cries. He clasps onto Jared, and the blanket falls down on the floor, leaving him with nothing. He plasters himself on Jared's back, clearly infuriating Jensen more. "You can't! Please! I've spent my entire life walking on all fours, coughing up pathetic furballs, and licking my own bullocks--"

Jared closes his eyes, whispering. "Oh my God."

"So I don't wanna go back! Please, Big Jay, Your Highness, don't cast any more spells on me. I beg of you."

Well...isn't this a fine predicament he's gotten himself into? With a naked man sobbing on his back, and his husband mentally wishing death upon their cat, Jared is stuck between two mediums. On one hand, he wants to make his lover happy, obeying his wishes. On the other, however, Jared wants to give a good friend another shot at life from an entirely new perspective. Jensen should know better than anyone the struggle that Soren's going through.

So, Jared exhales slowly, trying hard not to think about the hunky Australian man on his back. He makes his choice.

"Soren stays Human."

"What!?" and "Yes!" are both heard in tandem with each other by Jensen and Soren respectively.

"Just for a while though." Jared finishes. "Think of it as a trial period. If you don't behave, it's back to using the liter box for you, you got that?"

Soren walks around until he's fully in front of Jared, and hugs him close. "Oh, thank you! I promise, I'll be the best Human ever!"

"I will not stand for this--!"

"Oh, shut up, mongrel, and hug me!"

Before Jensen can even get away from him, Soren scoops him up in a giant bear hug, squeezing him. The sight is rather amusing, and Jared doesn't suppress the gut bursting laugh that comes from his mouth in the slightest. Jensen tries to escape, hurling half-hearted insults his way. Nonetheless, Soren, in all his nakedness, only hugs him tighter, mocking him.

"Unhand me!"

"Say please."

"Soren!"

"You know you love me."

"I do not! I despise you with everything that I have!"

"Aw, bugger. You gone and hurt my feelings."

"Let me go--Jared!"

The Witch only laughs louder.

****

This. Is. Torture.

Pure torture. 

Jared has made the worst decision ever by allowing that pest to remain a mortal man. Jensen has never questioned or doubted any of his husband's choices since their marriage, but this particular decision does not sit well with him. Soren, who is asleep on their couch in  _Jensen's_ sleepwear, is a threat to Jensen. Any man is. His mere presence is a risk. He cannot lose Jared, not to Soren, not to Stephen, not to anyone.

He just can't, not when he just got back. 

"Turn that frown upside down, Jack," Jared says, straddling Jensen's lap on their bed. "It'll be okay."

"Sure. Okay, he says."

He's barely dressed, only in underwear that presents his very impressive package. Jensen snorts, but his tune changes once Jared places hot, open mouthed kisses on his neck. His hands grab onto Jared's buttocks before slipping his hands into the fabric, feeling the skin on skin contact. Jared moans, softly biting on his husband's jawline. Jensen just enjoys the show, slipping a few fingers inside of his love's tight rim.

"I never want anyone else but you," The Witch gasps, looking into his eyes. "You know that. Just you. Always you."

Jensen grins smugly. "Prove it."

****

Soren pouts, putting the pillows between his ears. Even though he's not in the room with those two, he can still hear them rutting together. Jensen's fucking Jared like a brute, and Soren's newly Human body is reacting to those sounds in kind. He doesn't dare touch himself. He knows he's aroused, but he doesn't exactly know how to remedy the situation.

Instead, he lays there in agony until they stop their love fest.

****

"You've...certainly proven yourself." Jensen pants, wrapping his arms around Jared's sweaty form. "Over and over again. Mmm..."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Lust Demon."

"Half-Lust Demon."

"Whatever. Tell me what you want, Jack. Tell me what you most desire in this world." Jared hums, setting his head on Jensen's chest. "And say something other than my name this time, yeah?"

Jensen chuckles, but he seriously takes his time with answering. What does he desire the most more than Jared? Tough question. His powers? The ability to eat raw cookie dough and not get ill? Yes...but also no to all of these. He has had an interest in a variety of things, but there is just one thing that is more pleasing to the eye.

"A motorcycle." He answers.

Jared looks up at him, amused. "A motorcycle? Well, that's new."

"It is what I desire," Jensen tucks hair behind Jared's ear. "Besides you, of course."

"Well, okay. Sure. But it's a process, Jack. You have to study for the rules of the road, and take a test for your license before being able to ride." Jensen frowns, feeling down. Jared takes notice, and punched his cheek, causing him to laugh. "Don't feel doubtful. I'll help you. Always."

Jensen nods. "I appreciate it."

The two snap their heads to the left when someone bursts through the door. It's Soren. He looks miserable in his too small shirt, and his little shorts. It's funny. He's so big, but he looks so small. Jared and Jensen sit up, reaching for clothes to put on to cover their modesty. But Soren doesn't stop at the door. He flops onto the end of the bed, curling up into himself fetal position.

"I can't sleep out there alone." He mumbles. "Can I stay in here? Just for tonight."

"Absolutely--"

"Not." Jensen finishes.

Jared lightly taps him on the shoulder. "Stop that. Be nice. Of course you can stay, Ren, just at the end though."

"Thank you. That nickname needs work. Goodnight!"

Jensen stares at Jared incredulously, unable to fathom how he can be so accepting and kind. Then he realizes that Jared's heart is as pure as the light he can control, and that he doesn't really harbor a negative bone in his whole body. So damn loveable. Soren rests down at their feet as Jared turns out the lights. He pulls Jensen close, reminding him once more that he loves him.

And he believes it.

He feels it.


	3. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen thinks back to his time in the Pandemonium Pyre. 
> 
> Soren speaks with Chad. 
> 
> Jared discovers something important about the latest attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. It's here lol. Sorry for the wait. (And if there are any errors, I'm sorry. I'll fix them when I see them.)

_**What are you thinking about, Jack?** _

_"Over there. Set him apart from the others."_

_Jensen struggles, being handled quite harshly by a few Demons, ones who used to serve under him not very long ago. They work for Ja-Son now, his successor, or his replacement more like. Satan has given him the position he's been longing for for centuries, millennia. Ja-Son is the new High Demon Of The 2nd Brigade, and the one who is currently locking him in a cell below the grand stadium._

_They have allowed him to keep the cellphone, and the ring, but have stripped him of most of his disastrous powers. There's only just enough power in him to destroy his opponents. Jensen grabs onto the bars of his prison, snarling hatefully at his former best friend. Ja-Son shows no remorse as he trudges up to him, horns clearly polished and well maintained. Cunning._

_"I take no real comfort in doing this, Jen-Sen, you know this. It is the rules. You were whisked away from us, but you did not even come to seek us out or return once your abilities were restored. You stayed with that Mortal--you fell in love, you married. You knew better than that. I thought I knew you. You were my dearest friend. What happened?" Jensen is quiet; he continues to glare at him. Ja-Son scoffs. "Do you have anything to say, Jen-Sen?"_

_"Jack."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"My name," He starts. "Is Jack. That is my identity. Jen-Sen is dead."_

_"Hmph...he very well may be in just a few hours. Goodbye, old friend."_

_Ja-Son turns around, and walks away from the cells, up the stairs and out of view. Jensen slams his fist on the bars, regretting it instantly when the pain shoots into his knuckles. He does not flinch, nor does he howl. Jensen merely accepts the pain for what it is, and backs further away into his cell. This place...it is not fit for anyone to live in, Human or Demon._

_Jensen sits down on the well worn, tarnished cot, weighing his options. There is no chance of escape, not while being significantly powered down. In truth, he also does not wish to kill any of his former brothers in arms, but...if it will allow him to rejoin the land of the living with his beloved, he will not think twice on slitting their throats. Just then, he hears something, a voice trying to get his attention. Jensen stands up, following the sound._

_"Psst! This way!"_

_"Who goes there?"_

_"Over here!"_

_The Demon grabs onto the bars again, scanning the dungeon. He stops when he sees a hand waving to him in a cell across from his own. A smaller Demon with newly developed horns of his own. He looks frightened, but also overjoyed to see Jensen. His skin is a darker shade of red, darker than Jensen's, and his eyes glow yellow. A Youngling. What is he doing down here? His crime could not have been more greater than that of Jensen's._

_"What do you want?" Jensen growls. "Who are you?"_

_"Is it really you?" The Young Demon asks. "Are you truly Jen-Sen, High Demon Of The 2nd Brigade?"_

_"I am...or at least I was. I do not answer to that name anymore. I am Jensen Ackles, or Jack. What is your name?"_

_"Ste-Ve of Carlson, My Lord."_

_"Please, do not--"_

_"I admire you, what you managed to accomplish on the surface." Ste-Ve says. "There are tales of your adventures with a Witch, how you were willing to give up your responsibilities in Hell for him. Are they true? Did you truly fall in love with a Mortal?"_

_Jensen scoffs, but smiles as he thinks of Jared. "His name was Jared. Jared Padalecki. He was--no, he is a very headstrong individual. It is true, I gave up who I was for love, for him. I even gifted to him my sword. Angel's Bane resides with him indefinitely."_

_Ste-Ve seems enthralled with the story. "But that is forbidden!"_

_"So is marriage, but I seem to have broken a lot of rules lately."_

_"How very romantic. Your story is inspiring, My L--Jensen. Many others in Hell have heard of your tale, but only few truly believe it. It would incite an act of rebellion against The Lord Of Darkness. There are whispers of a cause that wishes to see Satan fall from the throne."_

_"Is that how you got here, Ste-Ve?"_

_He nods. "Yes. I wished to join the rebellion, but I was foolish, and told someone what I was looking for. Satan's rules are cruel, and unjust. I am not a fighter, but I am determined to see him fall. We need a new leader, someone who might make things better in Hell. He controls this domain, and it has lost its splendor. With Satan gone, we need not fear any longer."_

_Jensen huffs. The runt is convinced that there is a resistance out there waiting to overthrow The Prince Of Darkness. Even if they are real and get close enough to Satan's palace in Pandemonium, all he would need to do is snap his fingers and they would disintegrate into dust. Made into nothing in an instant. The thought is enjoyable indeed, but also deadly, and if it is true, will result in the Resistance's untimely demise._

_"Sure," He mutters, walking away to sit on his cot. "Whatever makes you feel better. I will not piss on your dreams. You believe what you will, and I will do the same."_

_Ste-Ve sounds a bit discouraged now. "Yes...right. Still, I am very happy to have met the legend himself. Good luck out there."_

_Jensen unlocks the screen on his phone, gazing at the sleeping face of his husband. He remembers the day this was taken. It was a Saturday, and Jared did not wish to be disturbed. Jensen, being the stealthy bastard that he was, captured the moment quietly. Jared was not wrong when he claimed that Jensen had dozens of pictures on the device, though it would probably be closer to thousands._

_Jared, his one true love. He will return to him one day. Jensen lets a single tear fall down his face._

_"I do not need luck."_

_****_

_First Kill_

_He stares down his enemy, a 7 foot tall, taller than he is in his Demonic state. Jensen has never set foot in the Pandemonium Pyre before, but it is as big as many have described it. Humans would compare the arena to that of eight football stadiums. It even makes the Dezlain Arena look like a fishbowl. Demons from all over the furthest reaches of Hell are sitting in the stands, yelling, cheering for bloodshed. There is a small VIP box just above where Jensen is looking._

_Satan is watching._

_Of course. He would not dare miss this challenge. Jensen grips his swords ever tighter, one in each hand. He will not give his former master the satisfaction of seeing him fail because he will slaughter every single enemy that stands between him and seeing Jared again. The Prince Of Darkness is tricky as he is also fair. No one knows just what to expect from him...but Jensen does not trust him. He has never even seen him._

_"I cannot wait to kill you, traitor." The Demon chuckles. "Your head is worth so much more than fame or accolades. I will enjoy watching it leave your shoulders."_

_Jensen smirks, twirling his swords around. "You will not last 30 seconds. Shall we begin?"_

_Enraged, the Demon lashes out first, charging at Jensen with his giant battle axe. He will not lie, the grunt can swing his weapon well, but this does not make him a formidable opponent. Jensen blocks the blow with both swords crossed, then quickly slashes at the Demon's midsection. He howls in pain. Good. Jensen rids him of his axe, sending it flying to the left before shoving his swords deep in his enemy's abdomen._

_He still fights, pulling out a small dagger. Jensen dodges each attack quickly, anticipating each move. Finally, he disarms him again, stabbing him in the chest with the dagger._

_The Demon falls to his knees, looking up at Jensen with a shocked expression. Blood drips from his mouth, then oozes uncontrollably. He clings to life so hard. Poor thing. Jensen calls the battle axe back over to them, and it soars through the air like a boomerang. The weapon takes off the Demon's head. It is quick and clean, no real mess save for the gushing of blood coming from his neck. The body falls, but Jensen picks up his head, pointing it at the place where he knows the Devil is._

_The crowd cheers for him regardless. They do not care who wins, they only care about seeing a show. And dammit, they are going to get one. Jensen sneers at the VIP box with its blacked out windows._

_Failure is not an option._

_"32 seconds. Not bad."_

_****_

_"Tell me more about earth! About the talking pictures!" Ste-Ve is so desperate for answers._

_Jensen smiles and laughs from his cell. "What more can I say? Absolutely brilliant, the greatest invention of the Humans. Such amazing minds. So, there is a box, except that that box can come in a variety sizes and shapes, some even flat! The images move in real time, just as we do, just as everything does. They usually tell a story, but some actually document the lives of others. Oh, but the best is for last."_

_"What is the best!? I am dying to know!"_

_"You can actually control them with a device. They are called video games."_

_****_

_300th Kill_

_Jensen cuts down three Demons in quick succession, merciless and uncaring. The difficulty is increasing. He has been down here for a very long time, it feels like centuries. Time really is different here. Jensen presents the heads of his opponents to everyone. He has become something of a fan favorite in here, destroying every obstacle in his path. There is talk of a Demon as ruthless as he is, slaughtering combatants with ease._

_They call him "Kane". Jensen has not met him yet, but he believes he will in time. Several prisoners such as himself speak upon him as if he is a legend, a bringer of death. Jensen will determine if the talks of his ruthlessness is just mere folly. Kane. What a ridiculous name for a Demon, though he supposes that people would feel the same about Jack. Even so, he will continue on his quest to kill 6,666 Demons._

_Jared is waiting for him._

_****_

_Ste-Ve is doing marvelous despite his initial hesitation to fight. He has only been out in the Pyre for 2 matches, and he has beaten both opponents. Jensen looks fondly upon him now, like a little brother of sorts. He feels the need to protect him from all that is happening, but he cannot, not while he too is imprisoned here. There is no saving Ste-Ve from his fate. He either fights and wins, or he fights and dies just like the others. He is a kind soul, gentle._

_Jensen is convinced that, if it were possible, Jared would take him in without a second thought. Provide a lovely home for him for some time before seeing the world. The fantasies of earth and the memories of Jared are basically the only things that keep Jensen motivated in the nefarious area. He longs for his love's touch, his smooth lips on his own, as well as on his throbbing sex._

_Jared...oh, Jared._

_****_

_5,423rd Kill_

_By now, they've taken to calling him "Jen-Sen, The Vicious" for his unrelenting finishing kills. They blatantly remind him of the video games he used to play with Chad and Jared back at home. His home. Their home. Jensen stands proud, wielding his signature swords in both hands again. He circles his newest opponent. Kane. He looks just as cold and cruel as they said he did. His hair is long and dark, and his horns are jagged and twisted, a reflection of his very soul. The things they said he did are far worse than what Jensen has done._

_Kane snarls at him, baring his razor sharp teeth. His canines are kept, well groomed. His weapon of choice is a single sword, jagged as his horns. The grooves would cause the victim to bleed out horribly if it pierces the skin. Jensen needs to watch out for that. Kane's eyes are pitch black, and Jensen thinks his journey back to Jared might end right here and now. But Jensen does not show his fear to Kane. He cannot. It will show weakness._

_"You do not look so vicious to me, traitor." Kane spits venomously._

_Jensen chortles. He tosses a sword up, catching it when it quickly falls back down. "Looks can be deceiving."_

_"Maybe. Jared, right? That is your beloved's name?"_

_"How did you--!?"_

_"Perhaps when I kill you and take your head, I will present it to him before dragging him down here. He will no doubt make a good whore in my harem."_

_The rage built up inside of Jensen is massive. He channels it into power, and he himself charges blindly at Kane. He begins swinging his swords left and right, never really choosing a destination for them. Kane dodges each swing, side stepping as if Jensen is just a minor nuisance, an inconvenience. This angers him more, and he relies on his brute strength to carry out his deeds. He has never faced off against an individual who shrugs off his attacks as if they are nothing._

_Jensen thinks he has a chance when he reverses his grip on the right sword, going to slash at Kane's neck. However, the Demon has other plans. He catches Jensen's wrist, and turns it until he drops the blade. Even then, Kane does not let him go. The bones snap and brake until Jensen hollers to the wind. He uses his left sword to swipe at Kane while he is distracted, and cuts off his right horn. Kane releases Jensen, gasping at his own misfortune. Jensen backs away, holding his wrist close to his chest while gripping his other sword tightly._

_This is not good, but he may heal momentarily. Perhaps._

_"You are going to regret doing that." Kane smiles. Severing a Demon's horn is one of the worst things one can do, but here in the Pyre, anything goes._

_Kane attacks him next, moving swiftly through the air. His strikes are precise, and well timed. He slashes with the utmost brutality. Jensen barely gets a hit on him, he is too busy trying to defend himself, trying not to die. Kane cuts him in rapid succession, leaving his body riddled with wounds, but not too deep. Jensen holds himself together. His wrist his broken, but his spirit remains intact. He feebly swings his sword, but it is knocked out of his hand. He sends a blast of scorching hot fire at his enemy, but he deflects it with his blade._

_"Your attacks do not faze me. You were supposed to be High Demon? Do not make me laugh. You are nothing more than a joke."_

_Jensen chuckles, laughing at the pure idiocy radiating from his opponent. Kane frowns, tilting his head to the side. But Jensen does not stop laughing. He keeps going until his stomach hurts and tears trickle from his closed eyes. Finally, he calms down, wiping away the wetness from his face._

_"Is that the best you have for me?" He starts. "If it is...I am going to have to kill you. I am the son of A-Lan and Don-Na, I will not fail to the likes of a mongrel."_

_With that said, Jensen rushes at Kane with Demonic speed. They engage in a brutal fist fight; Kane's sword is tossed to the side. He gets a few minor hits in, but Jensen delivers them back with much more force. His wrist has not healed, but he fights anyways. Each strike to the face brings him closer to Jared. Each gush of blood. Each broken bone. It all comes to a close when Jensen shouts, tearing inside of Kane's chest with his sharp claws. The Demons gasps for air, but it is too late._

_Jensen rips out his heart, smirking triumphantly at Kane. They make eye contact with each other before the latter falls down to the ground, dead. At first, it is silent, but as Jensen lifts the heart in his hand into the air, everyone clamours for him. This is not his last kill, but it most certainly is his most satisfying._

_****_

_Final Kill_

_He never imagined that it would come down to this. Not at all. He knew the rules of the Pyre, he knew the steps, but never did Jensen ever think that this was possible. He is here, in the final round, but he has to face off against someone who he has considered a friend. Ste-Ve. In truth, he should have seem this coming. Satan is clever. Nothing comes without a price. He knew somehow that Jensen would become attached to the runt, and he has organized that Ste-Ve be his final kill._

_The young Demon stands there frightened with his spear close to him. He is crying, it is clear as day. He does not wish to die this way. Jensen hates the Devil with everything that he has, with every fiber of his pathetic existence. Ste-Ve should not be here, his crime is minor to the things that Jensen has done. He does not want to fight him._

_"This is not fair..." Jensen laments._

_"It must be done." Ste-Ve tries his best to soothe him. "I knew I could not survive here. I am lucky to have made it this far. You must make it back to Jared."_

_"I do not wish to kill you, my friend. Please...there must be another way."_

_"You know as well as I do that there is only one way out of this place._

_He is right. There is no other way around this. The many Demons watching over the Pyre chant, awaiting some form of bloodshed between the two contestants. They are all feeding into Satan's plan, whatever it may be. Future domination of Heaven and Earth? Jensen does not know, but what he does know is that his endgame means death for everyone. Jensen sighs slowly, shaking slightly._

_"I am so sorry."_

_Ste-Ve nods, resigned. "Do not be. I have accepted my fate."_

_"You have been...a good friend to me all this time."_

_"As have you, Jensen. Will it hurt?"_

_"You will not--" He chokes on his words, crying. "You will not feel a thing. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes. Farewell."_

_It hurts to do this to a new friend, but there is no other choice. Jensen slowly approaches Ste-Ve, feet dragging on the coarse sand. The walk across the stadium is long, way longer than I needs to be. Each step is torture. One foot after the other, closer and closer to death. Eventually, Jensen makes it to his friend, placing both blades to his neck. Ste-Ve closes his eyes again. He breathes heavily. He also shakes._

_"Take. Him. Down."_

_Those are his last words. Jensen sobs as he cuts Ste-Ve's head off. The blood spurts onto Jensen while he cries, drenching him in the deep dark crimson substance. The audience cheers for his victory, but Jensen just falls to his knees in anguish. They chant his name, but he does not feel like a winner right now. He feels cheated. There is a large bright side to this. He will see Jared again. Very soon._

_A voice in his head beckons him to stand and step into the red light in the center of the stadium. Jensen does not listen at first, still reeling in grief. But the voice practically growls at him then, commanding him to obey. Jensen finds his body betraying him, and he stands and walks until he is completely enveloped by the light._

_Ste-Ve's final words echo within his mind._

_****_

"Jack!"

"Wha--huh?"

Jensen blinks, finding himself back in Jared's apartment. He remembers now. He is not in Hell anymore. He is on the couch, watching The Shining with his husband once again. Soren is here as well, being rather annoying, though he has not done a single thing. His presence is just pure annoyance. Tall, tan and handsome, he is competition. His rippling muscles are intimidating, but Jensen is just as large.

"I was calling you." Jared laughs.

"Oh...well, what did you say?"

"I asked you what you were thinking about."

"I..." Jensen begins. "I was...just--nothing. I was thinking of nothing."

He has no idea why he lied, but he cannot tell Jared. Not right now. He does not need to know. Everything Jensen did in the Pandemonium Pyre was for Jared. He had to get back to him, no matter the cost. The Witch seems to believe him though, and only smiles. Soren chews loudly on his popcorn, obnoxiously commenting on the insane Jack Torrance's decent into madness.

Stupid pest. Why is he still a Human!?

****

"Wassup, Kitty Cat?" Chad chuckles hours later. "How's life treating you as a Human?"

Soren groans, slumping further into the couch with a cold bottle of beer in his hand. "I don't see how you all do it. I tried taking a piss the other day. I wasn't quite sure how to make my dick work."

"Oh my God! That's rich! You're a definite treat, Ren. I like you."

"Yeah, I like you too I suppose."

In a few rooms over, Chad can hear voices. Jared and Jensen. They're back at it again, knocking the headboard against the wall. Damn, Jensen is really giving to Jay, huh? He's moaning like a slut in the bedroom, beghing for more, yelling for Jensen to touch him in places that'll make the pope gasp. And Jensen...dear God, he sounds like he's a beast. He's certainly growling like one.

It's bad enough that Chad has actual visions of their sex life, every facet of it. The beginning, the middle, the end, and even the second rounds. Even now, he knows what's happening. He saw it in a vision not too long ago. Jensen has Jared on all fours on the bed, driving his hard cock inside of him, pistoning in and out. Jared's most likely grabbing the sheets--wait, no, it's the pillow--and trying to silence himself. It's obviously not working. Soren takes a long pull on the beer, sighing.

"They never stop it seems."

"All you do is hear it," says Chad. "I see it happening before it comes true. Be grateful." He doesn't mention that it makes him hard as a rock when he sees them getting it on. He can't. Sure, he has thought about experimenting with other guys now, but he doesn't...not yet anyways. "Men."

"We're crazy beasts, aren't we?"

"Every last one of us."

"Yeah...yeah. So, Chad? Do you ever feel...out of place? Like you don't quite fit in, mate? It's just...being Human, and adjusting to Human life, and ugh."

Chad wants to scream at him.

He wants to shout out that yes, he feels just like that, a freak, out of place. Like he doesn't fit in anywhere. Chad looks at Soren, taking note of his defined facial features, and the way his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows his drink. It makes Chad's mind wander. He wants those big hands on his hips, leaving tender marks on him. Lips on his neck, kissing him and--

"Yeah," He says, clearing his throat. "All the time. Trust me, I know what you're going through."

Soren grins at him, and it's beautiful. He's so fucking hot. "You're a right mate, Chad. I see why Big Jay likes you so much."

Very soon, before Chad can respond, Jared and his ex-Demon husband come stumbling into the living room, giggling and smiling and barely dressed. The both of them have a serious case of the bedhead, and it makes Chad snort. Soren rolls his eyes fondly at them.

Just Chad's luck. He's fallen for a cat.

****

Jared opens the door to the roof, feeling the cool air blast against his skin. It's been bothering him for days now. The incident with Jensen and the assassin. There's something bothering him. The Witch is up on the building were he saw the cloaked figure, so now he's here to figure out just who it was. Jared walks across the rooftop. He feels an energy here.

Residual Magic. It feels strange, different from the Magics that he has been exposed to before. It feels ancient, old, but also new to him. Jared focuses his Magic on the area. It's been some time since using the Time Echo spell, but it might just be his one shot at finding out who's behind all this. Soon, a ghostly figure appears from the spell. The assassin. Jared quickly freezes time around him quickly.

He goes to inspect the assassin, attempting to find anything worth noting. Jared stares into the figure's eyes, taking a step back. They're purple, swirling orbs of pure purple light. The echo closes in a flash, and Jared is left having more questions than answers.


	4. Kitty Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared speculates over who wants him dead.
> 
> Chad asks Soren out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...these characters feel like my babies now lol. Enjoy!

Jensen is happy, and that makes Jared happy as well. He has his licence, and he is finally able to ride on a motorcycle. They're at the shop now, choosing a bike for Jensen. It's entirely his choice though. Whatever he decides, Jared will back it up. He lets his husband browse through the bikes as he silently reads from a passage on his phone. Jared is attempting to figure out just what he saw a few days ago. A being with glowing purple eyes.

There are many creatures with eyes like the ones he saw in various cultures, but one thing stays the same: Tall, grey-skinned beings proficient in the darkest of Magics. Dark Elves, or so they're commonly called. Dökkálfar is also used widely. Comes from Norse mythology. The Dökkálfar aren't known much for their hospitality, and in their tales, they are mostly the antagonists. Each one has "eyes the color of an amethyst stone, and a heart as cold as ice." Jared isn't so sure of their existence...but anything is possible.

A year ago, he thought Fairies were also just a mere myth, but here he is now, Crowned Prince of Edilani, the Fairy Kingdom, with his father as the King. Life throws you a curveball sometimes. But real or not, someone, or something, is out there and searching for ways to kill him and his family. Jared just needs to find out who, and for what. It's probably got something to do with that prophecy that details his life's story.

"I like the red one." Jensen is smiling. He doesn't see it, but Jared knows. He is too into this passage.

"Yeah, me too." He drones.

"Jay, you are not even looking."

"Huh?" He snaps out of it, turning around to see Jensen pouting. "Oh, I'm sorry. I like it too. Harley. Nice choice."

"This is the fourth time I caught you on your phone. Are you alright?"

"No. Not really. I'm just trying to figure out what I saw. I'm getting closer to the truth. I can feel it. I'm starting to...I don't know... _see_ things when I close my eyes."

Jensen frowns. "What kind of things? Like Chad?"

"No, nothing like that. I can't see the future, but I can feel--I don't know how to put this--my soul leave my body, going somewhere else. I saw another world, a world full of plants, green fields that stretch onto forever and beautiful structures. I was there. I...I actually felt it, and it wasn't Edilani. It was someplace else."

He doesn't know what to make of it. Even after all this time, his abilities are still expanding, mutating in unpredictable ways. Is this some form of Astral Projection? Dream Walking? It wasn't a dream though, it felt too real. If not that...then did he gain the ability to walk between worlds freely? And if so, what world was he wandering to? So many questions again, and not enough answers. Stupid genetic mutation.

"Should we consult with your father?"

"No, he has enough on his plate already. Best to just keep it between us for now." Jared slings his arm around Jensen's shoulder with a smile. "I like the red one too."

"Do you think they will allow us to ride it out of here? I am ready to drive, I know I am."

"Let's find out."

Jared paid for the bike, the fees, the warranties, the whole shebang. He and Jensen hopped on his new vehicle, and drove off the lot of the dealership. Jared clung to his husband, feeling the wind whip at his hair. It was unreal being on the back of a motorcycle. It was an exhilarating experience to say the least. Never did he think he'd be in that position. At least Jensen didn't crash.

He really does know the rules of the road now. Jensen knows the stops, the signs, overall common courtesy. Despite having no powers, he isn't entirely powerless, not behind the handlebars of his shiny new bike. As they sped through the city, Jared felt a small chill up his spine.

Someone was watching them again.

****

"How do I fire my weapons?"

"With the trigger buttons."

"Oh, I see...where are the trigger buttons?"

Chad rolls his eyes, but smiles as he watches Jensen try to teach Ren--adorable--how to play the latest video game on their home console. Jared snickers from his desk, looking at something on his computer that Chad can't quite see. It's all four of them together, just sitting around doing nothing in particular. There hasn't been anymore disturbances lately, no more attempts on Jared or Jensen's life, but that doesn't really mean that their enemies aren't still looking for ways to dispose of them.

They are clever, hiding behind something that conceals their identity. Magic? Perhaps. Chad has tried hard to focus on his visions, but all he ever ends up doing is giving himself nosebleeds from over exertion. These visions aren't such a great thing anymore, they're a horrible curse. It's not cool, it's not awesome, it sucks. But that's not even the worst part. Lately...he's been seeing Ren. A lot of him. Eating, laughing, taking naps, yet there was one vision that has yet to come true.

A kiss between the two of them.

It's so fucking outlandish that Chad might've thought it to be a dream, but he only ever had visions wide awake, never asleep. What's wrong with him? Ren is his best friend's...cat? Right? Well, he's definitely not a cat anymore. He's a man. A  _real man._ That makes Jared his literal Fairy Godmother. The vision is still fresh in his mind. Not much detail to it, just their lips pressed together in some sort of hot frenzy. It bothers him so much because he  _knows_ that it's gonna happen.

This has to be resolved somehow.

"Take it easy on the noob, Smackles," Chad jests. "He's never fired a virtual gun before, let alone killed anyone."

Ren chuckles. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Mate."

"Wait, you killed someone before?"

"It's more complicated than that, Blondie." Jensen grunts angrily at the screen, gripping his controller tight. Ren looks at him confused. "Did I kill you in the game?"

"Yes." Jensen answers through his teeth.

"Awesome. I might be better at this than you!"

"Do not push your luck, Pest. You merely caught me off guard."

"Whatever you say, Mongrel."

The rivalry between Jensen and Ren is very enjoyable. Chad suspects that they really like each other, but it's also in their nature to argue back and forth. Just like cats and dogs. If push came to shove, they would attempt to save each other's backs in a heartbeat because they're family. They all are, even Chad. Weird family this is. Fairies, Witches, Demons, Cats and Seers. There's no other family quite like them apparently. They should get their own reality tv series. "Keeping Up With The Superhumans." It would be an instant hit.

Chad sighs, glancing at Ren every five seconds. He can't stop staring at the motherfucker. He's just so...hot? Sexy? Handsome? Gorgeous? Stunning? All of the above? Of all the things Jared accidentally conjured, Soren being changed into a Human was by far the best accident. The Aussie cheers, throwing his arms in the air once he beats Jensen's ass in the game again. He's really good at this it seems. Jensen thought he was hot shit until Ren came along.

"Victory!"

"This is absurd!" Jensen grumbles, crossing his arms.

"I beat you fair and square, mate."

"Looks like you got someone fighting for your gaming crown, Jack." Jared chimes in with a teasing laugh. "Better start training soon."

"Impossible. No one will defeat me in this game. I shall remain at the top."

"Think again," Ren smiles, and Chad nearly suffers from a nosebleed. "I'm coming for that crown."

"Hey, Ren, do you wanna go out for drinks tonight?"

The words slip out of Chad's mouth so quickly that he doesn't have time to stop them. Jared turns around from his desk, eyebrow nearly touching his hairline. Jensen looks at him too with a questioning frown. Chad shifts uncomfortably in his seat. All eyes are on him for now. Finally, Ren look at him too, but it isn't inquisitive or judgmental like the other two. It's a fond smile that gives the newly turned Human eye crinkles. His estimated age is like...30ish? But that's all fine.

"Sure, Chad," says Ren with a bright smile. "I'd love to get out of this place for a while."

The Seer gets up, dusting off his jeans even though there isn't anything on them. He chuckles nervously. "Well, that settles that. I'll come and get you around 8. So...okay, see ya."

Before he can make it to the door, Chad hears Jared's voice in his mind. It makes him jump at first. He's still not very used to his friends new powers. It's getting a little out of hand.

_**Just what are your intentions with my cat tonight, weirdo?** _

Chad sighs silently, but speaks privately with Jared as he goes through the front door.  _Nothing, okay? Just a drink or two._

**_It's never just "nothing" with you. I swear to God, Chad..._ **

_Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to your cat. Yet. And he's a man. Men have needs. Let's leave it at that, kay?_

He thinks Jared has tuned out by the time he heads out of the building, but he gives his best friend one more warning.

_**Bring him home by 11. No later than that.** _

Chad just grins as he walks further down the sidewalk. He's not gonna listen. Ren is a grown-up, and he can make his own decisions. He is no longer just a pet, and he sure as shit isn't Jared and Jensen's love child. Ren is intriguing.

And Chad wants time alone with him.

****

"So, I said to him, 'If that's you, then who the fuck is Lee Key Bum?' Needless to say, I got fired that day."

Ren cackles at Chad's poorly told joke as they take a few shots in the bar he works at. Ren is taking down his drinks like a champ. One would think that he's done this before if they didn't know what Chad knows. The Aussie places his huge hand on his back, patting him as his laughter subsides. The joke wasn't really that funny, but Chad is happy nonetheless. He's got a pal to hang out with other than Jared who's the greatest friend anyone could ask for.

But Ren...well, Ren is obviously something else.

"You are simply hilarious, Mate!" Ren signals for the bartender. "Another! We need more."

"You might wanna slow down there, Kitty Cat. You sure you don't want any milk to calm you down."

"Oh, you Humans think you're so funny." Ren huffs with a smile, knocking back a brand new shot with ease. "You've been making shitty cat jokes all night."

"Admit it, they're absolutely purr-fect."

"You're on mighty thin ice there." He jokes.

"Really? I think I'm on fire with these puns right about meow."

"God."

Chad chuckles. "Whatever, you love them." The mood shifts then when he takes a shot of his own. He looks at Ren's choice of clothing, impressed. The light blue button up shirt really makes his eyes stand out, and they're so lovely. "I'm glad you decided to come out with me. Haven't really done this in a long time."

"Why not? People must love you."

"Nah...it's just...I don't know. People find me annoying I guess. I start talking, and I don't stop and I guess I put people off and these visions aren't helping and I really love hanging out with Jared, but he's really my only friend, and now I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

Ren's laugh is literally the best thing ever. "Don't be. I like it." He stops then, gazing sadly at his glass. "To be honest, I never had any friends. Absolutely zero in Edilani. When I was young, my parents split, and my brothers and sisters did too. I was on my own for a long time. No one really cared for me, they only saw me as this smooth talking, smartass that seemed too good for anyone. After a while, I guess I started to believe it too. I was treated like garbage by everyone I met, but one day I miraculously wandered into the royal garden, and found you and Jared. I was entranced by the two of you. The rest is history."

Listening to Ren's story is a bit heartbreaking. It hits too close to home for Chad. Growing up, he was also alone; his parents died when he was very young, and he has no family. He bounced around from foster home to foster home until they kicked him out at 18. He was nothing then, though now Chad is here, still nothing, but happy with the insane magical shit that's going on in his life now. That day with Jared was fate, and even though he didn't have The Sight then, he's positive that they would've found each other some kind of way.

Destiny. It's a strange thing.

"You and I," Chad mutter low. "We get each other. I don't think there's anyone out there that understands you as much as I do right...meow."

"You're incredibly horrible at jokes," Ren beams, seemingly tipsy. He places his hand over Chad's. It startled him. It's so warm, just just the former cat's smile. "But I like that. I like  _you._ "

Chad fumbles with his words. Is it the booze, or is it that he's actually seriously flirting with a man? "I, uh, I like you too...again. Do you wanna...I don't know...get out of here? Go to my place and hang out maybe? I have food."

"Sounds good."

His cocky smile comes back full force. "I have some fish."

"Sounds even better now."

****

Jared is in his bed with his husband, typing away on his laptop. They really need a new place to settle down. This apartment is getting...cramped with Soren becoming a full blown man. Jensen doesn't like the notion of him staying this way now. At first, he hated it, then warmed up when he realized he'd have a buddy to play video games with when Jared or Chad aren't around. But the incident today was too much. Soren hurt Jensen's pride in a way.

Speaking of which, where is Soren? Jared looks at his phone. It's way past the time he told Chad to abide by. What's with his sudden interest with Soren anyway? It's a little weird. Soren--or Ren--is very attractive, there's no doubt about that, but Chad is 100% straight...right?

_Right!?_

"I'm gonna kill him." Jared whispers, hopping out of bed.

Jensen stays, reading through Jared's book again. His eyes don't leave the pages. "Which one?"

"Chad," He responds, slipping into his jeans. "Obviously."

"What did he do now?"

"It's not what he did, it's what he's probably  _doing_ now." Jared shudders. "Oh, Sweet Jesus, no. I gotta go to his apartment."

"How do you know if he is home or not?"

Jared puts on his sneakers and hoodie, grabbing his phone on the way out. "Oh, I know he is. I'll be right back."

****

They stumble through the hallway of Chad's apartment building, giggling and whispering like a bunch of drunk teenagers. Oh, to be that young again. Good times. Pot, partying, alcohol, no worrying about next month's rent. The golden age. Chad holds Ren up despite how large he is, directing him to the end of the hall where he lives. He takes out his keys, snickering when each key he tries doesn't fit in the keyhole. Hahahaha... _hole_. Finally, he manages to open the door, and pushes it open with his shoulder.

"Home sweet home," He slurs, shutting the door. It's dark save for lighting coming from outside. "The kitchen is to the right, living room is in here, so--"

Chad is cut off abruptly when Ren grabs his face, sticking his tongue into his mouth. Chad moans into the sloppy kiss. His mind goes blank, but he soon begins mirroring the man's actions, kissing back gratefully. Their tongues battle dutifully for control, wrestling each other. Dominating one another. Chad lets his hands wander, cupping Ren's ass and package. This is intoxicating. Why hasn't he done this sooner? Gay sex is starting to seem more and more appealing if Ren is involved.

However, Chad breaks off the kiss, panting like he just rand 5 five miles non-stop. He's out of breath, and his head is spinning. Again, he isn't certain if it's from Ren or from the alcohol in his system. The big man doesn't let him go, but he lets him breath, staring down at him with those gorgeous blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark. His lips are parted and plush, much like how Chad thinks his are in this exact moment. Fuck!

"Wait, this is crazy," he starts. "You're--You're a cat! How is this--Is this even legal!? Oh my God!"

Ren chuckles softly. "I'm sure it's legal now. I'm a guy, just like you."

"And that's another thing! You're a dude! Excuse my French," Chad snorts. "But I've only ever eaten pussy before. See what I did there?"

"You're joking to avoid the conversation."

"So? It's weird. I don't wanna...do this."

"Yeah," Ren sighs, licking his lips. "It is weird, but don't deny what you feel. I know what you're feeling for me right now. I can hear your heart beating triple time for me, and I can tell when people are lying. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't want me again."

Goddammit!

Goddammit!

God-Fucking-Dammit!

Chad looks up into Ren's eyes again, feeling his resolve slipping. Who the Hell is he even kidding? He's super into this fucking guy. He knows it, and Ren knows it. Once again, they kiss passionately, Chad throwing himself onto the huge hunk. He backs him up against the wall, attempting to take control. He strips them of their shirts, kissing down Ren's chiseled chest. Goddamn, he's a gift from the fucking gods. A modern day Adonis. His fingertips graze over the bigger man's nipples; Ren sucks in breath. His cock is hard in those jeans.

"Just in case I wasn't clear enough before, I've never fucked a guy before." Chad muses, rubbing at Ren's crotch.

"I could tell with the pussy joke. I haven't either. Teach me?"

Chad smirks, unbuttoning the man's pants. "Let's start with blowjobs."

He drops to his knees, pulling out Ren's cock from his underwear. His prick almost takes out his eye. He's fucking huge, and that's saying so little. Dear Christ, how the fuck is it gonna fit in either one of his holes? Chad swallows, determined to see this through to the end. What better way to test if you love cock? But to be frank, even if he didn't, he still would've kissed Ren. It was in his visions after all. He strokes him slightly, getting a feel for the girthy bastard.

Wasting no more time, Chad presses the cockhead to his lips.

****

Jared steps off the elevator with a scowl. He's a little more than annoyed right now. Unbelievable. He specifically told Chad to bring Soren back by 11. It's midnight now! That son of a bitch is corrupting his pure cat with alcohol and maybe porn. Who knows. He can't afford them to be out this late and running the streets. Jensen was nearly killed in broad daylight, but still. It's not very safe for them right now. A second attempt on their lives could be imminent. That must stick together unless something else happens.

As he travels through the halls to Chad's place, he starts picking up voices in his head via his new Telepathic ability. He stops for a moment, frowning. The noises are faint, but barely there. Low voices. They fizzle out soon enough like a radio. When he walks again, the voices come back, but clearer this time. He hears Chad, asking someone if it...feels good? Huh? What even is this? The person he asked soon responds with, "Better than anything ever created."

What the fuck? That was Soren's voice. Jared powerwalks down the hall, and hears everything happening. Holy Shit, Chad and Soren are fucking. The moans and groans assault Jared's mind without his consent, leaving him fuming but also turned on at the same time. Chad with a guy? It's pretty goddamn hot. Still, this is unacceptable. He hates to be a cockblock here, but he's gotta do something.

Ultimately, Jared makes it to Chad's door. He doesn't bother knocking at all. He uses his Magic to manipulate the locks, granting him access. What he finds shocks him. Chad and Soren are on the couch, but obviously, that isn't all. Chad's bounding up and down in Soren's lap, panting wildly. Soren, on the other hand, holds Chad in place with his grip. Jared stands stuck, very still, unable to look away.

"What. The. Fuck." He whispers.

They don't hear him. They just continue with their love session. Jared finally regains control over his body, and slowly backs out of the apartment. He quietly closes the door on his way out. He can't do it, he just can't interrupt Chad while he's getting his groove on. He wouldn't want anyone barging in on him and Jensen, now would he? No.

Jared makes his way back to the elevator, giggling at the prospect of Chad being a bottom. For someone so inexperienced, he sure was doing more than what a supposed straight guy was accustomed to.

****

_He's back in this place again, the beautiful land filled to the brim with nature. Sunshine, trees, flowers. Jared looks around. It's different this time. Way different. He's in another area, a village. Among the trees are men and women with strange clothes. Beautiful, but not as intricate as Edilani's wears. These people are very tall, and very beautiful besides. Their skin color is lighter than the average shade, but the thing that stands out the most is their eye color._

_White. Pure white, not purple. At last, Jared makes a realization._ _These people are the polar opposite of Dark Elves._

_Light Elves._

_What does this all mean?_


	5. Alfkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another attack on their lives, Jared and his family flee to Edilani. 
> 
> Jared confides in Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never! ❤

_I saw the ocean, and it was dry._

_I saw the moon, and it was cracked._

_I saw the sky, and it was red._

_I saw my friends, and they were dead._

_I saw the end._

****

Chad wakes up in a cold sweat, shouting for Jared. His eyes are wide, and he looks all around. He calms down soon, taking note of where he us. He's in his room, in his bed, in the the dark with a hunky man sleeping soundly next to him. Oh yeah. That's right. He had sex with Ren. Hot, sweaty, gay man sex with a guy who was once a mewling feline. Chad chuckles quietly, admiring the way Ren slightly smiles in his sleep. At least he had good dreams.

Chad, however, did not. These were nightmares, definitely not visions. He can tell them apart easily now. It used to be he couldn't, though deciphering them has become second nature. His visions feel real; he can feel the intensity of the actions, the pain, the pleasure, the sorrow, everything. His dreams are transparent, and usually he can decide the outcome. This time was different.

He saw things he didn't wish to see. No one could escape the darkness that was coming down on them, the cruel, cold darkness that gripped Jared and Jensen tight. But again, it was only a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Chad sighs, muttering quietly about the absurdity of his condition. He was once a going-nowhere-fast bartending pizza boy with no real direction in life. Now he's a prophet with a smoking addiction. Life throws curveball at you like that.

Soon, Ren begins to stir in his sleep, causing Chad's attention to zip towards him. He smells just as he did all last night. Cinnamon. It's fucking weird to be honest. He's got very little chest hair too, but a delightful amount of hair in the crotch area. Oh, the mere thought of it makes Chad's cock jump in surprise. As if sensing his arousal, Ren opens his eyes, blue irises gazing sweetly into Chad's. He grins, and it almost kills him on the spot. Jared did an amazing thing indeed.

"Hey, Pussy Cat."

Ren snickers, stretching out his long limbs. "Again with the puns? You're lucky I like you." In a flash, Ren's mood shifts from lighthearted to worried. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've just witnessed the sky falling."

"Yeah," Chad laughs. It hits dangerously close to home. "Something like that. A bad dream. Just a stupid nightmare."

"Let's go back to sleep. I'll kick that nightmare's arse for ya, mate. No one fucks with you while I'm around."

What is this? This feeling, this jumpy, giddy, cutesy feeling in the pit of his stomach? It feels like...well, it feels like something he's never felt before. Something more pleasant than just like. It's probably too early to tell really. Chad smiles nonetheless, curling back into Ren's loving embrace. Tomorrow will be quite the scolding from Jared and Jensen, he just knows it. They're like Ren's parents, except Jensen never wanted him in the first place.

That came out wrong.

****

"I'm...there are no words to describe this." Jared huffs. He looks at Jensen for support. "Jack, help me?"

Jensen stands up, crossing his arms. "I find it morally disgusting, and I used to be the embodiment of pure evil. Chad, you have done many questionable things, but this latest atrocity has...er...it 'takes the cake', so to speak."

"Finally learning how to talk like a normal person, Jeckles?" Chad jests.

"Don't change the subject." Jared starts again. "Ren, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

They're all here, sitting in the living room of Jared's stupid apartment that he needs to get rid of. Jared didn't break up their little session last night, even though he wanted to. The images are still fresh in his brain, and they won't go away no matter how hard he tries. Chad was riding him like a man possessed, and for a moment, Jared thought he might have been! Just--how the fuck did he learn to do that so easily and quickly? Maybe he's always been interested in guys. Who really knows?

Finally, Ren speaks up, draping his arm around Chad's shoulder. "Aye, I believe I do. Chad is my mate, just the the both of you actually. It's just that...I plow him, and I'm thinking that I wanna do it again."

Jared snorts, but grins nonetheless. He expected this answer. "Okay."

"Okay!?" Jensen yells. "Is that all you have to say about this? Just okay? He is fornicating with our cat!"

"Soren's not a cat anymore, Jack."

"Still--"

"They're adults, they can do what they want, right?" Jared leans on Jensen when he looks away. Grumpy little shit. He whispers. "You know better than anyone that keeping two people apart hurts. Let them have this."

It takes seconds--almost two minutes--before Jensen gives into him. He exhales, but hums quietly once Jared pats him on the head like the good old days. He may not be part Hellhound anymore, but Jensen still enjoys it. Jared turns towards his best friend and his former cat on the couch. They seem comfortable enough together. He has no idea how involved they are, or what Chad sees in their future, but at least he's found someone else to confide in, someone who understands.

 _ **I do support you.**_ He speaks Telepathically to Chad.

The dirty blonde hides a smile.  _Thanks, man._

"I don't wanna talk to you like I'm your parent," Jared says out loud to Soren. "But please, be safe. The two of you together? Nothing but trouble."

"We could easily say the same for you, mate." Ren quips.

Jensen walks away to the kitchen. "Unbelievable."

Jared grins. "Ignore him. He'll come around. You guys hungry? I'm starving."

****

"I seriously do not think it is wise that they are together."

Jared rolls his eyes on the back of Jensen's motorcycle. They are riding through the city running a few errands. It feels nice actually, hugging Jensen's waist. This closeness on a moving vehicle is way better than when they're stationary. Jared doesn't regret purchasing this bike for him anymore. He thought Jensen would start zipping and zooming around the city at dangerous speeds, but he has proven himself capable of driving responsibly so far.

"Why not?" Jared questions. They're yelling. It's a little hard to hear with the wind whipping past their faces.

"Because...it is not natural."

Jared snickers. "We didn't start out natural either, Jack. You were a Demon, I'm a Witch-Fairy Prince. In fact, it was pretty  _supernatural_."

He can feel Jensen grumbling. "Does this have everything to do with your annoyance towards the both of them? Think of it this way: They will be out of your hair when they're together--"

"Yes, deal!" Jensen yells enthusiastically. He tones it down when Jared takes notice. "I...mean...this is good enough for me. I get to spend more time with you without any unwanted interruptions."

Jared smirks, having won the non-argument between them. He honestly believes it's a good idea for Ren and Chad to be around each other, or at the very least date one another. Chad has been messed up since his trip to the other dimension, though he doesn't say it. This is exactly what he needs, another person who recognizes what it's like to be one way one minute, and completely transformed the next. They can help each other.

Eventually, they stop at their destination. The library. Jared needs up pick up some old mythology books and skim through them to see if there is anything to help him understand the dreams he's been having. They enter the place to find it almost empty. Jensen tilts his head, curious. He silently asks if all Human libraries were this dull and vacant. Jared responds by slapping his husband firmly on the buttocks. He'll get to play with him later. Right now he's on a mission.

The minutes pass by slowly, and they turn into hours soon enough. Jensen has inadvertently fallen asleep, quite bored. There is nothing on these pages that will help them. Just some tales of--wait a moment! Jared flicks back a few pages swiftly, accidentally shaking Jensen awake. He snores, and there's a bit of drool trickling down the corner of his mouth. It's pretty funny really. This only really happened when Jared was studying or doing something else that Jensen considered "boring". But this passage right here may mean something significant.

"Did we find something?" Jensen asks, wiping away drool and fixing his hair.

"Um, I'm not 100 percent sure, but I think I hit on something."

"Well, go on then. I am listening."

"Right. You see this picture?" Jared points at an illustration of a village. Jensen nods. "This is a supposed interpretation of the Elven Realm. Estia. I've been there, Jack! It's the place from my dreams."

Jensen leans in for a better look. "Are you positive?"

"I'm sure of it! Says here that Estia is home of the Light Elves--The Ljósálfar--and that the other half of Estia, Eshen, is the Dark Elves' territory." Jared furrows his brow in thought. "Dark Elves. Dökkálfar. It's all starting to come together. They've been at war for ages. The Dökkálfar believe in an ancient prophecy that..." Jared's throat goes dry.

"What? What does the rest say?"

"It says that...they believe in an ancient prophecy that details the end of all things. The one who starts it will be a young man with powers beyond his control."

Realization strikes them just in time as the library's storefront is blown away by a rough explosion. Jared flips over their table, and he and Jensen takes cover behind it. Someone's attacking them. The Dark Elves. People run around the store, screaming and yelling as tall, dark figures enter the shop with crude gun-like weapons. Their hoods are off this time, and Jared can see their faces clearly. Glowing purple eyes, dark skin and pointed ears. They are definitely Dark Elves, and they've come looking for him.

The attackers begin firing at the objects in the building, setting fire to the library. Everyone evacuates except for Jared and Jensen. They remain trapped. They've got to move, or else. Jensen peers out of cover discreetly, signalling Jared to make a surprise attack on an oncoming enemy. Jared nods, and braces himself. One of the Dark Elves checks out their cover, but Jared quickly knocks him out, and Jensen steals his weapon. By now, the others are aware that one of their own has fallen.

Jensen memorizes the details and functions on the gun before springing up, taking out one of the Dark Elves. They are in high alert now, firing back at Jensen. He comes back down, growling at their persistence. Jared provides as many distractions as he can; he causes bookcases to fall around them, makes flaming books smack into their attackers. Jensen peers out again, this time aided by Jared. They take several of them out together with the weapon and Jared's destructive Magic.

A Dark Elf sneaks behind them, charging at Jared with a crude dagger. Jensen turns the knob on the gun, and shoots the enemy. He blasts backward full force until he's blown through the wall, defeated. Jared and Jensen look to each other, then the gun. Jensen grins, winking. His video game sessions have given him a leg up on the competition. He has no more powers, so he's just gotta make do with what he has.

"On three, we get up and run outside, got it?"

Jensen turns the knob on the gun again. "Yes."

"Okay. One...two--" Jared doesn't even get to one. They're both thrown back by an invisible force, their cover has been blown to pieces. They hit their backs on a way, and fall onto the floor together. Jared groans. "Three. Jesus...that hurt."

"Nah'merhidan, Alfkiller." A Dark Elf says, walking up to them.

"Alf...killer?"

"Destroyer of realms, harbinger of the end times. Alfkiller. You must be eliminated before The Devourer is awoken."

"Devourer? End times? The Hell are you on about?"

"You must perish so that all can live."

"I don't think so." Jensen grumbles, firing off another round at the asshole in front of them.

The bullet goes out, but it does not collide with its intended target. The Dark Elf leader stops it midair with his own Magic, holding the stuttering energy bolt in place. The smirk on Jensen's face vanishes, and is replaced by a small twinge of fear. The Dark Elf tosses it to the side, blowing another hole in the library's wall. The flames surround them; Jared mistakenly inhales smoke, coughing. If this guy doesn't kill them, smoke inhalation definitely will. He can't watch Jensen being taken away from him again.

Not this Witch, not this day.

Jared's nostrils flare as he breathes heavily, hands balled into fists. His chest heaves. He can feel that hot blast of power build up inside him again, the same power that he possessed in the Dezlain Arena. His Fairy powers. As Jared's wings form on his back, the Dark Elf leader becomes visibly scared. He holds his hand up to stop Jared, but his powers don't work on him. Jared moves his head up in a sharp motion, sending out waves of Light Magic at his would-be assassin.

The Leader is pushed out of the store and onto the street, colliding with a parked SUV. People scream outside, calling for help and taking pictures. Jared's wings vanish, and he helps Jensen to his feet. He's a little banged up, but he'd rather have his husband slightly hurt than not breathing at all. Wouldn't you?

"Go back home." Jared commands, attempting to walk outside.

Jensen seizes his arm. "You cannot be serious. You wish for me to leave you alone with him? You cannot ask that of me."

"I'm not asking you," says Jared, poker face at the ready. "I'm telling you. Go home. This will be over quickly."

Jensen looks up at him like he wants to protest again, and he does, Jared can read his mind. But he ultimately obeys his husband. Jensen kisses him on the lips, hand lingering on his cheek, rubbing small circles on his flesh with the pad of his thumb. He's thinking of how beautiful Jared is, and how he's afraid he'll get himself hurt by fighting someone from an unknown realm. That's Jared's deep fear as well, losing Jensen, or just losing and never seeing Jensen again. It's a very rational fear, he believes. Jensen pulls away, taking out his keys.

"You come home." He says in a commanding tone.

Jared smiles as best he can. "Yeah. I promise."

Jensen nods to him before taking off out of the burning building. Jared stands there, ignoring the falling debris surrounding him. He doesn't move an inch until he hears the roar of Jensen's engine come to life, and drive away until he can't hear it anymore. Once he's certain Jensen is out safely, Jared moves. No, he doesn't move. He  _hovers,_ allowing his wings to take over for him. He flies out of the crumbling librar, and lands in the middle of the street.

He spots several people taking pictures and videos on their phones or other devices. That's when he realizes that he's broken the number one rule of the Magical World: Never expose Magic. Technically, he's exposing Magic on his father's side, who is not even supposed to exist. Does that count? Oh well. No turning back now. The Dark Elf leader comes to, and is immediately battle ready. He conjures a sword made from pure Dark Magic that Jared's never seen before.

"Do you think to stop the coming end, Alfkiller?" The Dark Elf taunts. "It is pointless. No one can defeat The Devourer. Only your death with prevent the end."

"I don't know anything about this Devourer, but I do know one thing..." Jared summons Angel's Bane, holding it faithfully at his side. "Large or small, any monster can be killed. No one's dying any time soon."

****

Jensen bursts through the front door. He almost calls for Ren to turn on the television, but he already has, and with Chad in attendance. They are on the couch, watching Jared and that Dark Elf engage in a brutal swordfight. Jensen sighs, going to sit on the other end of the couch. The view of the fight is coming from a variety of different sources. Cellphones, police cameras, traffic cameras, helicopter cameras, everything. Jensen has been on Earth long enough to know these things. He holds his breath as a reporter tells the news.

_"I'm standing here just yards away from the strange happening Downtown. Two individuals--one of whom has been identified as Jared Padalecki, a local author--were reported fighting by many bystanders, though it has become far worse than that. We've witnessed things here today, things that seem to only happen in comic books or television. Energy blasts, flight, swordfights, anything you can think of--Oh, Mark, it seems that the two have moved their squabble to the skies--Holy Hell, are you seeing this--!?"_

The trio watch with undivided attention as the Dark Elf leader takes off in flight, with Jared hot on his trail. They cross swords in the air, and when Jared slices off one of the Elf's ears, Jensen cheers him on, earning questioning looks from both Chad and Ren. This is fine. He is sure they are cheering him on too, just very quietly. The two fighters fly out of viewing range, much to Jensen's dismay, but he knows that the fight is far from over.

****

"Give up," Jared says, high above the ground into the clouds. He faces the one who seeks to see him dead. "You can't win this battle."

The Dark Elf leader glares at him, hugging his slashed arm to chest. The place where his left ear once stood leaks blood. "I may not have won this battle, that is true, but you will not win the oncoming war. No one is safe, and you have damned us all."

"It doesn't have to be this way. Just tell me who The Devourer is, and we'll defeat him."

"You cannot stop it...no one can. The only thing to do now is wait for the end to descend upon us. Consider this, Alfkiller: If you die, you will save every universe in existence."

The Dark Elf activates a device on his wrist then that looks strangely like a more advanced version of a smart watch. He taps it once, looking at Jared with a sort of remorse before transporting to parts unknown. Jared is left hovering alone, questioning all that he's ever known. What's real anymore? What's just a myth, and what will pop up on his doorstep next? Jared doesn't want to find out.

Being here on Earth is too risky. He needs to take his family, and run, and he knows just the place. He's broken so many rules today; avid readers will now figure out that his book isn't just fiction after all. Poor mortals, being exposed to this horrible shitshow. Jared pities and envies them. They're normal, and they never have to worry about stopping a Magical Apocalypse or marrying a High Demon Of The 2nd Brigade. But they know of what's out there now, and it can't be covered up by even the highest order of Spellcasters.

Jared sighs, speeding back in the direction of his apartment. When he arrives, he spots Jensen, Chad and Ren watching television. He sees himself. Footage of his fight with the Dark Elf has is being talked about everywhere. It's breaking news, now suddenly becoming world news. Jared doesn't doubt that it's also trending on all social media platforms as well. #NotJustABook or #ItWasAllReal will be the topics, he can see it now.

"Well..." Chad whistles. "That was...awesome."

"Kickass." Ren agrees.

"Marvelous display of power, my love." Jensen adds.

Jared shrugs off the compliments for now, walking into his bedroom. He takes a few bags from under the bed, and begins packing clothes from the dresser. Jensen walks in, concerned. Jared almost stops, but he can't afford to. They have to run where it's safe before it's too late so they figure out their next course of action. Jensen comes all the way in, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing? What is wrong?"

"Jack, I don't know if you know this or not, but when someone starts flying around and casting spells and fighting beings from another realm, people start noticing." Jared huffs as he drops a t-shirt in one of the bags. "And boy, have people noticed my show today. We have to get out of here. You've seen enough movies to know that the government will be knocking on our door any moment."

Jensen is on high alert now. He helps Jared with the bags. "What do you propose we do?"

"We go to my mom's house, and we get the family out of here, to Edilani."

"Are you sure that's wise? With Chad's visions--"

"What other choice do I have, Jensen!?" Jared snaps, dropping his bags. He called him by his normal name. He doesn't even realize that he's been crying until Jensen starts drying his tears. "I'm sorry--I'm sorry. I just...I gotta protect you guys. I  _need_ to protect you. This all falls on me, and if I can't figure out a way to save you..."

Jensen starts shaking his head, smiling softly. "This does not fall entirely on you, Jay. You do not need to carry this burden alone. You have me, you have all of us. I do not posses real power anymore, but I am willing to help you any way I can. I love you dearly, Jared Padalecki, and your light shines brighter than ever."

Jared allows himself to fall under Jensen's spell, and his pulled down for a long, passionate kiss. When he pulls back, he briefly forgets his own name and why he's packing. Strange thing love. It's powerful, one of the strongest forces in all of existence. It has power. It drives people to marry, to harm, or even kill. Jared and Jensen's love is beyond all of that. It's concrete, intangible. They've been through far too many trials and tribulations, and it's only made their relationship stronger. He's grateful to Jensen because without him, life wouldn't be so exciting.

"What would I do without you...?" The Witch asks quietly.

Jensen smirks. "Die, probably. At least out of boredom. Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, let's go."

****

Stephen walks briskly through the halls of Castle Edilani, trying to suppress the urge to jump for joy. Jared has returned. Truly, it is a momentous occasion, yes? Why else would he return. Stephen was briefly investigating a slight disturbance in the castle, though it has since dissipated, which explains his short absence from His Majesty. He had not expected to see him for quite some time, but fate has guided him back to Edilani.

Just thinking of Jared's smiling face is enough to make Stephen's heart flutter. He has tried to deny it, but he can no longer. The King's Bodyguard is undeniably, hopelessly smitten with the young Prince. Is it treason? Perhaps. Is Jared already married to another? Yes, definitely, but maybe he could see the light eventually. That Demon brute--Jensen, ugh--has him under his thumb. Stephen does not understand what he sees in Jensen. He is coarse, and vindictive.

Soon, however, Stephen enters the throne room. He spots the King and Queen standing near their thrones with Jared and his family. They all turn towards the intrusion, but there is only one pair of eyes that Stephen will meet. They light up momentarily when they see him; Jared blushes. Could he possibly be aware of his unrequited crush on him? Perhaps it is possible. If he knows, then he has chosen to say nothing, which is fine, for now at least.

"Welcome back, Your Highness." Stephen bows, kissing the back of Jared's as he always does. "You look...very--"

"You may want to stop while you are ahead,  _Stefan._ " Jensen growls, arm snaking around Jared's waist.

Stephen ignores Jensen butchering his name. It happens far too frequently for it to be an accident. He only smiles at Jared's husband. "Hello to you as well, Sir Jensen, and to the rest of you..." Stephen frowns when he notices a rather tall, tanned man standing next to Chad. "Who are you?"

The man grins. "You don't recognize me, mate? I feel a little hurt."

Realization sets in. "Is that Soren?"

"Yup. In the flesh."

"But--How?"

"I'll tell you all about it later, okay?" Jared says finally, smiling beautifully.

Stephen licks his lips unconsciously. "Yes, of course."

****

"And he called me Alfkiller. I guess that means something? I don't know. Harbinger of the end times."

Stephen takes a drink from his mug of ale. He and Jared sit on the balcony in Jared's chambers, gazing at the night sky and the sea. The stars are bright, and are reflected off the water. Honestly, Stephen could get lost in this moment forever with Jared. Just the two of them, no one else. No Princely responsibilities, no ancient prophecies, and no Demon spouses. Stephen watches as Jared finishes his own drink, chugging it down without a second thought. He chuckles.

"Seems like you have had an eventful few days." Stephen hums.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. I'm just...I feel so trapped. It all comes down to me. I have a choice to make: Die and everyone survives, or live and potentially risk everyone's lives. Either way...I lose."

"I will not allow you to die, Jared. We can defeat this monster, and when it is all over, we'll dine in the great hall. We'll have a lovely feast. You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Jared laughs. "You know I would! Don't tease me with food, Steenie."

Stephen chokes on his drink. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Steenie. It's my new nickname for you. Like it?"

"It...needs work." They chuckle together. Jared, so pure, so innocent. He deserves better. So much better. "Your Highness?"

Jared's eyes glisten. "Yes?"

"I...well, I was hoping that you and I--"

Stephen is interrupted when the door opens. In steps the Demon ass himself, Jensen. He barges in unannounced, crashing their small party. Jared stands up, embracing his husband. He seems happy enough, but is it all just an act? Does he truly love Jensen? Sure, he may be kissing him now and giggling, though it could be a front.

"What's gotten into you?" Jared asks Jensen.

"I am feeling very frisky right now." He answers.

"I can see that." Jared looks at Stephen then. "Sorry about that. Talk tomorrow?"

Stephen gets up to leave. "Yes, of course. Tomorrow. Goodnight to the both of you."

It hurts Stephen's soul to leave, but he does. He may have fallen in love with Jared, but Jensen will always be the one to obtain his heart.


	6. Assault On Castle Edilani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen receives a powerful, royal upgrade. 
> 
> Later, as Jared and Jensen try to figure out their next move, one of Chad's disastrous visions come true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been anticipating this moment since the ending of the first fic. Get ready. (Will fix errors as I see them. I was too excited lol)

**_How are things on Earth, Jason? Is a bad?_ **

_Um...define bad for me please._

**_Have there been any follow up attacks in the area?_ **

_No, not at all, though you should probably think twice about heading back any time soon. There's a worldwide search going on for you. Everyone's talking._

**_Oh. Wonderful._ **

_That's not even the worst of it. The higher ups are looking for you too. Listen, I don't blame you for defending yourself the way you did. There was no other way. They attacked you so brazenly with their own Magic, whoever they are. But you're kinda unknowingly setting off a new age. Magic has been revealed to the world now._

**_Perfect. Another huge event I'm responsible for. Thanks, Jason._ **

_No problem, Little Bird. I got your back._

**_Good. I think I might need you in case something else happens. Keep your mind open for me, okay?_ **

_Gotcha._

Their Telepathic conversation ends, and Jared starts rubbing his temples. Not due to over exertion of his powers, but due to the stress of...well, everything! At least he has Jason to let him know about the crazy shit happening back on Earth. They haven't hung out with each other in a while, but they do keep in contact. He's got a girlfriend now. Lisa. She's pretty, and very nice to Jared and Jensen. It was assumed (by Jensen, of course) that Jason was definitely into Jared, and while it might have been true, it's not anymore.

Jensen's so jealous of any guy that even bothers to say hello to Jared. It's somewhat hilarious, but frustrating in the same instance. Not  _every_ guy wants to sleep with him! Jared would know now, he can peer into their minds. Jensen is just paranoid. It's all good and fine until he accidentally tangles with the wrong guy. He isn't a Demon anymore, and is actually susceptible to dying. Guns, sharp objects, even cars are more deadly to Jensen now than they've ever been. He has to protect Jensen now, and everyone else. They're counting on him.

Jared feels guilty all over again. He risked everyone's lives by fighting back against the Dark Elves, and, if the prophecy is true, he's putting them in even more danger. But he couldn't just leave them behind while he went on the run. The government would've been all over them, poking and prodding at his mother and siblings until they made something happen. Jared has seen this movie way too many times, and no one is going to dissect his family. As he mulls over in his agony, Jensen walks into their bedchambers.

"Have you found anything on this Devourer?" Jared asks.

Jensen shakes his head. "No. Gerald and I scoured the entire Royal Library for any records of this entity. We have found nothing. I apologize."

"Don't. It's okay, Jack."

"But it is not okay," Jensen says, sitting next to his husband. "I can see it in your eyes. You know that no matter how hard you try, you cannot lie to me."

"You're right..." The Prince confesses. "It's not okay. We have no idea on what we're up against, or how to stop it. I have Elves trying to kill me, the government  _and_ the high order of Spellcasters are looking for me, and some ancient monster is trying to destroy all worlds. Nothing about this is okay."

Jensen frowns. "You need a distraction."

"That's putting it mildly."

"Allow me to help you."

"With what?"

Before Jared is aware of it, Jensen is on top of him, kissing him and just rubbing his body onto his. Is this the distraction? If it is, he'll take it wholeheartedly. They haven't had full on intercourse in a while, so this is very welcoming. Jensen takes off his shirt, showing off his beautiful sculpted torso. Jared runs his hands along his chest; Jensen moans when he swipes over his nipple with his thumb.

Jared soon ross himself of his own shirt, the both of them clad only in denim. Jensen grinds into his hip, and Jared can feel the thickness that is Jensen. He loves it, he wants more. He wants Jensen to make love to him, to put it in already, but the former Demon has other plans. He kisses down Jared's chest, past his navel and mouths at his crotch, placing hot open mouthed kisses down there. Jensen unbuttons him, but he does it slowly. Tease. Finally, Jared's cock is free, standing straight up.

It's leaking, and Jensen licks up the tiny droplets with his tongue. Jared hisses. This is more than he can bear, but it's one Hell of a distraction! Jensen takes the head into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down until all of Jared is past his lips. He hasn't had a proper blow job for some time. Everything has been so damn hectic lately. Still, Jared revels in this act. As Jensen sucks, he pulls off Jared's jeans, rubbing small circles at his entrance.

His cock jumps, aching. This isn't nearly enough to satisfy him! He wants more--no, he  _needs_ more! He deserves more. He craves it! Jared whines, making his desire known to Jensen. The former Demon takes Jared's hard member out of his mouth, and smiles warmly at him. After some time, Jensen flips the cap of a bottle of lube open, dripping it over his thick cock. Jared shudders at the cold breach, quivering under Jensen as he rocks steadily in and out of him.

"Still so tight after all this time." He mutters. "Tight just for me, right?"

Jared nods, already out of breath. "Just for you, Jack, just for you. No one else, I promise. Harder, please!"

"Harder? Like this?" Jensen asks. He thrusts his hips faster; the sound of skin on skin contact is music to Jared's ears.

"Yes! Just like that. I missed this, I missed having you inside of me!"

"You will feel me--every last inch, my love. Share in this pleasure with me."

"Unngh! J--Jack--!"

"Jared. Oh, Jared. My Jared. My beloved."

****

Stephen strolls down the hall, nearing Jared's room. Today is the day he will tell him everything. Stephen will bear his soul, and tell Jared how he truly feels about him. If he is lucky, the Prince will confess to. They will finally be together. And though Stephen is more than certain that Sir Jensen will try to kill him for this, Jared will most likely stop him because that is the kind of person he is. Protective, caring. It is those traits which drew Stephen to him. It will not be easy obtaining his heart fully.

But he is confident.

However, that confidence slowly disappears once he gets closer and closer to Jared's bedchambers. Stephen begins hearing grunts and groans; stuttering moans, shivers. Declarations of fidelity toward another. He recognizes their voices. It is Jared and Jensen. They are making love, or something far more primal and barbaric if Jensen is involved. Stephen cannot see how a being like him is capable of being sensual and loving. He is from the darkest pits of Hell itself!

Nevertheless, Stephen heads back to where he came from. It is becoming a pattern. He gets himself worked up over the notion that Jared might actually have feelings for him, then he is immediately let down when Jared proves to love Jensen even more. This entire crusade is ridiculous, but Stephen just cannot seem to stop.

****

"I will have you know that there is no such thing as 'Blood Orgies' where I come from." Jensen explains to Chad, sipping a cup of tea in the dining hall. "It is merely a Human construct, nothing more. I swear, the things you Mortals conjure up in those tiny brains of yours."

Chad chuckles as Ren eats his lunch next to him. "Hey, I was just curious."

"Whoever sought to slander our heritage by making false claims of rituals performed while fornicating in blood should have been put to death."

"Careful there, mate," Ren chimes in. "You're talking like a Demon again. Pull back a bit like we practiced, yeah?"

Jensen makes a face, straining to smile. Finally, he says, "I'm sorry, man. I don't know what came over me...dude."

"Yeah...no."

Jensen gives up with a well concealed pout. Chad and Ren have been trying to teach him how to speak normally. It has its moments, but Jensen always manages to slip up in some way. Well, whatever! He does not need their guidance! Jared loves the way he speaks anyway, and until he tells him outright to change his manner of speech, Jensen will continue talking the way he has since birth.

To be quite honest, Jensen does not understand why this makes others worry. His vocabulary is fine, is it not? He recognizes that Jared and the others mostly speak informally to one another in shortened versions of words. Perhaps, if he  _really_ desired it, Jensen could train himself to talk like Jared; he does not need the others. He can do this. Maybe with a little bit of pointers from Jared every now and then.

Jensen puts his head down at the thought of his husband. He has been going through so much lately. Jared knows he is not alone in this, and Jensen takes solace in that, but his behavior says another thing. It has been a few days since their latest romp in the sheets. Jared was sated, as was Jensen, though, as time passed, Jared began to shut himself in his bedchambers, only opening the door for Jensen. Whatever is out there to destroy everything, Jensen will assist any way he can despite being so powerless.

"I do not need your approval." He huffs, propping his head on his fist. "Jared's is the only one I care about."

Chad hums. "Oh, I know. You're whipped. Dick whipped."

"Dick...whipped?"

"It means the thing between Jared's legs is making your brain all gooey, and you can't help but to agree with him whenever he makes a decision."

Jensen frowns, looking up in thought. "That...cannot possibly be true. I disagree with Jared most times. And I love him despite 'the thing between his legs', so I believe your point is invalid."

Ren nods. "He's got you there, babe."

"Don't take his side! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm on the side of whoever is right. Jensen is right, you're not."

"Well, I'll be damned...again." Jensen snorts. "Am I hearing this correctly, or did you actually just say that I was right?"

"Don't let it get to your head, sunshine." Ren teases, winking at him. "We're still a cat and a dog at heart."

"That is very true."

As Jensen and Ren laugh, the King of Edilani himself graces the three of them with his presence. They politely bow their heads at him though they are not permitted to do so like everyone else. Jensen just respects Gerald greatly, that is all. Titania as well. He absolutely adore her. She truly has the mannerisms and beauty of a Queen. Gerald nods at Chad and Ren, but turns to speak directly to Jensen. When he talks, he almost sounds...excited? Hmm...

"Sir Jensen, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." He replies.

"There is something--well, I apologize, but I am just too giddy." Gerald says with a grin. "There is an important matter that I would like to discuss with you. Would you walk with me, Jensen?"

"Yes," Jensen answers, standing up quickly. "Yes, of course."

"Splendid. Let us be on our way."

Jensen knows not of this important matter, but he is aware that it must be urgent if Gerald delivered himself in person to tell him. They exit the dining hall together, side by side. Jensen looks at his father in law, admiring the way he walks and talks. The epitome of a kind and just king. Jensen is happy that Jared decided to give him a chance when he first reached out. Their relationship has improved greatly.

He follows Gerald down a corridor, one unfamiliar to him. It is similar to all other corridors in design, but the turns and windows are vastly different. Finally, Gerald speaks to him, hands behind his back. So regal.

"How do you fare, Jensen?"

"I am well, for most part. It is Jared that worries me."

"You and I have this in common." Gerald admits. "I worry for my son. He believes that this is all his doing. It isn't. He could not have possibly known what was going to happen. No one could have guessed it."

"I suppose. Where is your bodyguard? Off admiring himself in the mirror?"

Gerald laughs. "He is in the neighboring village. I had asked him to perform a task for me. We must try and add some comfort for Jared."

"I want to help him, but I do not know how."

"You can." The King says. The eventually come upon a large door guarded by two men. They bow to Gerald, and open the door. Inside, is some type of strange laboratory. Tubes, electrical instruments and other things that Jensen does not know of are all in this room. "You can help him."

"What...is all of this?" Jensen asks, looking at the various marvels.

"This is my secret laboratory where I oversee special assignments from my trusted physicians and sorcerers. Everything in this room is Magic, and you are the only other one to know of its existence."

"Why? Why did you call me here?"

"Because," Gerald is soon approached by a female. She is the same physician that tried her best to save Jared when he fell into the sleeping death. He is grateful to her. She hands Gerald a small yellow object. It looks like a pill. He shows it to Jensen, almost as if he wants him to take it. "You are powerless, and you do not wish to be. It is killing you inside. You want to help my son, and this is the way to do so."

Jensen takes the pill from Gerald, turning it over carefully in his hand. He does not want to accidently break or sunder it in any way that will make it useless. He knows nothing of what it does anyway! It looks sturdy enough though, and it seems to be glowing faintly as well. There is Magic at work here. 

"What is this?"

"It is my power." Gerald answers calmly; Jensen frowns. "A part of my Magical essence. It will grant you the whole of all of my abilities."

"Wait. When you say Magical essence, do you mean--?"

"My life force. Jensen, I must confide in you. I know my days in this realm are running short. My powers are waning, and I can feel myself dying. There is naught I can do to assuage whatever darkness is coming, but I can gift it to another more deserving, someone who is willing to protect my family no matter the cost. If you take this, you will not be Jen-Sen again, but you will be reborn into a more noble hero. The powers of the Fairy King of Edilani will flow through you, and it will take some getting used to."

The information that Jensen receives nearly breaks him. Gerald is...dying? But--

"Will you tell Jared?"

Gerald smiles sadly. "I will tell him when it is time to tell him. For now, you must become the hero you were meant to be. Fight alongside my son to protect all that is."

Jensen nods. He is ready for this. For so long, he has suffered the memories of Hell, the Pandemonium Pyre, Jared's first death and many other horrific tragedies. He has been Jen-Sen, but now he will become someone else. From this moment forward, he is killing off Jen-Sen forever, choosing to take up the mantle Jensen once and for all. Without hesitation, he puts the pill in his mouth, swallowing it.

At first, nothing happens, but Jensen starts experiencing changes within himself. There is a warmth that spreads through him, but it intensifies, getting hotter and hotter until it starts to burn. Jensen doubles over on the floor, dry heaving, convulsing. His DNA is rewriting itself, forming something new. In a flash, it stops, and Jensen is left panting on the cold floor. Gerald helps him up, dusting him off. Jensen wobbles slightly, putting his hand on his head.

"How do you feel?" The King asks.

"Awful," Jensen answers. "But enlightened..."

"That is to be expected. So much information has just infiltrated your body and mind." Suddenly, the castle shakes, rattling everything and everyone. A guard comes in, very much out of breath. Gerald frowns. "What is going on out there?"

"Your Majesty," says the guard. "There is an assault on Castle Edilani!"

"Rally the guards. Defend us from this threat. See to it that the Royal Family is safe." Gerald looks to Jensen then. "Are you ready for a crash course on your new abilities?"

Jensen holds his hand up, cradling golden fire. What a strange color for such an element. He is determined. "I am ready. Let us not keep our guests waiting."

****

Jared, Chad and Ren are walking towards the Royal Gardens when the assault happens. It's unexpected, but in a way, it was expected. Chad had foretold this event in a vision, though the details were less vivid. But here they stand, witnessing horrible, four armed creatures with three eyes and dark skin burst through the stained glass windows. There are seven in front, and seven in the back of them. The creatures snarl at them as Jared gets into a battle stance, drawing Angel's Bane.

"Friends of yours, Padawhacker?" Chad jokes.

Jared shakes his head. "You should know the answer to that."

"They look...feral."

"What gave that away?"

Ren steps in front of them, cracking his neck. "Step a little bit to the right, lads."

Jared almost asks what Ren is doing, but before he can form the words, he witnesses the unthinkable. Ren falls to his knees, growling an inhuman noise as the sound of his bones snap and reshape themselves. His body is undergoing changes, and Jared stands horrified as thick brown fur sprouts out of Ren's skin. He roars this time, frightening the creatures that came in. Soon, Ren takes on the appearance of a large wild cat, one that Jared has never seen before. He's bigger than any type of cat!

Immediately, Ren lashes out, going to attack a creature without thinking. Chad looks very relaxed about this. In fact, he's grinning. Jared shakes his head and proceeds to assist Ren in defeating their attackers. They aren't Dark Elves, but something worse. When Jared slices one in half, the monster explodes in a puff of black smoke. Jared quickly theorizes that these creatures must have a sort of relation with the Devourer. Maybe.

The creatures rush at them with newfound confidence, but Jared and Ren dispatch of them quickly. Jared kicks the last one to Ren, who in turn swiftly rips open it's throat. Ren saunters back over to Chad, purring when he scratches his ear. With the last of the threat destroyed for now, Jared gives his former cat a once over. What the fuck happened to him that made him change, and why is Chad so nonchalant about it!?

"I'm sure you have questions." Ren says. 

"Umm, yeah, you're goddamn right I do." Jared scrubs his hand over his face. "Let's start with the obvious one. How the Hell did you do that?"

Chad snickers. "So, funny story. Last night, we were in the bath, fooling around as usual, then all of a sudden, he's a fish. I freaked out at first too, but then I thought it was awesome. All night we tested it out, his limits. Dude, you won't believe this. He turned into a dragon!"

Jared is shocked to hear this, but he has bigger fish to fry. "Okay, yeah, that's awesome, but I gotta find Jensen. You guys go to my family. Keep them safe." He starts sprinting in the direction of the throne room. "Tell me all about it later!"

The duo watch him run away, taking out more monsters with his powers. Chad crosses his arms over his chest, thinking. "He's gonna need back up."

"So will his mother and siblings."

"True."

"What are you thinking about, Love?"

"Go with Jared, I'll check on the others." Chad grins when Ren looks to him with big blue eyes. "I can take care of myself. Go. I got this."

Ren sighs, nuzzling against Chad. "Don't die on me. I was just starting to like you."

With that, Ren chases after Jared. It shouldn't take too long. He's a freaking Werecat right now or something. The Seer bites his lip, picking up one of the fallen creatures' jagged swords. He can sense the dark energy from it. Wherever they're from, it's not pleasant. Chad runs in the opposite direction, fighting whatever creature stands in his way. He's not experienced with a sword, but he'll learn fast.

Their lives depend on it.

****

"Jensen, to the left!"

Jensen ducks under one of the dark creatures' weapons just in time. It nearly took his head clean off! The beast shrieks as Jensen zaps it with lightning; it dies shortly after. He helps Gerald and a handful of soldiers cut down more of these monsters. They are fighting to get to the throne room where Titania was last seen. If she is still there, then she has no way of fighting back against the invaders.

"We must hurry!" Jensen shouts, plunging his conjured sword into an enemy's chest. "Jared is in danger!"

"If he hasn't already, I'm guessing he is engaging with our guests right now."

Jensen takes small comfort in that. Jared, he beloved hero. He would fight to the death if it meant protecting those dear to him, an act that Jensen has mixed feelings about. He prefers to have his husband alive and well instead of becoming martyr. Jensen snaps out of his thoughts as another wave hits them. He stands in the forefront, casting spells unfamiliar with him. They come naturally; Jensen thinks of their intent, and it becomes reality.

Fae Magic.

Very unpredictable.

Suddenly, Jensen sees Jared round the corner way down the hall. He is running alongside a giant beast of some sort. A cat?

****

He killed a Hell of a lot of these things, and now he's headed for the throne room with Ren beside him. Jared communicated Telepathically with Chad; he's safe with his family in a hidden area now, but his stepmother is still missing. He has to find her! As Jared turns the corner, he spots Jensen and Gerald battling against the attacking monsters.

Jared sends Ren out first. The shifter nods in understanding, and tears through the lot of them, clearing the way for the rest of them. The soldiers that remain stand in front of Jensen and Gerald, swords pointing at Ren in horror and defense. Jared runs up to them, hands in the air. He comes between the large cat and everyone else.

"No, stop!" He says. "It's okay. He's on our side!"

"Yeah," Ren bares his sharp teeth teasingly. "I'm your side, lads."

"Soren?" Jensen comes up, looking him over. "How is this possible?"

"I believe this has something to do with Big Jay."

Jared shrugs. "Beats me. I honestly have no idea what's going on," He pauses, then hugs Jensen tight. "But I'm glad you're okay."

Jensen hugs him back, but kisses him afterwards. "As am I, my love. What are you doing here? Why are you not with the others?"

"I could ask you the same question, to be honest."

"And we will all get our answers after we find my wife." Gerald interrupts. "Shall we go inside?"

Oh. Right.

They're outside of the throne room, they only met each other halfway. Gerald directs the guards to open the doors. Jared, Jensen and Ren stand beside each other as the doors swing open. Inside, they make a heartbreaking discovery. They spot Titania near the thrones, laying in the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Dead. Over top of her is a snarling, seven foot tall beast with four arms. He seems to be a taller, more brawny version of the shadow monsters they've encountered thus far.

He must be their leader.

When Gerald gazes at his deceased spouse, his heart snaps in two, and Jared's heart breaks for him. The King shouts in grief, flying over to the menace that murdered his wife. The hulking beast, however, captures Gerald by the throat, tossing him to the far side of the room. The soldiers charge at the monster as well, but it slashes them all with it's large battle axe. Ren sprints over to check on Gerald while Jared and Jensen weigh their options. The Witch can feel the Magic radiating off of his husband.

"You have Magic now?" Jared's wings show, and light particles dance around him. "Since when?"

Yellow lightning crackles between Jensen's fingertips. "Since five minutes ago actually."

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"Clearly."

Jared strikes first, sending a ball of conjured light over to the beast. It merely reflects the Magic with it's other hand, destroying a column near Gerald's unconscious body and Soren. Jensen tries next, firing lightning at it. It has little effect, and the monster shrugs it off. Jared flies toward it with his sword, not unlike how his father just did. At the last second, he evades the creature's capture, and cuts off it's lower left arm.

It howls in pain. Good. So it isn't invulnerable after all. Jared calls to Jensen, briefly explaining that physical attacks work fine. Jensen sprints toward them, only to jump several feet into the air. He uses his forward momentum to propel himself forward, chopping off the beast's upper right arm with a silver rapier. It's different than Angel's Bane, but he'll make due. The cut limbs evaporate in thick black smoke. This is going great. It's working. Jensen gets too into it that he doesn't spot the monster regrowing it's arms.

But Jared does.

The dark beast lets out a guttural screech that makes Jared and Jensen cover their ears. In their incapacitated state, the creature swings at them with the flat side of his axe, sending them tumbling back together. They groan. This isn't good now. He's unbeatable. There's no way they can fight this thing and live. The monster comes back to them, lifting the axe above it's head for a focused strike. Jared is too weak to fight back, as is Jensen. He touches his husbands hand; their matching rings light up. Jared smiles weakly at him; Jensen does the same. At least they perish together.

Just as the beast lowers the axe, it is stopped by a Magic Barrier of yellow light. It surrounds Jared and Jensen, protecting them from harm. This is not his Magic. The Witch looks at Jensen in question. Jensen shakes his head. This isn't him either. If not him, then who? The question is answered when the two of them look behind the monster, spotting Gerald standing up, hand outstretched and nose bleeding. What's happening to him?

"Get away from my boys..."

The creature turns around, momentarily stopping it's assault on Jared and Jensen. He stalks over to Gerald slowly, intending to kill him. Jared attempts to get out of the barrier with Jensen, but Gerald's Magic is strong. He then realizes what his father is doing: He's sacrificing himself for them. This prompts Jared and Jensen to slam their fists harder on the barrier. They tell for Gerald to stop, to allow them to help, but it's fruitless.

As the best gets closer, Gerald glows. Literally. His skin lights up, brighter and brighter. Before he and the monster are fully engulfed in the blinding white light, Gerald sheds a small tear, and smiles at them. The barrier breaks down, and everything is silent. Once the dust settles, Jensen stands up, helping Jared up to his feet. They look for Gerald. All they find is a darkened scorch mark on the floor where the monster stood, and the King's crown and robes where Gerald was last seen. Jared falls to his knees, sobbing. He picks up the crown as Ren patters over to thrm.

Titania is gone, so is Gerald.

The King and Queen of Edilani have perished, and the kingdom's future is uncertain.


	7. I Said Get The Hell Away From My Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the assault, Jared and the gang pick up the pieces to decide who rules over Edilani. 
> 
> Meanwhile, an unexpected guest enters the castle and latches onto Jensen, causing Jared to become less than thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a chapter I desired to have after watching the movie Beautiful Creatures for the 20th time. The dinner scene is my fave. If you've seen the movie or read the book, you know what I'm talking about. 
> 
> (Any errors will be fixed)

It's only been a week since Edilani lost it's King and Queen 

Technically a week and two days. It feels like it happened yesterday. The memory is still so fresh in Jared's mind. It's impossible to chase away. He saw his stepmother's lifeless body on the ground. He witnessed his father (who he just started to have a relationship with) sacrifice himself for Jared and Jensen and for the Kingdom of Edilani as a whole. For that alone, they are forever grateful, but sad. The kingdom mourns their beloved rulers just as Jared and his family.

Now, Jared allows his husband to massage his shoulders as he lays shirtless on the bed. He hadn't asked for it. Jensen just...did it. Maybe because he could tell Jared was stressing about everything. No rulers, the funeral, it's all fairly troubling. And while they had their free time, they've been talking about a few things, things that need to be talked about. Jared hums when Jensen massages a tender spot on his right shoulder blade.

"He was dying, you say?"

Jensen nods, though Jared can't see it. "Yes. I suppose he wanted his legacy to live on in...me."

"Why you?"

"He told me that I was hero, that I deserved it. The King said to me that I was to become the hero I was meant to be. Your father was going to tell you, but..."

Jared snorts softly. "The attack."

"Yes..." Jensen says quietly. He smirks a little when Jared giggles. "I'm sorry, are you ticklish?"

"N--No!" He says too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive!" He insists.

Jensen wiggles his fingers across Jared's sides, receiving a hearty laugh in response. He keeps at it, grinning. "Really? Because it seems to me that you are in fact ticklish!"

"Jensen!" Jared laughs uncontrollably. "St--Stop that you cruel man!"

But Jensen doesn't cease in his actions. He continues to tickle Jared, reveling in the childish laughter that he produces. He won't stop, not until a perpetual smile graces Jared's lips for good and all. It's a symphony, his laugh. Melodic in nature, and pure all around. Jared turns over until Jensen his straddling him, tickling his ribs. Jared's face has reddened, and small tears pour out of the corners of his eyes.

Jensen soon stops, allowing Jared to catch his breath. They chuckle together, mindlessly enjoying one another. Then, Jared's laugh sours, and it becomes a strangled sob. When he begins to cry, Jensen is there for him, dropping down to hug him close. He peppers sweet kisses on his lips and cheeks, desperate to keep him calm. Jensen knows that Humans should be allowed to grieve, but he cannot let himself stand by and let the only man he's ever loved cry his eyes out.

"I'm here for you, my love." Jensen coos. "It's alright. Everything will be just fine. I do not yet know how, but things will fall into place. I'm sure of it."

"I love you, Jensen Ackles." Jared says as his husband wipes away his tears. "I love you so much. I can't do this--whatever this is--without you."

The former Demon is overjoyed to hear Jared say his full Human name. He smiles, kissing him once more. Before it can progress however, someone opens the door. It's Sharon. The two laugh, stuck together. Jared's mother giggles, having interrupted something rather intimate. Jensen doesn't mind. He gets off of Jared and stands up to his feet as the Prince quickly pulls on his discarded shirt. He's been working out a lot; his body has improved greatly. Jensen practically worships it.

There's no shame in it. He loves his husband, and every single part of his body, including the most intimate areas. The thought alone makes a small fire ignite in Jensen's belly. He calms himself down though. Thinking such things in the presence of his mother in law is bad for business, so to speak. Still, it's not like she doesn't know of the activities they get up to.

"Was I interrupting something?" Sharon asks with a knowing smile.

"Nah," Jared jokes. "Nothing at all. Just receiving a massage."

"Mhmmm..."

"Mom..."

Sharon's smile turns into a grin. "Just teasing, but I'd like to talk to you for a moment, if that's okay?"

Jensen nods to her, touching Jared's shoulder. "I'll leave the two of you to talk. I'll go see to Soren. We have a lot to discuss after what happened."

Jared pats Jensen on the head before he exits the room. His face splits into a small grin, and then he's gone. After all this time, he still loves it when it happens, just like a wolfdog. To be honest, Jared sorta misses when Jensen had canine characteristics. He was bouncy, hyperactive and he would hump Jared's leg like he was dying. He still humps Jared though, and it's definitely more enjoyable this way than the previous way. Regardless, it was still amusing to witness.

"Just a 'massage'. Yeah, right." Sharon snorts. "And I'm Medusa."

Jared shakes his head. "Wow. Okay. What's up, mom? Do you need anything."

"No, not really. Just came to check up on you is all."

"Oh. I'm okay."

The answer is short, and does not satisfy her.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jared insists, crossing his arms. "Honest."

Sharon plucks his forehead. "You're not a very good liar."

"Ow! Okay, look, I'm fine! Seriously. Mom, I'm doing okay."

"No, no you're not. Because if you were doing okay, you'd be out of here talking to everyone." Sharon sits down on the bed, bringing Jared with her. "You're not fine, and it's okay to admit it to yourself. It's fine to admit that you're NOT fine, honey. Gerald was important to you and Jensen; you were finally getting to know your true father after so long, and it hurts. I know. It sucks. I remember how it was a year ago. You resented him. A lot. Then, it just...came together. He was your father, and he loved you so much. He left to protect us from his world, but we became a part of it anyway. His death is not in vain. He died protecting you, our beloved child who definitely will save the universe from total annihilation."

Jared laughs at that. It's a full body chuckles, erupting from the pits of his stomach. Every word she just said was true, all of it. Gerald loved him so very much. He even gave Jared a choice between ruling the kingdom and remaining Prince. He never once berated or challenged his child's decision either. That's how much a royal he was. Noble, kind and caring. Had things been different, and Jared grew up here, he would've been groomed into someone just like his father, an act that he would have actually enjoyed, but would have found tiring eventually.

And yet, Jared can't help but to imagine how life as a true Prince of Edilani would've been. The finest clothes, the greatest of Fae knowledge, the most eligible of bachelors. Jared pauses at that for a moment. A life without Jensen is one he can't imagine having, and the thought soon crumbles into nothing.

"I loved all of us," Jared mumbles. "Including you."

Sharon has a small blush on her cheeks, and Jared peeks into her mind by accident. She a thinking of the ball here a year ago, when she and Gerald danced. He confessed to her. "Yes, well...that ship has sailed, hasn't it?"

He nods solemnly. "Yeah...I guess it has. Mom, I have a question before I forget."

"Fire away. I might have an answer."

"Okay, so during the assault, I was with Chad and Ren. Before we got attacked, Ren kinda...er...well, for lack of a better word, shapeshifted."

"Shapeshifted?"

"Yeah! He turned into a giant wild cat. I asked about it, and they both told me that he shifted into other forms as well, one even being a dragon. So, I was wondering, how is this possible? He was just a cat before."

"Strange." Sharon begins. "But he wasn't a normal cat before now, was he? He talked, and came from another realm. Has he exhibited signs of shifting before?"

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"When was he introduced to Magic again?"

"About the time that I--Oooooooh!" Something clicks in Jared's head. He looks at his mother sheepishly. "Remember when I turned him into a Human? Yeeeeaaaaah...that."

"Oh, Jesus, Jared."

"I know, I know."

"And your powers are expanding and mutating, creating different variations and outcomes as well as new results. Oh, God. You unknowingly turned your talking cat into a Transmogrifier."

"A Trans-what?"

"The magical term for shapeshifter. They used to exist a long time ago, but they're extinct. Ren is different now. He wasn't born with it." Sharon stares at her son, inspecting him. "Just how powerful have you gotten?"

Jared puts his head down. "Apparently not strong enough to save my father. I'm just...nevermind. Forget it. So, what happens now? We don't have a King or Queen. Who will rule over Edilani?"

"I believe a council will determine that. Maybe. Time will tell."

It will. Jared's sure of it, but they're running out of time to begin with.

****

"Again!" Stephen commands with a deep frown on his face.

The men he is training pick up their swords, and duel each other once more. The former bodyguard grips the hilt of his rapier tightly. He's angry. Angry with himself mostly. King Oberon sent him away on a mission to the nearest village before the attack, and he was too late to stop anything. Stephen is pained by the King and Queen's deaths immensely. If only he was here to protect them...and Jared.

Oh, poor Jared.

He witnessed everything, powerless to prevent it. Stephen can only imagine the pain his secret crush is experiencing. Any child would mourn the passing of their parents. Jared is no exception. The attack didn't look planned, nor did it seem to have been coordinated beforehand. Stephen saw the skies darken around the kingdom; the village he was in and the castle. Those creatures descended upon them from the dark clouds. Maybe, in hindsight, it was wise for him to remain at the village, protecting the civilians who had no way to protect themselves.

Stephen sighs when a soldier is tripped by his opponent. He barks at him. "Grant! On your feet, now!"

"Ye--Yes, sir!" The young soldier says, scrambling to stand. Stephen comes to him, picking up his discarded sword.

"What happened?"

"I...I was tripped."

"And why were you tripped?"

"Because, I..." Grant shifts from side to side, embarrassed. "I wasn't focused."

Stephen purses his lips together. "Clear your mind of all but the fight, and you will succeed. Remember this, or you will fail instead!"

"I am sorry, sir."

"Do not be sorry, be better!" The bodyguard yells, shoving the sword back into his hands.

The young Fae flinches, but takes the sword back anyway. He is frightened, which is understandable because everyone is. They had to fight unknown enemies that might strike again. But they can't afford more casualties while there are so many new volunteers. Stephen exhales deeply, regretting the sharpness in his tone. He may have been a little too harsh on the poor boy. He claps him on the shoulder.

"I do not mean to sound so angry, but you must focus, you must pay attention to your enemy's movements. It will make incapacitating them much easier. Okay?"

Grant nods. "Okay."

"Alright," Stephen gently pushes his chest with a smile. "Get back to it." As he turns around to check on the other soldiers, Stephen witnesses Jared stepping into the training yard. Everyone he passes by bows down. Stephen is entranced. He's walking confidently towards him, gracefully. His long, white cape trails behind him. A true royal. Stephen drops to one knee. "Your Highness."

"Oh, Stephen," Jared says with a small snicker. "It's okay. You can stand up. And you don't need to keep addressing me that way. You're my friend."

Stephen stands up. "Forgive me, it is hard to switch off so easily. Might I be of some use to you, Jared?"

"Yeah, I just...I was hoping that we could talk, just you and me for a second. If you're busy, that's fine, I can come back later--"

"No!" The bodyguard says quickly. He flushes when he realizes just how fast he said it. He clears his throat. "I mean, I am not too busy right now. This can wait. Please, lead the way."

Jared smiles, and guides them back into the castle. Stephen turns towards Grant, signaling for him to continue his training. He saved that boy from a monster that killed his mother, and he is desperate to learn in the ways of the sword. It will not be easy; soldiers are needed around the castle and kingdom all the time, every day and night. Being a new recruit means he will have less time to interact with others as he will be too busy training.

In a lot of ways, Grant reminds Stephen of how he was when he was just a small child, how eager he was to serve his King. But there is no King now, nor is there a Queen. The kingdom of Edilani rests in Jared's hands for an undetermined amount of time. He walks with the Prince silently, thinking idly if his next choice of words. Finally, Jared speaks to him. His regal tone is masked by something else. Fear? Guilt? Whatever it is, it pains Stephen to see Jared hiding his true feelings.

"How...are you?" He asks.

"I fare well," Stephen replies. "I am...well, to tell you the truth, I feel not so well. While yes, I am trying to pick up the pieces like so many of us, I still feel...hollow."

Jared laughs, but it's easy to tell that he isn't amused. "I'm not doing good either. My dad...he...I was just getting to know him, ya know? After all these years, we finally found each other, and he's just gone. Titania too. I miss them so much. The castle feels empty without them."

"Yes, I agree. It is deeply upsetting."

"I know that you and my father were close, and that you viewed him as a father figure. This loss is as much yours as it is mine."

Stephen looks at Jared, but the Prince just stares ahead. "King Oberon--your father--was a magnificent leader. He looked after me, he looked after everyone. His is a loss that will be felt throughout generations...if we survive that long."

"Stephen," Jared says, turning to him. "Are there any eligible heirs to the throne? Ya know...anyone besides me?"

"Err...not that I'm aware of. Titania was unable to bear children, and, obviously, you're the King's only child. You're the only one, but you've refused ascension to be the next King of Edilani. We need a leader."

Jared snickers, resuming their walk. "That's an understatement. The kingdom is rebuilding what's been lost, and we're healing, but someone must stand tall."

Soon, Jared is approached by a young guard bringing urgent news. He bows. Stephen looks him over. This boy is also one of the newest recruits. He can tell by the red patch on his shoulder.

"Your Highness," he says. "There is an urgent matter that needs your attention."

"Has there been another attack?" Jared is on the defensive.

"Not quite, though her attitude may lead to one."

"Her?"

"A woman who claims to be a member of the Royal Family. Sarana, sister of Queen Titania. She arrived not too long ago."

Jared glances at Stephen in shock. Perhaps their luck has turned over in their favor. Maybe. They cannot just crown anyone. The bodyguard nods when Jared asks him to accompany him to meet her.

****

Jared follows the young recruit until they arrive in the King's study. There, he and Stephen are met with a beautiful woman with medium light brown hair, and titillating curves. Her lips are full, and her bust size makes Jared blush red in embarrassment. He's never been good around women. He appreciates them, he respects them, but it's just so hard to be around good looking females. The poor Prince just feels so intimidated by them.

Her dress looks to be made from the finest of silks, and she's adorned with gold and jewels around her throat, in her hair and on her wrists and fingers. Just from this image alone, Jared deduces that she comes from a wealthy family already. The recruit leaves them to their own devices, and exits the study. Stephen nudges Jared in the side when he won't look even look at his guest. She smiles, and goddammit it's like he needs to take a shower just from that. Her Fairy wings are bright red behind her, fluttering.

"Ah, so you must be the Prince of Edilani I have heard so much about." She says. "My name is Sarana Fierna, of House Fierna, sister to the Queen."

Jared struggles. "I'm, uh, I am...Jared Padalecki of...Earth. It's a pleasure to have you here at the castle."

"Yes, it is much larger than my own home. It is already large than most, but Castle Edilani makes it seem like a dollhouse."

"Haha, well then. So...this is awkward, but Titania never mentioned a sister, let alone a family of her own."

Sarana giggles. "That should be expected. Growing up, her and I never saw eye to eye. We competed against each other in everything. It is a shame. By the time she grew into a beautiful young woman, she was betrothed to King Oberon. After the wedding, our parents died, and she and I had a...let's Just say we had a disagreement. We have not spoken since. But now she is dead, and I have come here to pay my respects...and..."

Jared frowns. "And?"

"Well," Sarana's solemn tone changes, and it soon becomes clear that her intentions aren't as pure as she made them out to be. "It's just that...Edilani is without a King or Queen, and the closest living relative has refused the crown."

"How did you know--"

"Word travels fast in this land, Young Prince. Never forget that. So, if you, the King's only child, were to give up the throne, who else would it fall down to? Me."

Stephen grimaces. "Impossible."

"Darling, anything is possible here." Sarana grins. "Now, bow. Before your new Queen."

"I beg your pardon? The decision has not been made! It is a process. There should be a council, and--"

"Then gather your council. They too will see that I am the rightful heir to this throne, and I will have it."

Jared stands there. His embarrassment has since changed and warped itself into something dastardly, into something hateful. He does not like the woman before him. She tried to play innocent, but she revealed her true colors. Jared doesn't doubt that Sarana is the Queen's biological sister; he can see the resemblance in her face. He does, however, feel that she has no right to claim the throne for herself, despite her being part of the Royal Family.

As he glares heatedly upon her, Jared shudders. He can feel the Magic coming from her. It's familiar Fae Magic for sure, but it's a power he's never experienced. He can almost hear it, vibrating, calling to him seductively. Sarana smirks. It's her. Whatever this power is, she's trying to use it on him. It's not working. Jared stands up tall, straighter. To his full height. He looks at her sternly, and she takes a small step back. He's onto her sick games. Yet just as he is about to call her out, Jensen comes in, reading from a tome.

"Jared, I found this among the King's belongings, and--" He stops when he notices Sarana. "Oh. Hello. I wasn't aware that we had visitors. How do you do?"

Sarana puts on a charming smile. "Just fine, thank you. I don't believe we've met. I am Sarana, sister of the late Queen."

"I am Jensen Ackles, spouse of the Prince," He says, kissing her hand. Jared's eyes nearly pop out of his head. She's using that charming Magic bullshit on him! "But you may call me Jensen, or Jack if you wish. You're beautiful."

"Oh, how flattering."

"Okay, that's enough." Jared finally intervenes, pulling Jensen away from her. "Look, Sarana, it's nice that you stopped by, and it's unfortunate that you missed your sister's funeral, but I must ask you to leave."

"Leave?" She has the nerve to sound offended. "Why, I just got here. I am a part of this family after all."

Jensen looks to Jared, brows knitted together. "You would throw out a member of the Royal Family?"

"It's complicated--"

"Surely not as complicated as you think." Jensen's tone is...something isn't right about it. He turns to Sarana. He unconsciously hands Jared the tome, and holds his arm out for Sarana. "You shall stay with us. Come, I will escort you to your quarters. You must meet everyone at dinner."

Sarana happily takes Jensen's offer, looping her arm with his. "Sounds exciting."

Then, Jensen exits with Sarana, passing by Jared as if he weren't even there. He's stunned to say the least. His rage towards this random woman infuriates him to no end. She has shown up to commandeer the kingdom, and now she wants to steal the love of his fucking life! Jared signals Stephen to follow them. The bodyguard at first deliberates the command, but he follows through.

After, Jared looks over the tome in his hands. It's written all in Fae Language. It speaks of "The Powers and Legacy of Kings". Useful.

****

Dinner is...frustrating.

Jensen is not by his side. He has been sitting with that harlot, Sarana, hanging off her every word, obeying her every command all day. It took so much power within Jared just to not wrap his hands around her fragile little neck. He's caught on to her little games. She's trying to seduce his husband and usurp the throne! But she won't have it. He can't let her have it. Not without a strong fight. His father and his father before him have sat proudly in the throne room, watching over Edilani peacefully.

She'll only corrupt their legacy.

He watches her interact with his family, grudgingly stabbing his fork into his meal. Sarana is trying so desperately to work her way into their hearts, but he can see through her, and hear everything she's thinking. Sarana craves to be Queen, she desires it, and she knows she's going to get it. Not on Jared's watch.

"You must have meet some interesting people then," Megan laughs. Not her too. "I'm a little jealous."

Sarana beams. "Yes! So many wonderful Fairies, though I've never met Humans before! We're so similar."

"Not in the fucking slightest." Jared grumbles under his breath. It's loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Jared!" His mother gasps. "Language. I'm so sorry, Sarana."

"No, no. It's quite alright."

"No, it's not alright." Jensen interrupts. What the Hell? "Jared, mind your manners!"

Jared clenches his jaw tightly. "What have you done to him, you bitch!?"

"Jared!"

Sarana smirks, touching Jensen's shoulder. He stills, eyes flashing a light pink color. His mouth closes, and everyone gasps. What is this power she's possessing? Mind Control? Whatever it is, Jared doesn't like it one bit. Jensen looks to be in some kind of pain. Jesus, is he even aware of what's happening to him right now!? Does he know how he's been acting today!? Sarana took over his mind. She played him, she played them all like a fucking fiddle.

"Oh, Jared," she says innocently. "You've upset the family. And look at poor Jensen. He just wants his supper. How about it, Handsome Devil? You want more food? Open wide!" She slaps her hand on Jensen's shoulder, using her power to force open his mouth.

"Enough! Get away from him!"

Jared stands up, so does Sarana, and the room starts to move. In a way. Jared's powers have begun to take control over him. He causes the entire dining hall to be enveloped by a large cyclone, with all of them in the eye, the center. Their food flies away, and the wind blows in every direction. The table starts to spin on its own, and soon it feels like the room does the same thing. Jared stares down Sarana as this happens, hands clenched firmly into fists.

She's laughing, clearly hiding her nervousness.

"Seems like the Prince's power grows with each passing day. Such a lucky bug."

"You are not wanted here anymore." Jared says, snarling. He can see his family is concerned, trapped in their chairs. "You need to leave."

"Your husband seems to like my company very much." Sarana licks her lips, blowing a kiss Jensen's way.

Jared snarls again. "I will not ask again! Leave this place, and never return!"

"You cannot deny me my right to ascension! I will rule over this kingdom, and you all will bow to me! No one will stand in my way!"

"You sure about that?"

"There's nothing you can do. The council will decide in my favor. I will be Queen of Edilani!"

"You are no Queen of mine. The true Queen was selfless, and would've fought tooth and nail before someone like you wore her crown! There is another candidate in line, and you've proven yourself to not be worthy!" Jared snaps. "Now I said get the Hell away from my husband, you bitch."

He holds out his hand, and pushes a screaming Sarana out of the dining hall, closing the double doors behind her. He focuses all of his power on stopping the storm inside. It ceases, and the table stops spinning. Everyone is freed from Sarana's spell, including Jensen. He smiles sleepily before falling out of his chair, hitting the floor. Jared goes to check on him. He's fine, just sleeping. Everyone gets up from the table; Chad is dizzy, so Sharon and Ren help him.

Jared gazes at his husband's unconscious face. He probably won't remember any of this in the morning. Maybe it's for the best.

****

Sarana has be removed from Castle Edilani indefinitely. Permanently banned. Stephen has saw to it not long ago. He sighs to himself, walking down the hall towards Jared's bedchambers. He wishes to see him, to check on him. If only to hear his voice for a little while. Stephen knocks on the doors twice, awaiting patiently for an answer. Soon, Jared steps out, closing the door behind him. He is in his sleepwear. What did he call those again? Sweatpants?

"Hey." Jared smiles softly.

Stephen nods. "Hello. I just came to see how you were doing...and Sir Jensen as well."

"He's fine. Just sleeping it off. How'd it go with Sarana?"

"She has been banned from the premises. She will no longer be a problem for you or your family. I made sure of it, Your Highness."

Jared huffs. "I told you, Just Jared."

"Hmph. Well,  _Just Jared,_ you have nothing to fear for now."

"Good. That's great." It is silent for some time, but then he speaks again. "Today was crazy. Like literally insane."

"You caused a tornado to form in the dining hall. Insane is an understatement." They both laugh aloud, and Stephen can't help but to admire Jared's beauty. He deserves everything the light touches. Suddenly, he remember a his words earlier. "Jared, when you said there was another candidate, were you bluffing?"

Jared starts to shake his head. "No. I wasn't bluffing. I meant it. There is another candidate. They've lived here for a long time, they know how to fight and write a royal decree. They're perfect. They know the land better than any Fae around. As Prince, the true heir of the Edilanian throne, I can deem whoever I see fit as King or Queen. The Royal Blood flows through my veins. I have control over who takes my father's place."

"Then...who do you choose?"

The Prince puts his hand on Stephen's shoulder, squeezing slightly. He grins. "I choose you, Stephen Amell, to be the next King of Edilani."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAY! I loved working on this chapter lol. Stay tuned!


	8. Stephen Amell, King of Edilani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Stephen prepares to take up the mantle as King of Edilani, he confesses his true feelings for the Prince. 
> 
> Jensen and Jeff discover something in Gerald's old book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end of this tale. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back with this. I'm determined to see it to the end! Happy New Years, everyone!

It has been one week.

Seven whole days.

Stephen is nervous, scared to death actually. He stares at himself in the mirror. Tomorrow, he will wear the King's Armor, as well as the Crown of Kings while sitting on the throne. Tomorrow, Stephen will find himself to be the next King of Edilani. A tremendous burden indeed, he is expected to protect the kingdom, rule it, and punish any evil that threatens the land all at once. He now knows why Jared said no to taking the crown.

Ah. There he is again.

Jared. Always in his thoughts.

He gathered the King's former council, and told them of his plan to have Stephen succeed Oberon. Of course, the pious, stubborn bastards they are, downright refused to even acknowledge Stephen, a soldier, as a King. The bodyguard thought that was the end of that, but Jared really let them have it. He told them that "no one was better suited to lead Edilani." Jared made sure to tell them how qualified Stephen was, how sophisticated and strong willed and talented he is as well. Jared also called them "assholes", which was not Princely behaviour.

Still, Stephen appreciates everything Jared has done for him thus far. It is a shame that he can never call the Prince his lover like Sir Jensen can, or hold him or please him in ways he only dreams about. If he tries hard enough, perhaps Stephen can push down this unrequited love for for Jared. Maybe, just maybe, he could forget his feelings for him. But Jared soon comes knocking at his door, and his walls come crumbling down immediately. He just has that effect on him.

"Hey, Steenie," he jests. "Or do you prefer Your Majesty now? How about King Amell? Your Grace? My Lord? The Great Big Leader Of The Fairies?"

Stephen laughs. "My, they are all very awful, but I suppose you may keep that horrid nickname you gave me."

"Oh, come on! You love it. Don't lie."

_I do love it, and you as well, so please stop before I fall harder for you._

"You and your mate love butchering my name." Stephen says instead. It is spoken with way more venom than intended. "How is Jensen? Does he remember anything from the dinner yet?"

"It's coming back. In pieces. He said that he felt like he was drowning in his own body, watching everything happen against his will. Must be horrible to have your body controlled while you're still aware..."

"I can only imagine the fear he must have felt. But I must admit, the power you demonstrated at the dinner table was impressive."

Jared grins. "Yeah, well...when you're pissed off, things happen. I didn't know I had that in me, but then again, I'm discovering all sorts off powers. Sometimes I feel like it's all becoming unlimited, like the more power I obtain, the less Human I seem to feel..."

"To be fair, you were truly never a full Human, were you?"

"Yeah, I guess not..."

Stephen pouts a little, ashamed that he may have accidentally upset his dearest friend. He does not like to see that look upon his face. So, he closes off whatever distance is between them to hug Jared tight. The Prince freezes, tensing up. He had not anticipated that from Stephen, but he returns the favor soon enough. He wraps his arms around him, smiling. If Stephen could, he would glue himself to Jared forever, yet that is just not meant to be.

Couldn't possibly be.

"I wish I could take away your sorrows, my friend." Stephen mumbles into Jared's shoulder. "I wish I could take the stress you carry around you away. I feel so helpless watching you like this. I want to help you."

Jared chuckles. "You are helping me. By becoming King, you're helping me out a great deal. I appreciate it. Thank you, Stephen."

"Yes..." The Future King clears his throat. "Yes, you're welcome, Your Highness." They drift apart, and Jared straightens his crown on his head. "You're wearing your crown."

"It's a pain in my ass, but yeah, might as well, right? It's coronation day."

"You look...you look..." Stephen struggles with his words. Jared looks amazing. It's so easy to say in his head. The royal tailor has outdone herself once again. "You look..."

"I look...?" Jared smiles.

It's hard.

It's too hard to admit. Why is that so?

What has Stephen done to deserve such treatment?

Finally, he exhales, giving up. "You look good. You just look good."

"So do you, King Amell." Jared teases, tapping him on the chest. "Come on. We're gonna be late. Your calling awaits."

Yes, it sure does. Stephen turns around, giving himself one last look in the mirror. The fate of Edilani will rest within his hands in just a few short moments. Everything Oberon worked so hard for will be passed down onto him, a King that lacks the blood of the last King. The people will question his leadership, which is to be expected, but after watching Oberon so many times lead his kingdom, Stephen believes he's got a handle on this.

So, he straightens out his clothes, and fastens his cufflinks. Stephen glances at Jared through the mirror; they share a smile before they exit the room.

Jensen is a lucky man.

****

In the Prince's brother's bedchambers, Jensen frowns, looking over the pages of the tome King Gerald left behind. It's fascinating to be very honest. So many secrets. Hidden doors in reality; shortcuts, spells that could shatter time and space itself. Whatever knowledge is in this book, Gerald wished for Jared and Jensen to have it, to look it over. And perhaps it can be useful in the upcoming battle...whenever it is.

Jensen is stressed, just as much as his husband. He was mind controlled by a not so friendly Fairy a while ago, forced to play her little games. She bewitched him with her powers. Jensen wasn't attracted by her in the slightest. Sure, she was beautiful, but he didn't desire her like he desires Jared. It was her power that made him act like a jackass, something he had apologized profusely to his husband for. Jensen feels guilty for being so susceptible to her powers. Oh, well. It's over now.

"Did you know there was an incantation to briefly harness the power of suns?" Jensen asks Jeff.

Jeff hums, tying his tie in the mirror. "I didn't know my brother was Half-Fairy until a year ago, so I'd say there is a lot I don't know about."

"So interesting."

"Why are you reading that anyways?"

"I'm hoping it could shed some light on a few things, or provide us with information on how to defeat this Devourer."

"Wouldn't Gerald have said something about that before...you know?"

"I'm not so certain." Jensen laughs weakly, fond memories pouring into his head. "The old man had a way of keeping secrets."

Jeff nods. "Yeah, don't I know it."

Jensen drums his fingers on the bed he's sitting on as he looks through the many pages of the thick tome. So many spells, so many stories and obscure references and...

Wait.

"Jeff," Jensen frowns, licking his lips. "Come here please. I...I think I might've found something."

Jeff quickly goes to the bed, looking at the book with Jensen. "What, what is it? What did you find?"

"Here," The former Demon points. "Right here. This passage. It reads: 'The power of the Fairy King is not unlimited, but is more powerful than most being in the many worlds that exist beyond this one. The one who holds the true power of the Fairy King must be cautious with their Magic. The act of traveling between worlds greatly leaves one incapacitated for a period of time.' That right there. Gerald could travel between worlds. That's how he got us here the very first time. Maybe I could do the same? Travel to the land of the Light Elves that Jared saw?

"Yeah, maybe, but there's one thing. Gerald. We don't know how it works, and he didn't look so exhausted when he traveled multiple times." Jeff says.

"Maybe because he was only traveling from Edilani to Earth. Maybe because the realms are technically such a short distance away?"

"Seems like a stretch to me."

Jensen knows that it is, that's why he doesn't say anything else about it. They're just grasping at straws, but this tome seems to be the only thing they have right now. Jensen shuts it, putting in a bookmark to save his place just in case they need it again, he knows they will. He has to tell his husband about his findings. Gerald was his father. He needs to know more than anyone, and with his growing abilities, it's possible that he himself can travel between realms.

Maybe.

Again, grasping at straws.

"We have to tell Jared." Jensen sighs. "I gotta tell him."

"Yeah, sure," Jeff stands up with Jensen, helping him with his jacket. "After the coronation. He's extremely busy right now, trying to make sure everything perfect."

Jensen pouts. "This can't wait--"

"It'll have to, Brother In Law." Jeff laughs. "Jared's helping out a friend. You know how he gets when he's determined about something."

"Yes...I am aware, it's just that...I loathe Amell."

"Oh, really? Never would've guessed."

"Hmph. You jest, but it's true. He rubs me the wrong way."

"But he's more than capable at ruling this place. And hey! You're getting better at speaking American."

Jensen bares his teeth in a horrid parody of a grin. "Indeed. Let us be off. Wouldn't want us to anger his royal Dickface Cocknose."

"Ehh..."

"Too much?"

"A little. Just reel it in a bit, kay?"

"Alright."

****

Jared accompanies Stephen towards the throne room where the ceremony will be held. He smiles unconsciously. Not too long ago, his father walked with him the very same way to a ceremony of his very own. His wedding to Jensen. That day, Jared was the happiest he ever was. When he kissed Jensen to complete the union, it felt like everything was leading up to that one moment of true happiness.

Of course, the Prince knows his spouse was equally thrilled about the occasion. He even remembers the shorts Jensen wore to the wedding. Wait, that's not correct. Shorts? At A wedding? No...no, that just didn't happen. Suddenly, a strange vibration tickles in the front of Jared's mind.

Odd that he would have a completely different different memory of his wedding day. That weird spike in his head goes away, but it leaves him worried. This isn't the first time he's caught himself slipping. Back when his mother was explaining to him what a Transmogrifier was, he remembered suddenly that he already  _knew._ Jared never mentioned it to his mother because he thought it was just a thing he forgot about...but now he's not so sure.

Something is happening to his mind.

"Are you alright?" Stephen genuinely asks as they stop behind the closed doors.

Jared clears his throat. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm okay. Just felt a little lightheaded, that's all."

"Do you need to see the physician? We can delay the coronation for another day--"

"I'm fine, Stephen. Really. I am." He reassures. "Are you ready for your ascension?"

"No. I am terrified."

"Yeah...that's a given."

"But I have to do this. It has to be done. Someone needs to step up to the challenge."

Jared grins at his friend. "Spoken like a true King."

Stephen smiles warmly at him, blushing slightly. They both nod understandably towards one another, and two of the castle guards open the large doors. A small fanfare plays to signal their arrival. The people inside the large room stand up politely, looking to Jared and the Future King. Jared's heart thumps madly in his chest. He's not sure why he feels this way right now. Perhaps it's because the last time he walked down the aisle in this very same room he was getting married to the love of his life.

The memory of Jensen's smiling face makes Jared calm down a little more. It's bearable. He spots Jensen just ahead, standing next to Chad and Ren and Jeff. They all look so good, dressed so nicely. The former Demon does not look all too thrilled to see Jared walking down the aisle beside Stephen, but it's not like that. At all.

It's just his duty. He has to guide home through the ceremony because he is the only living blood relative to the previous King. Just as Gerald would officiate all orders or ceremonies, Jared must do the same, if only for this one day.

Finally, he and Stephen stand atop the stage leading to the two thrones. Jared feels a little saddened when he sees the empty seats standing tall. Stephen should think about marriage and producing heirs to the throne. It's the best course of action. The thought of a Mini Amell running through the castle makes Jared smile a bit, though he hides it from everyone else. Today is a serious matter. They can laugh later.

"Please, be seated." Jared commands to everyone. All those in attendance sit. Wow. A royal command. Feels great. He addresses the people, as he is supposed to do. "Since time immemorial, the land has provided for the Fairies, caring for them so long as the King ruled justly and...and fairly."

Jared looks down, shaking.

"Um..."

This isn't him.

"It has, uh..."

He isn't prepared for a speech like this. So, Jared Padalecki, Prince of Edilani, starts over, in his own words. He sighs, pushing aside everything he was about to say. He needs to be open to these people, he needs to be truthful. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Jared admits with a small laugh. The audience is confused, but he presses on. "I came up here with the intention of giving you this big ceremony where I crown the next King, but I can't do it. I will though, just not until I say what I have to say." He swallows, scratching his wrist. "I've only just started to know my father. He was absent for everything in my life. Most of you knew him as Oberon, but from the moment I met him and onward, it was Gerald, but before his death, it was Dad. I miss that guy. Growing up, my mother told me how he was this sweet guy who was also mysterious. He disappeared without a trace, but now I know, and I can't blame him. Not ever."

Jared doesn't realize he's crying until the tears stream down his face. He wipes them away, but he continues on. He has to.

"King Oberon was the greatest thing that has ever happened to Edilani, and I'm proud of him. I'm happy I got to see how much he loved his kingdom before he died. No one will replace my father, but this land is in need of a new King. I cannot lead you the way I want to, the way you deserve, so I chose a Fairy who knows more about the inner workings of this place, the politics, the guards, the armies, everything." Jared takes the Crown of Kings from its box, turning to Stephen. "Kneel, Sir Stephen Amell."

Stephen quickly drops to one knee, cape draped over his shoulders like a blanket. He holds his head high. He seems excited, but also proud of Jared for his speech.

"Do you vow to protect this land and it's occupants from foreign enemies?"

"I do." Stephen agrees.

"Do you promise to uphold the standards of a chosen King of Edilani?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you vow to give your life for this land?"

"I will be its sword and shield. I will be its guide. I will be light in the darkness. I swear on my life that Edilani will see a brighter future. I will continue Oberon's legacy, and I and my men will help you defeat the menace that threatens our worlds. I promise."

Jared smiles down at his friend, knowing that the Fairy means every single word he is saying. Stephen had always carried himself just like a King, but now it is being shown in front of the people. Jared places the crown on the top of Stephen head gently. It fits. It is lightweight, but it holds a heavy burden. Whatever move he makes from this point on will determine the fate of Edilani.

"Arise." Jared says. Stephen slowly stands, turning to the many who have gathered to see him today. Jared turns to them as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Stephen Amell, King of Edilani. May you rule over this land ever justly."

The audience stand up, and bow. Even Jensen, albeit begrudgingly. "All hail Stephen Amell, King of Edilani."

A momentous occasion in it's own right. Jared bows to him just as he should, but Stephen stops him, tilting up his chin with his hand. Jared blushes, looking away from the King. He stands up straighter, walking down the path until he joins Jensen and his family. He allows his husband to wrap his arm around his waist, kissing his cheek. Jensen compliments Jared on his speech, and Jared just accepts it.

It's all he can really do.

****

The parties here in the castle are never boring. When Jared first arrived, he was nervous about being near so many unknown people who didn't even like him. Now, he's just happy they're happy with how things are in this moment. Everyone's singing, and everyone's dancing, tapping their feet and moving along to the beautiful orchestra that plays. Sharon is being twirled about by Harry, and Megan is dancing with her daughter. Jeff, Chad, Jensen and Ren are reading, whispering things to each other, but Jared pays it no mind.

Whatever they're doing is probably unrelated to recent events. Jared looks about for Stephen though, wondering where he could've gone. He's not where all of the leaders of this land usually sit in the ballroom. His throne is empty right now. The last time Jared saw him, Stephen was chatting with some members of the council. Jared must look for him.

Before he can start, however, Jensen and Chad rush up to him, holding the book from earlier. Jensen talks first, seemingly excited. "Jared, there is something you must see."

"I'm sure," Jared says, looking for Stephen. "But I have another thing I'm doing right now."

Chad shakes his head. "No, I don't think this can wait any longer. It's important--"

"It probably is, um..." Jared knits his eyebrows together in thought. "Uh...I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before."

Chad frowns, taking a step back. He looks wounded. "Dude, are you serious? It's me. Chad. Your best bud? Former pizzaman turned Seer?"

As Jared hears these words, the memories of their first meeting is restored. Jared remembers Chad's enthusiastic willingness to learn everything about his world of Magic, the trip to the strange dimension Jensen sent him to, and his visions. Jared sees it all flashing in his head, and immediately processes it. He begins to feel guilty over the hurt displayed on his best friend's face. To lessen the blow, Jared laughs it off as a joke.

"I'm just fucking with you." Jared lies, grinning. "Of course I know who you are."

The Seer grins as well. "You got me. You're such an ass. But seriously, this book--"

"Tell me all about it soon, okay? I gotta do something. I'll find you later. Excuse me."

Jensen and Chad watch as Jared disappears into the crowd of people, excusing himself. He resumes his search for Stephen, horrified that, for the second time today, he completely forgot very important information about someone. First the details of his own wedding, then his best friend. What the Hell is happening to him?

He doesn't know. Maybe it's just the stress of today's events? Could be. People tend to forget things during stressful times. It's not completely unheard of. Still, Jared is very unsettled. He searches the rest of the ballroom, finding everyone but Stephen. Soon, Jared wanders outside into the gardens to clear his head, only to bump into the very man he's been searching for. Hm. What are the chances?

"There you are." Jared hums. "I've been looking for you."

Stephen smiles warmly at him. "Yeah? I just had to come out here for some time. It is too..."

"Stuffy? Crowded? Uncomfortable?"

"All of the above, I suppose. While you are here, may I confide in you?"

Jared nods, walking closer to Stephen. He leans on a stone railing, looking to the garden. "Of course. We're friends after all."

"I had a feeling you would say that." The King teases. "But...I just want you to know that I am proud of you. I commend your bravery for standing tall, and listening to your heart. One of the major reasons on why I admire you greatly. You do not even realize how much compassion and warmth you hold inside of you. Your greatest strengths."

"Stephen..."

"Jared, I cannot hide this from you any longer." Stephen moves closer to Jared, chest to chest. "You must understand me. I just--I feel so strongly for you. I love you, but not as a friend. I love you in the way that I want you by my side for all times. It's so painful to admit, but even more painful the longer I hold it in."

Jared is stunned. Of course, he had a hint that Stephen had a crush on him, but never did he imagine that it would evolve into something like this. Stephen looks so vulnerable here, pouring out his soul for Jared to see. God, it hurts just looking at him. Jared shakes, eyes fluttering.

"You can't...say things like that." Jared whispers.

"Kiss me." The King pleads, almost begging. "Please, Jared. I have to know. Just one kiss. I need to know if you feel the same as I do, even if you don't realize it. If you feel nothing after, I'll never come after you this way again. Just...please."

It's completely out of left field, right out of the blue. Jesus, Stephen's got it bad, doesn't he? His gaze is so intense that it makes Jared shift on his feet. He sympathizes with him, he does, but...it is wrong. But Jared was never one to turn down a friend in need. All he desires is a small kiss, right? Nothing serious. Jared knows that if he does this, no matter what happens, his loyalty will remain with his husband. He reluctantly nods to the King, who cups his face with his hands.

Stephen looks at him lovingly, and goes for it. Jared is still shocked nonetheless, and closes his eyes tight, blushing hard. It feels strange kissing another man, but nothing else happens. No spark, no huge fireworks, no anything. It's just a kiss, yet it's still wuite embarrassing. It's over soon enough, and Stephen exhales slowly. Jared looks down, whiping his mouth. There's the guilt again.

"So...?" Stephen queries.

Jared is truthful.

"I felt nothing." He mumbles, biting his lip. He picks up his head, looking into his friend's eyes. "Nothing."

Stephen is, understandably, hurt, but he tries to hide it. He smiles weakly. "Yes, of course. I suppose you would. You love your mate. I foolish to think anything else."

"Stephen, no matter what happens, you will always be my friend, and even though I don't love you the way you love me, we're still gonna be okay. Everything will come together."

Stephen doesn't say anything after that. He only allows Jared hug him close, long limbs wrapping him up warmly. Stephen melts into the embrace, resting his head on Jared's shoulder. Their moment of peace is interrupted by the clearing of one's throat. The quickly break apart, looking towards the doors leading back into the castle. Jensen is standing straight up, hard scowl fixed neatly upon Stephen.

"What have I stumbled across?" Jensen nearly growls.

Jared rubs his forearm sheepishly. "It's not what it looks like..."

"Is that so? Tell me, Jared, what do you think I'm thinking right now? And don't use your Telepathy on me. I want you to guess."

"Jensen, you're being ridiculous." Jared says angrily, brushing past him and into the castle. "We'll talk about this later."

With Jared gone, Stephen and Jensen stand alone in the silence. The former Demon looks at the other in unadulterated hate, and the King just looks on in slight annoyance. Jensen shuts the doors to prevent anyone from listening in on their conversation, and turns back to Stephen. He's angry, but also a bit curious as to what he and his one true love were talking about. It had to be important if Jared would ditch him and Chad to find him.

The hatred that Jensen feels for this Fairy knows no reasonable bounds. At first, he was pleasantly annoyed by his obvious crush on his lover, but now? Now, Jensen wants nothing more than to keep them apart. He's determined. Stephen is treading on very thin ice, and if he makes one wrong step, he'll fall in and freeze to death. It's a promise.

"What were you and Jared talking about?" He asks.

Stephen says nothing, further infuriating Jensen. He is quite known for his explosive temper. He growls softly, trying again.

"What were you doing out here with Jared, Fairy?"

"We were only talking." Stephen lies. "That's all."

"About?"

"I cannot say. It's private."

Jensen is livid. "Nothing is private within these walls. I demand to know what was said, and I demand it right now!"

"I cannot break the trust we have!" Stephen snaps, tears prickling in his eyes. He quickly blinks them away before they can form. "I cannot, and will not, break the trust that Jared and I have. You do not even realize how lucky you are, do you? To have such a devoted and loving mate? He'd do anything for you, and I just wish that I--" He cuts himself off, sighing.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Jensen asks, frowning at Stephen. It's just the two of them. The Fairy King hangs his head. "My husband. God, just when I thought you couldn't get any worse, you surprise me every single time."

"I do love Jared." Stephen answers quietly. "I am in love with your husband. But I know that he'll never choose me. He loves you too much. He does not want me, Jensen. He told me as much."

Jensen's upper lip curls, and his hands ball up into fists. "You stay away from him. I mean it."

"That's impossible considering our positions. I am King, and he is still the Prince--"

"I do not care if you are the King of this realm..." Jensen snarls, rushing up to Stephen. He grabs him by his collar. "If I find out you have done anything towards him, I will finish what I started a year ago, and I will cut your goddamn head off, do you understand me?"

The rage Jensen experienced during their first fight comes back, but is calmer than last time. He wants to destroy something, to rend Stephen's bones into ash and dust. All of this just because he committed the worst sin against him. Jensen seers, nostrils flaring. He's pissed off, and he honestly has every right to be. How would you feel if your partner's friend confessed their love for them to you?

Exactly.

"I...understand." Stephen huffs, also angry. "Now, would you please unhand your King?"

Jensen lets him down, adrenaline still pumping. He turns to leave. "You'll never be my King."

He leaves Stephen out there alone, wishing for him to spontaneously combust so Edilani would be rid of him. It's a lovely thought, but it doesn't last long. Jensen walks back into the castle, taking long strides, quick and in a hurry. He walks through the halls, headed for the bedchamber he shares with Jared. That is most likely where he is. Along the way, he takes the Old King's tome from Jeff and Chad. He needs this.

Finally, Jensen gets to their room; Jared is laying on the bed, using his powers to lock the door behind Jensen. "You want to talk?"

"You're damn right I do." Jensen says, setting the book down. "Jared, I get it. I do. You love your friends. You'll do anything to help them, but I cannot allow you to continue to be Stephen's friend."

"Are you serious right now?" Jared asks incredulously. He gets up, standing opposite of Jensen. "Are you ordering me to stay away from the King of this land? News flash: I'm the Prince!"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of your titles! But you will listen to me! Stephen is not a man I want you around. I'm afraid his decisions will be fueled not by his need to see Edilani safe, but because of his desire for you."

"Jensen, I appreciate the talk--I'm grateful in fact, but I'm not a child. I can handle it."

"Handle it? Jared, you've been oblivious to his frequent flirting and questionable stares since you first met him. He is--"

"No! I'm so sick of this shit!" Jared shouts. "I'm sick to death of this stupid fucking pissing contest you two have going on. It's so frustrating. Do you want me to say it? Fine, I'll say it! I'm  _NEVER_ going to choose him because I'm in love with _YOU_ , you fucking idiot!"

At the height of his emotions, Jared unintentionally shatters the windows that lead to their balcony. He doesn't flinch, but Jensen does. He feels bad, but only for a few seconds. He's still quite pissed after all. Jared walks to Jensen. Slowly. Jensen doesn't move. Jared pushes their foreheads together, looking him in the eyes. He's calming down, little by little, second by second.

"I'll only ever choose you..." He whispers. "Please believe that."

Jensen snorts, smug grin coming into place. Their arguments never last too long. "I believe you. I just get...jealous."

"Oh my God, did the great Jen-Sen, former High Demon Of The 2nd Brigade just admit that he gets jealous?"

"Don't push it, Your Highness."

"Okay." Jared says, kissing his husband deeply. They both moan into the kiss, rubbing up against each other sensually. "Mmm. Okay."

Jensen seems to fall under his metaphorical spell, but snaps out of it suddenly. "Ah. I almost forgot!" He calls to the Old King's tome with his abilities. "This. I didn't get to tell you what I found in this book."

"It belonged to my father?"

"Yes," Jensen flips the book open, turning to a bookmarked page. "It did. Jared, I have a plan. The land of the Light and Dark Elves. I believe I can get us there. Your father could travel between worlds, and I believe that power was transferred into me. We can go seek the answers we crave from them."

Jared looks into the book, taking it off of Jensen's hands. The words glow eerily. Every word on this page is true, he just knows it. Call it a hunch or something more magical, but this book is very much 100% trustworthy. Jared licks his lips, searching his memory for the images of the village he saw in his dream. It's difficult. It takes him quite a while to finally find it. These lost fragments are annoying. He can't tell anyone, not yet. Not until he knows what's happening.

"Go get Jeff." Jared commands.

Jensen nods, but then he says, "Why?"

"We're gonna need another Witch if we're venturing out into another world."

"Right. And Jared?"

"Yes?"

Jensen grins when bashfully when he gets to the door. "You're amazing and...I love you."

"Right back at ya, Jack." Jared replies with a wink.

As Jensen rushes off to fetch Jeff, Jared thinks back on the kiss with Stephen. Suddenly, the memory fades from his mind, leaving him wondering on what exactly he was even thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared, what's happening to you...?


	9. Child of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Jensen, and Jeff travel to Estia, the land of the Light Elves to find out how to stop the threat that seeks to destroy all realms. 
> 
> Along the way, Jared discovers new truths about himself, has a heart to heart with his brother, and comes face to face with the High King of the Dark Elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This chapter is the LONGEST one I've ever done for this series. Man, it's a lot. New characters and new truths! Enjoy!
> 
> (Any errors or mistakes are all on me. I'll get to them.)

"So, you want to do this right now? In the middle of the night?"

"Jeff, I honestly think now is the best time. It's right here in front of us. We have try it out."

"Yeah, Jared, I get that, but we should consider the potential health risks. If traveling to other realms nearly exhausted Gerald, think about what it could do to someone as inexperienced as Jensen."

That is the dilemma it seems.

Jared listens to his brother's every word, careful that it all gets ingrained into his memory. What they're about to do is in secret. No one else knows about this. Just them. It seems silly not telling anyone in the entire castle where they're headed, but they have no time. The Devourer could be getting stronger with each passing second. They've already wasted enough time by even talking about it.

The Prince sighs in mild annoyance. "We need to move quickly, brother. There's no way around this. For now, Jensen's the only one to do this."

"For now?"

"I've gotten some...upgrades in my abilities lately."

"Huh. Well, I still say it's dangerous. And how do we know that they won't attack on sight? It's crazy talk!"

"I want to do this tonight." Jensen insists, however.

Jeff stares at him. "Jensen, we have no idea what this could do to you."

"I'm willing to risk my life to save all realms. If I do not suddenly transform into a pile of goo, then all will be well."

"Fine." Jeff surrenders. "You win. God, you're both so stubborn. I can see why you fell in love with each other."

Jared glances at Jensen with a knowing smirk. Jensen winks at him discreetly, filling his heart with joy. Having Jensen here always makes Jared's heart soar. After all this time, he's still madly in love with him, never tiring of his antics or missteps, but perhaps that's why Jared still loves him. He has quirks, things that make him Human, and he is...with a few little perks here and there. Having Fairy powers isn't as easy as it looks, and Jared's happy to help his husband control his abilities.

And then his mind wanders to the ultimate fate of the universe if they fail to stop The Devourer. It's the end of everything. They need to learn more about the beast and its army of dark creatures. They're absolutely frightening. Who the Hell are they? Where do they come from? When did the prophecy start? All questions that Jared wants answered immediately. This cannot wait any longer, not while the opportunity is upon them. It needs to be done.

Time's almost up.

"How will we get there?" Jensen asks. "I've never been."

"I thought about that," Jared adds. "And I think I have an idea. I can 'show' you the area by implanting the image in your brain. All you have to do is concentrate on getting us there."

"This sounds like a good idea. I love it."

Jared blushes. "Yeah, well..."

Jeff taps on Jared's shoulder. "Okay, bro. Give it a try."

Jared nods, putting his hands on Jensen's face; both thumbs touch upon his forehead. He closes his eyes, and Jensen does the same. Jared focuses on the images in his head, on the beautiful breeze he felt and the green grass and the bright sun in the Elven village. Jared's thumbs are hot on Jensen's head, transmitting the information like data on a computer. Perhaps that's how Magic truly works. It's like code that he can manipulate.

Strange thing to think about now. Soon, the images become fully ingrained into Jensen's mind. Jared pulls away, wiping the sweat from Jensen's brow. He looks winded, and Jared can understand. He still hasn't fully come to grips with his new abilities. It'll probably take some time for him to get used to them completely. Jeff looks at Jensen in concern, as does Jared. He claims that it's just a mild headache, that he's ready to continue.

He walks to the doors leading out of the bedchambers, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Jensen sighs, pointing his hand to all four corners of the doors. When that is finished, they light up. Green. Just like when Gerald transported them to Edilani. The doors crack open, showing a blinding light. They all shield their eyes, getting adjusted to the brightness. It's sunlight. Jared can tell. They can hear birds and chatter on the other side.

Jared glances at Jeff, and the other Witch looks back to him in slight fear. Jared soothes him with a pat on the back, and begins to walk through the portal. Jensen follows after, urging Jeff to come along. Jeff finally agrees, but is still reluctant. The tree of them cross over into the other world, greeted by a marvelous sight. Everything is just as Jared had dreamed. Green grass, clear skies. Just beautiful.

However, the thing that really strikes him are the inhabitants on the other side. The Elves, lighter in color, but still quite similar in appearance to their counterparts, the Dark Elves. Ljósálfar. They must be in Estia. The Light Elves looks at the outsiders, stepping back while some look at them in wonder. Jared  scans their minds. They seem partly afraid, but also partly curious. He can understand both sides of the coin.

The geography of this place is incredible. Miles and miles of grassland and flowers and a clear blue sky. Much of this place is delightful, but then Jared sees beyond the mountains. There's darkness beyond, possibly where the Dark Elves live. He read that they once shared a land. He begins to wonder how much interaction both parties have these days.

Suddenly, and without much warning, Jensen's knees buckle, and he falls to the ground. Jared exclaims, dropping down to his level. He brackets his face with his huge hands, noticing something odd. Jensen's skin is clammy, and he's sweating, eyes fluttering. He's pale. Jeff is down with them, conjuring a stethoscope from his Witch's storage in his mind. Good thing he's a doctor. He hikes up Jensen's shirt a little, placing the bell of the stethoscope on the former Demon's chest. Jeff puts the earpieces on, listening to his heartbeat.

"Jensen, stay with me, okay?" Jared panics. "We're gonna get you fixed up. Jeff, what the Hell is happening to him!?"

"Magical Fatigue." Jeff says. "I've never seen something this severe. It was instant. The distance between this realm and Edilani was too great. Jensen wasn't experienced enough in traveling through worlds, and this is the result."

"Well...this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into." Jensen mutters weakly, smiling up at Jared.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, Jack." Jared starts to cry, holding back tears. "I wanted to know so bad." He looks at the group of Elves staring at them. "I need help! Help me! Somebody!?"

Jared stands up, helping Jensen up as well. He puts his arm over his shoulder to steady him. Soon, an Elf walks through through the crowd of other Elves. He's older, has a long blonde beard with longer hair to match. He walks using a cane, and wears a sort of crown. This Elf must be the leader of this particular clan. His eyes are purple, just like the others, but are dimmer than the rest. Perhaps because he is older than the rest? It seems plausible.

"I have been expecting your arrival for quite some time now, Child of Light." The old Elf says.

Child of Light? This is in stark contrast to what the Dark Elves called him a while ago. Alfkiller.

"Gonna try to kill us too?"

"We mean you no harm. But I understand your skepticism. You must be referring to our misguided cousins."

Jensen scoffs before passing out in Jared's arms. "Your cousins are dicks..."

"Jack? Jensen? Goddammit, can you help him? He's--he needs help. Please."

The Elder Elf nods, signaling Jared to follow him. He calls to two other Elves, speaking in Elvish. "Taer nackurach. Bring him this way."

Jared carries Jensen in his arms with great strength, following the Elder Elf and the other two Elves into a large hut. Jeff  trails text to him, whispering his concern and wonder at the realm around them. Jared doesn't respond. He doesn't want to. Jensen's in a little trouble here, and they need to do something about it. The two brothers pass by the curious spectators. They seem calm for now.

The inside of the building doesn't exactly match what the outside looks like. Expensive looking decor, silk furniture--possibly handmade, all of it. Jesus, these people are good. Gold accents, marble floors, beautiful, advanced lighting. Just who the Hell are these people? Jared looks around the building carefully, taking it all in. The Elder Elf points the other two Elves towards a room, and they step inside, waiting for Jared and Jeff to follow. They do.

Inside is a large bed that looks incredibly comfortable. One of the Elves make a gesture that easily comes across as "Place him on the bed". Jared purses his lips, walking to the bed. He places Jensen down on it gently. There's not much he can really say at this point. Jared is truly and utterly afraid right now. This is his fault. He shouldn't have urged Jensen to try this, and now he's unconscious. Jared's starting to think that all he does is put his friends and loved ones in danger.

"He will be fine." The Elder Elf says with a smile. "Your companion will not die, I can promise you that, but he must rest for a few hours before he can move again."

Jared waves his hand towards Jensen. "You can help him?"

"We have very talented Physicians to help speed up the process." The Elder Elf gestures to the other Elves who began casting a spell on Jensen. Their hands glow yellow, and they hover above Jensen's body. "They can help. You seek answers, do you not?"

"Yeah...but how did you know?"

"I would speak with you, Young Jared. Walk with me?"

He thinks about it. If these Elves were evil and wanted to kill him like the Dark Elves, he would've already been dead. But he's alive right now. Past experience tells Jared that Elves don't indulge in subterfuge. When they want you dead, they'll try to kill you right then and there, and surprise, there's no dagger to his throat. Jared agrees to walk with the Elder Elf, nodding towards Jeff to take care of Jensen and watch the other Elves' Magic.

Jared and the Elder Elf leave the room, closing the door behind them. He leads Jared down the hall, and pass the lobby where they came from to the back entrance of the building. The doors open by themselves, and reveal a grand view. Rivers and grasslands and little Elf children playing, catching butterflies and playing with sticks like they're swordfighters. It makes Jared feel warm. These people are innocent, pure. Any suspicions he had towards them before fade away.

"You have probably wondered about my name."

Jared chuckles. "Yeah, among other things."

"The answers you seek shall be answered. I am called Callon. I am the leader of this Elven Clan of Estia."

"I guess it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You guess?" Callon smiles. "I do not know about you, but I am thrilled to be in the presence of the Child of Light."

Jared knits his brows together in thought. "You called me that before. The Dark Elves called me Alfkiller."

"Ah. Yes. They do not believe you can defeat The Devourer."

"And you do?"

"Of course I do, and many other Ljósálfar here. It is the Dökkálfar that do not believe in you. Jared, it is true about what they said about you. The prophecy. You do trigger the end of times, but we believe that you can also prevent it."

Jared behind to ask his questions. "What is The Devourer."

Callon looks out to the river. "The Devourer. It is an ancient evil with only one goal: to destroy all life on every realm so it can replace the original inhabitants with abominations. The Devourer has no real creator. It was born from the evil that lurks in people's hearts. In reality, we are all responsible for this beast. Long ago, when it's power was still growing, an army of ancient warriors fought against it, sealing the monstrosity away in the dreaded 100th Dimension."

"That can't be right." Jared interrupts. "Jensen told me once that there's only 99 dimensions."

"Ah, but there is one more. It is The Devourer's domain, kept secret. He has slept for many long years, awaiting the day someone like you would wake him up, and only someone like you can put an end to him for good and all. You are the Child of Light, the Lightbringer."

Jared shakes his head with a small, coy smile. "You know, on Earth, the Lightbringer is a title to one such deity that will try to bring about the end times. It's a religious thing."

Callon seems shocked. It's only mildly amusing. "Oh. Well, I apologize for my wording. I do not know much of the religions on your realm. But I do know one thing: the last one to stand against The Devourer had help in taking him down, and you will need all the help you can get in destroying him and his army, but in the end, when he is weakened, it is you that must deliver the final blow. Jared Padalecki, I offer you my army to assist you destroying our mutual enemy, to help protect our realms from elimination. Do you accept?"

He'd honestly be a fool if he said no, Jared knows that. It isn't just his realm on the line, but everyone else's, including Edilani and Odessia. Everyone is in danger, and if what Callon is saying is true, then Jared is the only one who can defeat The Devourer. He must be brave, and strong. He must rise to the occasion, to become a warrior and a hero like in the comic books he used to read as a child.

Jared will not fail his realm, Edilani, this realm, or Odessia. He will take up arms, he will face against The Devourer, and he will save everyone. Jared just hopes that the battle takes place where normal Humans cannot see. It wouldn't be wise for them to be caught in the center of a Magical War. That would just be bad altogether. So, Jared nods, shaking Callon's hand earnestly, firmly.

"I accept. I will do everything I can to defeat The Devourer, and if I die, then I die doing what was right."

"I have faith in you, my boy." Callon responds. "You will do the right thing. However, I must ask something of you."

"Sure. Name it."

"As I said before, this war cannot be won without help."

"Yes, I have your army and the Fairy King's army."

"That will not be enough, sadly." Callon has a knowing smirk on his face. "You will need more. I know of a leader that loves a good fight. Their army will complete your 'collection', so to speak."

"Oh," Jared hums. "Great. The more, the better. Point me in their direction."

Callon points to the mountains where the dark, thunderous clouds form. "In Eshen, where the Dökkálfar live. Their High King and his army. They lie panicked, scared."

Umm...yeah.

No.

"I don't think so." The Prince laughs. "They tried to kill me!"

"I've allied with many who tried to kill me in the past." Callon shrugs. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes there's a big deal! They said that I was the Alfkiller, that I had to die before The Devourer was released."

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it? You are still alive, it's slowly approaching all realms, and Estia and Eshen will be on it's shortlist. You must travel to their city and convince them to help you."

Jared scoffs. "Oh yeah? How? Stab myself in front of everyone?"

"No. With your words."

"What does that even mean!?"

"It means what it means, Jared." Callon chuckles. "You will know when the High King speaks to you. You and your brother will travel to the Dark City, and you will convince him. I swear it."

"How do you know?"

Callon smiles. "Do you believe that your friend is the only Seer at this time?"

Jared's eyes widen, and it starts to make a little bit more sense now. Callon said he had been expecting Jared to visit them. He saw it before, just as Chad sees everything before it starts to happen. Jared still has a million and one questions to ask, but he concludes with the most simple:

"If you are a Seer, then tell me: will I win this fight against The Devourer?"

Callon's smile turns into a big, bright grin. "It wouldn't be fun if I told you the ending to every story from the beginning, now would it?"

Jared sighs, expecting nothing less than that kind of answer. Still, he smiles at the Elder Elf. There are no hard feelings toward him. Jared just wishes he wasn't so goddamn cryptic. Unequivocally, he trusts Callon and his people. Why would he lie to him? He would have literally nothing to gain from it. Not when The Devourer could come down on them at any moment. So yeah, Jared believe a that Callon is telling him the truth about everything.

What Jared is most curious about is how he'll get past the guards. Maybe they'll let him in willingly, maybe he'll sneak in, or maybe he and Jeff just charge in blindly into the castle. Jared will think about it when the time comes, but he needs to go now. There's no more time to waste. He takes solace in knowing that all Seers see the true future, the one that cannot be changed no matter what. If Jared convinces this High King, then is future is already set, but it still doesn't mean he has to like the road to get there.

"Why is everyone so cryptic when I ask the important questions?" Jared snickers.

"Because you must see the conclusion for yourself to believe it." Callon says. "You must go now. There is no time to waste. The path to Eshen is not very long. Time flows differently here."

"Okay. Thank you."

"And Jared?" Callon calls out to him when he goes to get Jeff. Jared stops in his tracks, looking behind him. "I sense a great emptiness inside of you. It spreads, threatening to consume you. It will erase everything that you are until only power remains. You must fight it, overcome it before you land into the wrong hands."

"In the wrong hands?" Jared asks. "What do you mean?" Then, Callon stumbles, catching himself with his cane. He laughs weakly, sitting on a soft looking chair in the room. "Are you alright?"

"I am reaching the end of my lifespan. My death is imminent, but my people must survive. Jared Padalecki, Child of Light, you must steel yourself for the battle to come in the near future. You must go."

"Okay...okay. I'll save them. I promise."

Jared rushes back to the room where Jensen and Jeff are, and Callon stays seated in the lobby. The Elder Elf hums, tapping his cane on the ground, singing a song that his people have enjoyed for generations. Callon focuses his powers on an individual, looking into the future. He connects his mind with the one he's been searching for, smiling when he hears the other's slight distress. The person he is linked with is a blonde Seer, Jared's best friend. He is in a place of fire and brimstone with two others, a Warrior and a King.

"Relax, Young Chad. Relax. You will find him. You must. He will use your friend, and the three of you will stop him."

Callon has never conversed with a Seer in the past, present, or future, but this is important.

****

"So, you're the Child of Light, but also the Alfkiller at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"But you're also the Lightbringer which is kinda bad too?"

"Callon said he phrased it wrong...but I'm starting to think he knows about something else. He said that I have to make sure I don't land in the wrong hands.

"The wrong hands? Jesus, who else do we have to look out for?"

Jared laughs. "I know right?"

The Padalecki brothers travel through the forest outside of Estia, in their way to Eshen. Callon says that time works differently here, and he's kinda right. The distance between these woods and Estia have an estimated time of 30 to 45 minutes. But it's only been st least 10 minutes since leaving. They're making some progress at least, and Jared's happy to have someone to go on this journey with. He'd rather not do this thing alone.

And Jeff is perfect for this journey. Jared remembers when they were kids, the way he'd follow his siblings around, copying everything they do. Megan was the smartest, and Jeff was the bravest. Jared believes he didn't have any strengths then, just weaknesses. He was a shitty Witch, and a shy, withdrawn person while his siblings oozed charisma and talent. Jared felt like he was born wrong back then, but he's content with who he is now.

He has evolved from the shy, Magic reluctant introvert to a courageous leader who isn't afraid to cast a spell or ten on quick succession. Jensen helped a lot with that process. He brought him out of his element, and Jared's forever grateful to him. Jen-Sen, the Demon that thought he could not be tamed. Domestic life suits him greatly, and it STILL does.

"When all of this is over," Jeff grunts as he uses his Magic to blast away at a fallen tree that has blocked their path. "I'm going to seriously think about moving to Odessia."

"Yeah, seems fair. I kinda ruined all of your lives with that fight back in the city. The government is probably still searching for me, not to mention the higher ups in Odessia. I'm sorry."

Jeff hits Jared on the shoulder. "Stop it. It's not your fault. You didn't have a choice. That Elf would've killed you. You had to fight back, and I would've done the same thing in your shoes. I guess it was only a matter of time before Magic was revealed to the real world."

"Yeah..."

"Jared...I miss us." Jeff admits quietly. They stop for a moment; Jared looks at his brother. "Me, you, Megan, all three of us. We used to be so close, and then you went to college and barely talked to us. Seemed like you wanted to get away from us..."

Jared is put on the spot which is not a very comfortable position right now. Now isn't the time to be having a heart to heart in the middle of a forest, but here they are. Jeff's words hit Jared in the heart. They both are sort of emotional. Jared sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Honestly? I did want to get away...but I never meant to make you guys feel like it was something you did. Magic was all I had ever known, and I sucked at it. My Pyrokinesis was all over the place, and my Time Echo was basically the only thing I was good at. I thought leaving would also keep you guys safe in case I...in case I..."

"You never would have hurt us. No matter how out of control your powers were, you wouldn't have done it."

"I know, but I..." Jared clenches his jaw. He doesn't want to cry. He forces himself not to. "I'm sorry I didn't reach out to you more. I'm sorry for everything. I just wish that I could restart this. I made everything so hard for you all. The world's never gonna be the same again."

"It's okay, Jared." Jeff whispers, grabbing him for a hug. "It's okay. We still love you. Always. You're our family. As long as we're all together, we'll make it. We'll figure it out."

He hopes so. Jared really hopes they do because time is certainly not on their side. They have to press on, to ensure their future. The two brothers break apart, laughing slightly at their little brotherly moment. Jared pats Jeff on the head with his huge hand, and leads the way further into the forest. He'll have to have the same talk with Megan when they get back, but for now he needs to focus on completing this quest he's gotten them into.

They trek through the forest, taking in the beautiful sights. Pretty flowers, and tall, tall trees surround them. Soon, a few creatures pass them by. Strange beings that resemble foxes, but white with bigger ears and fluffier tails. Jeff chuckles as one decides he isn't a threat and runs through the gaps in his legs, pawing at his boots. Jeff picks it up, still walking with Jared. The fox creature makes a weird mewling noise, tongue sticking out in apparent bliss.

"This thing is kinda cute." Jeff muses, scratching behind its ears.

Jared chuckles. "Come on. We gotta keep going."

"Okay." Jeff puts the fox down, catching up to Jared. "Bye, buddy."

However, the fox creature does not yet go back to its family. It runs after Jeff, but this time, it takes a liking to Jared, making noise and clawing at his pants. Jared pays it no mind, determined to go through with his mission. But the fox is playful, attempting to get his attention any kind of way.

"The last time I went to another realm, I adopted the first animal that showed me attention, and now he's a Human." Jared notes, looking down at the fox. It makes noise, and he laughs. "I'm sure your family would miss you too much. Run along now. They'll worry."

As if on cue, the cute little fox's mother and father and siblings call after it. The fox ceases it's play with Jared and Jeff, and turns to the sounds of it's family. The fox looks back at the two Witches, then at it's family, then back at them once again. With a little encouragement from Jared, the little fox ventures back to it's family, mewling back at them before leaving with them. Jeff muses about the missed opportunity of having a fox as a pet, and Jared playfully informs him that having a pet is a huge responsibility.

In turn, Jeff says, "I'm not gonna turn my pet into a sexy Human, so I think I'll be okay."

The two laugh it off, and resume their quest.

****  
Jensen thrashes his head to the side, moaning in his sleep. Everything is strange. He saw Gerald, he spoke to him. He said that he is watching over them with Titania in The Great Beyond in peace, wishing for their triumph. Jensen wakes up in a cold sweat, immediately sitting up in a bed. He looks around the room, meeting the eyes of two shocked and scared Elves. The one major thing Jensen is worried about is Jared's absence. Where the Hell is he?

He gets out of the bed, wobbling on his feet. He shoves an Elf out of his path on the way out of the room. Jensen huffs as the Elf calls out to him in his language, seemingly urging him to come back. Jensen ignores him, traveling through the building to look for Jared. His memory is a tad fuzzy. He remembers getting them here, and then...the rest is a blank. Jensen walks fast, wincing at the headache that only seems to get worse the longer he's on his feet.

When he gets to the lobby of the building, Jensen hears a voice speak to him.

"You should be resting."

Jensen turns around, seeing that Elder Elf from earlier. He frowns. "Where's Jared?"

"He and his brother are on a quest to recruit the High King of Eshen in defeating The Devourer." The Elf hums, sipping a cup of tea. "Come. Sit. Speak with me."

"You allowed them to travel to Eshen alone!? The Dark Elves will kill them!"

"They will be safe. Do not worry, Dear Jensen. Please, sit with me."

Jensen is wary of the Elf, looking at him carefully. He does not seem to be much of a threat, but he has learned that looks can indeed be deceiving. It is always the ones that you'd least expect. Jensen's hand twitches, itching for a fight. He's on his guard. However, after staring at the Elder Elf for a while, he relents, and wanders over to sit across from him on a loveseat. On the table that separates them is a pot of tea and two cups with an assortment of condiments.

"Do you enjoy sugar with your tea?"

"Uh, yes. Please." Jensen answers, running his palms along his pants. A nervous gesture. "Thanks."

"I am Callon, leader of this clan." He says, preparing Jensen's tea. "Your beloved and his brother will return shortly, but you must get your rest."

Jensen accepts the cup of tea, and drinks some of it. It's really good! "I'll rest when Jared and Jeff return to me."

Callon laughs. "You seem to care a great deal about Jared."

"He is my husband. Of course I care. I love him very much."

"You were once a being of great evil," Callon states. It throws Jensen a little off guard. "A Demon with brutal power. You betrayed your master and fell in love with a Human. Now, you are something greater than yourself. You are a man freed from Hellfire and slavery, a new man born from love and acceptance."

Jensen sets down his cup, looking at Callon. "I accept what I once was, and I hate that Demon. I was selfish, ruthless, and evil. I knew not of true love until Jared summoned me. He taught me so many new things; he taught me how to feel, how to truly understand what it was to be Human. I owe him my life."

"Such love you two have for one another. It will most likely be your salvation, but it is also likely to be your doom as well. There are forces at work that seek to tear the two of you apart. Take heed: The one who lies and has fallen from grace shall seek the the Holy Warrior's heart for his own nefarious purposes."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You will when the time comes, I'm afraid." Callon smiles, sipping more tea. "Now, finish up, and get your rest. You'll need it for when the other two come back."

Jensen nods, enjoying the tea with Callon. He's not so sure, but he thinks that he's made a new friend.

****  
Eshen, the Dark City of Estia.

Jared sighs, stepping through the gates that lead into the city. He and Jeff don hooded, black cloaks, sneaking through the city undetected. It's quite grand here, but it's a little darker here, not just in colors, but the sky as well. There is a perpetual storm cloud hanging over the city. The Dökkálfar don't seem to be really effected by it which makes Jared believe that this a normal occurrence. Still, it's very unnerving, and it keeps him and his brother on edge.

They navigate the city, trying not to get too close to the guards and civilians alike. They can't risk getting discovered before meeting the High King. But there's one thing Jared has realized. Callon said he would successfully win over the King, so it wouldn't matter which course of action he takes because the end result is always the same. That fucking trippy as Hell, and it makes Jared's brain hurt just a little. Even if he fails this quest, he'll only win in the end.

It's insane.

"This place is like Odessia, but more...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Medieval?" Jared murmers quietly.

Jeff nods. "Yeah, that's it. Medieval. Do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah, a castle."

"All of these houses are built like fucking castles."

"Yeah, but not that one."

Jared subtly points in front of them past the town square. There are castle gates, and beyond them stands an enormous black castle that stretches high into the sky. Jeff lets out an audible groan, and shuffles his feet behind Jared in an attempt to catch up with him. Just what they need, bypassing security so they can gain entry into a castle to talk to a dangerous High King. What could possibly go wrong? A majority of things apparently.

Regardless, Jared and Jeff press on, avoiding notice by the civilians and armed guards. They manage to slip past the castle gates when Jeff hypnotizes the guards, convincing them that they have the authority to enter unchallenged. The Dark Elves allow them entry, and Jared sighs in mild relief. He didn't want to have to engage in unnecessary combat with these guys. He remembers what they're capable of after that fight in Earth. He'll never forget it. That one Dark Elf was a force to be reckoned with.

Jeff hypnotizes each guard they encounter as they sneak into the castle itself. Jared reads their minds, getting information about the palace, about where the High King is usually located. Jared feels like he's in a spy movie of some kind. They're sneaking around; subterfuge and all that good stuff. They keep their cloaks on. Too risky to take them off even though they've come so far. Jared memorizes the paths the guards take to get to the High King's throne room. The castle seems larger than what it looks like on the outside.

Jared signals Jeff to follow him, and together they evade more castle guards on their way to see the man in charge. Jeff charms two guards posted outside of the throne room, compelling them to fall asleep. The obey his will, and drop to the floor. Jared drags them off to the side, hiding them just in case someone comes along. He listens in with his powers beyond the large doors. The High King is holding court at this very moment. They're discussing the threat that seeks to destroy their realm.

"And can we not evacuate to another realm!?" A panicked council member asks.

"The Devourer will consume everything, all worlds." The High King states. "We have failed in our attempt to assassinate the Alfkiller before The Devourer could slip through the cracks. There is nothing to do but await the end now."

"I--I will not die here like this!"

"By all means, Sir Zscar, flee if you wish. Just know that no matter where you hide, you too will perish. It's only a matter of time."

Jared frowns. That's a bleak way of thinking. There's a third option that they haven't considered yet, and he's gonna make them see reason. Jared nods to Jeff, and the pair throw open the doors leading into the massive room. All members of the council as well as those who were invited to the meeting gasp loudly. Jared and Jeff just walk forward, allowing the doors to close shut. The High King stands up at the intrusion, and his bodyguard draws his sword. He's missing an ear.

That's the Dark Elf who Jared fought.

"Not if you wish to take a stand." Jared says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Who are you?" The High King questions. "How dare you barge into the King's meeting! Guards, seize him!"

Jeff smirks. "Your personnel is a little under the weather as we speak."

Jared pulls down his hood, revealing his face to everyone there. As expected, he hears hushed murmurs and shocked gasps. The King scowls, and his bodyguard sneers at him, no doubt remembering their previous interaction with each other. Jared continues to step forward, speaking solely to the High King himself. He's learned from his father (and generally from being in Edilani) that manners are everything.

"Alfkiller..." The High King whispers. It still reaches Jared's ears.

He bows politely. "Your Majesty, High King of Eshen, I apologize for my intrusion, but I must have a moment of your time."

"You filthy hybrid." The bodyguard sneers. "You have doomed us all! You shall pay for your--"

"Doldir," The King says, holding his hand up to silence him. "Enough." Doldir reluctantly stands down, hiding his sword back into the sheath. The King trudges down from his throne to Jared and Jeff's level. He circles them, taking in their appearance. "I hadn't expected you to be so...tall."

"My mixed heritage is mostly to blame." Jared jokes in a tasteful, tactful manner.

It makes the High King laugh in amusement. "Rightfully so. High King Aron of Eshen." He finally stops in front of Jared, nodding at him. "Why have you come, Alfkiller? The contracts on your life and have expired, so if you've come to bargain, I'm afraid I cannot help you. It's too late for us now. For all of us."

"I've come to seek your aid."

Aron is taken aback. "My aid? My aid for what?"

Jared looks at Jeff who urges him yo tell the truth. "I need your help in fighting The Devourer."

At Jared's words, High King Aron bursts out in laughter. Soon after, his bodyguard laughs, then the other men in the room laugh alongside him. Jared clenches his jaw, and balls up his hands into fists. Yeah, he understands how ridiculous it probably sounds, but the damn thing was locked away for all this time, right? It's not an impossibility. Jared remembers what Callon said to him about winning them over, about the future. It's not looking to be in his favor right now.

"Ah! A sense of humor!" Aron chuckles. Jared stares at him. He's a handsome Elf; long, black hair and a full mustache to match. "Brilliant. I was in need of a court jester before the end of everything occurred. Please, tell another joke."

"Unfortunately, I am very serious." Jared asserts, taking a step forward. "The Devourer is powerful, that is true, but every monster, large or small, can be defeated. He is not invincible. It has been done before, and can be accomplished again, and I believe that we can do that. Permanently."

Aron's laughter dies down significantly the longer he gazes into Jared's determined eyes. He quiets everyone around him by putting up his hand again. He frowns. "You are quite serious, aren't you?"

"Your Majesty, I'm more serious than I've been. I implore you: help me help you. I already have two major armies at my disposal, and I was told that you could help provide me a third."

"Two?" Aron smiles then, looking down at the floor. "Callon. That tricky old man. I figured he would have his talons into you. Alfkiller, even if you amassed an entire army against The Devourer, exactly how do you plan on defeating him? He's a being of massive power. We've only seen a fraction of his abilities, and they were devastating enough."

"His army assaulted my father's castle and killed him and my stepmother and many others." Jared mutters, grim expression in place. "I can fight him, maybe even destroy him. I am the Child of Light."

"Callon's old tales. You seem very determined to put a stop to this."

"I am. I want nothing more than to see another day with my loved ones, to hold them in my arms and tell them that I love them. Don't you, Your Majesty? Don't you have people you love and care about no matter what? Don't you wish to protect them from all harm?"

Aron nods solemnly, glancing at his bodyguard. Doldir's lips twitch, and he blushes, briefly looking away from his King. Jared's smart enough to get the hint that the King and his bodyguard are having a "thing". For how long, he doesn't know, he cannot say, but it seems like it has been going on for a long time. It's written all over Aron's face. He's in love. Doldir tries to hide it, but Aron is less subtle about it. Hell, just looking into Doldir's mind confirms what Jared already knew. He pulls back before he gets to see the more intimate moments between them.

"Yes, I do." Aron affirmed, still gazing into Doldir's eyes. "I want to protect all that I love and care for...and I am afraid everyday. All I wanted was to protect my people, and help them thrive and live for as long as possible. I love them." The King looks at Jared again. "If you truly believe The Devourer can be stopped..."

"I do." Jared asserts. "I do believe it."

"Then I suppose I--"

"This is outrageous!" A council member shouts. "You are setting us up for failure!"

"Exactly!" Another one yells. "Just what kind of leader would you be if you allowed yourself to willingly hand over your army to the MISTAKE who started this!?"

Jeff takes the offensive, stepping up for his brother. "Now wait just a minute, Asshole--!"

"Be still, heathen!" Sir Zscar growls. "You are just as guilty for the fate of the realms as your abomination of a sibling!"

"Hold your tongue, or I will cut it out of your head!" Doldir pulls his sword out again, angry. Seems like he's chosen the correct side after all.

Everyone around High King Aron argues, bickering back and forth. He looks at everyone, eyes darting from one side to the other. For the very first time in his life, Aron is unsure of what to do. He has no idea on how to handle this situation. It's never truly happened before. He puts his hands up to his, closing his eyes. The arguing doesn't stop, it only seems to escalate. If this doesn't cease, then he's going to massacre everyone! Consequences be damned!

However, he soon hears another voice. It's not external like the others. It's inside of his mind. And in an instant, everyone else is tuned out.

(Take a look around you,) the voice says soothingly. (Go on.)

Aron opens his eyes, watching his council and guests argue with the love of his life and the two visitors. However, Jared is standing still, staring right at him. He's the voice in his head. This kind of Magic is impossible, but he has harnessed it. Aron can't help but to be intrigued.

(There are so many voices around you, but all that truly matters is your own. Listen to your voice. What does it tell you?)

Aron glances around the throne room again, listening to the hateful words his council spew to the others. It has to stop.

"ENOUGH!" He shouts. Quickly, the members of his council and the guests shut their mouths, afraid of their King. Aron's chest is puffed out, and he stands tall, addressing the people of the court. "This is completely unacceptable behavior for the Dökkálfar! We are a proud, strong people, but we do not sink to such barbaric levels. I am your High King, and you will respect and honor my decision, no matter what it is."

Sir Zscar cannot accept this it seems. "I will not allow it! You have turn your back on your people, and you have decided to side with the one who has doomed the fate of all realms! You have failed us. I will not stand idly by and--"

"Then leave." Aron hisses, venomous words striking fear into their hearts. "If that is how you feel, Zscar, then leave. And any of you who think like him should leave as well, but not before I have finished speaking."

All members of the court sit in their seats, listening.

"This is my home--our home. When I became High King, I made a vow that I would protect every single citizen from all manner of threats, and I plan to uphold that vow! There is an opportunity to save not just our realm, but all realms from destruction! The threat is clear, and this fight for survival is not ours alone. This man," Aron waves a hand at Jared. "Believes that we have a chance to win this war, and by the Elder Spirits, I admire his bravery. We have been going about this the wrong way. We shouldn't have cowered and ran, we should've fought alongside him. Now...I am finished, and if you wish to keep hiding with Sir Zscar, then be my guest. But if you wish to help preserve our way of life, then join us."

Immediately, Sir Zscar gets up from his seat. He's still pissed, and from the looks of it, it seems as though he hasn't been listening to a single goddamn word Aron's been saying. Zscar awaits for another council member to join him on his way out, anyone. Surprisingly, and much to Aron and Jared's amazement, no one else rises up from where they're sitting. Aron smirks; Jared crosses his arms in triumph as Zscar angrily leaves the court, never turning back. Wherever he goes, Jared suspects that he's no longer welcomed here for his horrible attitude and outburst towards the King.

"What will become of him?" Jared asks.

Aron rubs at his temples with a sigh. "He is banished from this city. He'll most likely seek refuge with my older brother Callon in Estia."

"Callon is your older brother?"

"Yes," Aron confirms. "Are you surprised."

Jared gapes at him. "Uh...yes. I am. Very much. I mean...I guess I couldn't really tell because..."

"We look nothing alike."

"Exactly."

Aron chuckles. "We had the same father, different mother." The tone shifts as the council members and the rest of the court whisper amongst themselves. "I hope I'm making the right decision here."

"You are," Jared connects his hand to Aron's shoulder. "Believe me. I wouldn't have tried to convince you if I didn't believe we had a chance." He watches Aron look fearfully at his people. "You got this, Your Majesty."

"You can call me Aron if you wish...Jared."

The Witch-Fairy hybrid smiles, nodding at the High King of Eshen in respect. Aron returns the gesture, and announces to the people of the court that they will ally themselves with the Light Elves of Estia, and the Fairies of Edilani. Though some are more eager to please their King, others are a little reluctant, yet they respect Aron's declaration. He sends them all away to spread the word throughout the city as he speaks with Jared and Jeff. Doldir stands beside his King, gazing at him lovingly.

Jared, finding the situation slightly adorable, gets into Doldir's head, teasing him on his love for Aron. Doldir reacts as one would when they hear strange voices in their head. Jared snickers, inadvertently letting Doldir know that he was the one playing around in his head. The Dark Elf doesn't attack, but he grumbles something under his breath in his native language. Aron rolls his eyes.

Jared smiles sadly at Doldir then. "Hey...I'm sorry about your ear. I know you were just trying to save your King...dom."

The last word is said with a small tease, and Doldir and Aron both know it.

"There will be a new ear awaiting me in the morning." Doldir announces, clearing his throat. "Our Magic is quite advanced, but when it comes to biology, we are limited. And...you fight well, Lightbringer. You are a worthy opponent. I apologize for almost killing you. I would not have known how headstrong and determined you were if I succeeded."

"Thank you. I appreciate your 'kind' words. You fought well also."

Jeff speaks up soon. "I hate to be rude, but have we concluded our business here? Our other companion was hurt upon getting us here. This was his first time trying to travel between realms, and it drained him completely."

"Yes, we are quite done, but..." Aron reaches into the inner pockets of his jacket, pulling out a small device that Jared recognizes right away. He gives it to him. "Here. Take this. It will transport you to any place of your choosing. It is not taxing to the users health. You can use it to travel back to Estia and wherever else you wish. Keep it. I have dozens."

Jared takes the device, looking it over before stepping back with Jeff. He shakes Aron's hand. "Thank you. Again. We're very grateful."

"There's no need for thanks when the realms are at stake. But before you go, can you relay a message back for my brother?"

"Yes. Anything you need."

"Tell Callon to meet me where the Knight beats the Queen." Aron says with a bright grin. "He'll know what it means."

"Will do. I'll keep in touch."

Jared configures the device, thinking on the place he needs to go back to. Soon enough, a purple portal appears, and he and Jeff go through, transporting back to Estia. Aron and Doldir watch as they step through. The portal closes once they get to their destination. With no one else in the throne room, Aron pulls Doldir close, hands on his hips. The High King's bodyguard bites his bottom lip, looking deeply into the glowing purple eyes of his lover. He puts his arms around his neck, and they kiss. Aron never wants to lose this--lose Doldir.

Ever.

"We must marry if we survive this." Aron whispers against Doldir's lips.

Doldir, however, is speechless. "M--Marriage? That would--if you did that--"

"I would make it public. No more hiding. Just you and I in the open. My mate forever and ever...and ever."

"If we survive that long..."

"I believe we will, my love. I believe that there's hope for us yet." Aron kisses Doldir's lips again. When he stops, he looks back at the spot where the portal was. "May the Elder Spirits watch over you, Prince Jared Padalecki."

****

Immediately after appearing back in Estia, Jared runs into the large building where Jensen was held. The Light Elves outside of the hut all gasp at his sudden reappearance, filing out of his way when he quickly runs inside. He remembers where to go, every turn and every path. He sees the door at the end of the hall were he last saw Jensen, unconscious and pale. Jared barges into the room to see the sweetest sight. Truly, his husband must be a gift from God himself.

There's Jensen, sitting on the bed, strumming on a lute, singing a song as Elf children surround him on the floor. The kids are enamoured with his song, and Callon, who is in a chair near Jensen, taps his foot to the beat. It's not any song Jared's ever heard before, but it's lovely, and it's light and melodic. The way Jensen's fingers dance on the chords, on the strings, it just has to be Magic. He can make any instrument he touches sound like gold.

It's not long until Jensen finishes his song, and the little Elven children all clap their hands. Callon claps too, but finally notices Jared. He doesn't seem all too surprised by his presence. Of course not. He knew he'd come back. They smile knowingly at each other. But when the kids demand another song from Jensen, the former Demon laughs, looking up. His eyes lock with Jared's, and he grins. He looks better than ever, brighter, happier. And all he needed was a little rest? Kinda awesome.

Jensen gets off of the bed, coming up to Jared. They hug each other tightly; Jared takes in Jensen's smell all over again. He sighs, happy that he can still have this and that he'll always have this. Jensen brings Jared's head down to him, and connects their lips together. Their kiss is not overtly passionate as there are children present. Just a little chaste. The kids make faces, sticking out their tongues and scrunching their noses. After all, they're still children.

"Missed you." Jensen mutters.

"Missed you too. How do you feel?"

"Better. I feel...better. Callon said that I will master the ability in time."

Jared smirks. "Did he now? Well, for now," He takes out the transporter device, showing it to Jensen. "You can use this. I'll show you how to use it. It can take you great distances without you passing out on me."

"Oh! This is great. Neat-o! Totally cool! Wicked awesome--!"

"Pull it back." Jared smiles.

Jensen blushes. "Oops. Sorry. I'm still learning."

Finally, Callon talks to them, getting help from his assistant to stand. "I see you have returned. Does that mean your quest was successful?"

"You know the answer to that." Jared says teasingly. "Aron has agreed to help defeat The Devourer with me. My 'collection' is complete."

Jensen frowns. "Collection?"

"Tell you about it later." Jared whispers. They exit the building together with the children and Callon behind them. Jeff is waiting for them outside, interacting with the Light Elves. He looks to Callon fondly. "So...I guess this is it for now."

"For now." The Elder Elf repeats.

"Ah!" Jared snaps his fingers. "I almost forgot. Aron. He asked me to deliver a message. He says to meet him where the Knight beats the Queen. Said you'd know what that means."

Callon chuckles, bright smile in his face. He seems delighted. "Yes, I know exactly what he means. Just east of here there is a large tree. It provided shade for us on sunny days. We would sit under it and play chess against each other. Before every match ended, I would take his Queen with my Knight. I suppose he wants his rematch after all this time. I hope he's been practicing."

"I'm sure he has." Jared taps a button on the device, and a portal back to Edilani opens up. "Farewell for now, Callon."

"We'll be seeing each other real soon, Jared." Callon waves. "Sooner than you expect."

Jared doesn't bother on asking him on the cryptic messages again. Instead, he, his brother and his husband walk through the magical portal, stepping back into his bedroom in Edilani. Jared looks outside. It's still night. It's the exact same time as it was before they left. It's almost as if time has not progressed here at all! Sure enough,  the mystical clock on his wall confirms that it has literally only been a full minute since their departure. He sighs happily, sitting down on the bed with Jensen.

"That was fun." Jeff confesses. "We should do that again. You know, when there isn't a realm destroying monster on the loose."

"I agree." Jared says as Jensen sits next to him, pulling off his shoes. He yawns, and Jared pats his head. Jensen hums in satisfaction. "I think it's time for bed. It's been a long day."

"Yeah. It has. Alright, guys. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jensen mumbles, getting into the bed, under the covers.

Jeff gets to the door, but before he leaves, he looks back at Jared. "Jared?"

The Prince looks to him, still smoothing back Jensen's hair. "Hmm?"

"I love you, brother."

Jared flashes him a small smile. "I love you too, man. Get some sleep."

Jeff nods, and leaves, shutting the door. Jared sighs, stretching out on the bed. He doesn't shed out of his clothes, nor does he turn out the lights in the room. Jared just cuddles up to Jensen, happy that once again, they're together. As he drifts to sleep with him, Jared remembers Callon's words about the emptiness spreading inside of him; the blank, missing, or altered pieces of memories. He'll have to tell Jensen...but he doesn't know how.

Jared just sleeps.


	10. True Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Chad, and Jason travel to Earth when Chad senses a disturbance in Jared's apartment. They're soon abducted by a mysterious organization. 
> 
> Later, Chad obtains the true power of a Seer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the ending! I'm excited!

Jared paces the room in anticipation.

The King is hosting a ball tonight.

He's gotten used to royal parties, and balls by now, but he's still nervous. There's still so much to worry about. A lot. Holding a ball while the end of existence slowly approaches makes Jared feel just a little annoyed at Stephen. He spoke with the King earlier this week who announced he wanted to have this party. Stephen told him that it would probably be the last ball that they'll ever have, and he wanted everyone to be happy.

It's commendable, Jared thinks. Stephen has proven to be a good King so far, personally overseeing his army and preparing them for the epic war to come. They've been in contact will Callon and Aron, coming up with strategic battle plans. If The Devourer strikes first at any of their realms, they'll immediately call the others for back up. Each King has properly trained their army to fight against the ancient being's forces, and Jared himself will lead them to victory like some sort of prophetic holy warrior of legend.

Overwhelmed doesn't even begin to describe how he's feeling right now. Jared is afraid that his hair will go grey from stress. He's just happy that Jensen's been here though, comforting him in more ways than one. He really is the greatest husband to ever husband. Jared's so proud of him, of how far he's come, his growth. Being the good guy suits him immensely. Jared's family has become his family, and it's just so tooth rottingly sweet that he wants to die from diabetes. Overdramatic, sure, but it's how he feels.

"Checkmate." Ren says, playing chess with Chad. They're on his bed, relaxing. Jensen's on the balcony, looking over the transportation device, figuring out the controls. "Again."

Chad hums, scratching his head in defeat. "How are you so good at this?"

"Years of watching Fairies play the game, live in battle and otherwise. Oh, and I'm a cat. We're naturals at defeating and outsmarting our opponents."

"Whatever, Kit-Kat." Chad mumbles, leaning over until he kisses sweetly on Ren's lips. Jared stops his jittering, watching his best friends share a moment. It's wonderful. Ren pulls back, face flushed red. The Seer smirks. "When did you start getting shy about kissing me?"

"When I realized Jared was in the same room."

Jared holds up his hands, chuckling. "Don't mind me. Didn't mean to intrude, even if you are in _my_  room."

"Maybe you could give us some privacy?" Chad's fingers grip the neckline of Ren's shirt, and he smirks. "I'm feeling frisky."

"You have your own rooms for that! I don't wanna see whatever kinky shit you two get up to when you're alone. Ugh..."

"He often tells me to change the size of my--"

"Ren, no." Jared shakes his head. "Just...no. Don't even think about finishing that."

Soon, Jensen wanders back into the room, still configuring the device in his hands. "Jared, this is incredible. And King Aron just gifted this to us? No strings attached?"

"None. It's fascinating, isn't it? A combination of Magic and Technology. I've seen devices that were powered by both in Odessia, but I've never seen something like this. It's brilliant. If I could, I'd take it apart to examine it to see if I could replicate it somehow. Sorry. I just really like trying to figure this kind of stuff out... "

"Careful, Jayrod." Chad snorts. "Your geek is showing."

Jensen frowns, looking down at Jared's crotch. He seems confused. "It's not showing, idiot, what are you talking about?"

Jared groans, facepalming himself.

"Oh, Jenna Jameson, you are just too damn precious for this world. You sweet, innocent babe."

"Are you insinuating something, useless?"

Chad nods with a serious face. "Yeah. I am. I'm calling _you_  the idiot this time....idiot."

"I shall rend your bones to ash!" Jensen growls, balling up his fists at his sides.

"I'd like to see you try." The Seer stands, chess game forgotten. "Oh, and we've reverted back to Demon-speak? After all that hard work taking 'grammar lessons' too. Shame."

"You pathetic excuse--"

Jared finally steps in, annoyed. "Okay, enough! Jesus, it's almost all the time with you two!"

"Don't worry, Big Jay," says Ren, fixing his hair. "You know them. They fight like cats and dogs, and then they're friends the next moment."

"Was that a joke?" Jensen asks. "About how you were--"

"Yes, Jensen." Jared sighs. "That was the joke. Just--I don't need you two going at it right now when there's an even more powerful threat creeping towards us. We need to be focused, and we can't do that if there's infighting! Understand?" Chad still looks defensive, almost starting up again, but Jared shuts him down. "No. Nah uh! No back talk. Simple. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes! Fine! I fucking understand...damn..."

"Jensen?"

The former Demon grumbles under his breath. "I...understand."

"Good...that's good. Now, everybody get the fuck out."

Chad scoffs, stretching out his arms as if he's done nothing wrong. Jared eyes his best friend, making sure he knows that he's never been more serious than he is right now. Chad finally gives in, and pulls Ren off the bed to come with him. The man bemoans the situation, offering his two cents in the matter. He believes that it's unfair that everyone leaves for Chad's wrongdoings, but he reluctantly agrees. After they exit, Jensen pockets the small device, and attempts to leave with them.

However, the door closes on its own in Jensen's face, and he's grabbed by Jared. Before he can ask, he's kissed roughly by Jared, tongue plunging into his mouth. Jensen is surprised, yet at the same time, he is intrigued. He relaxes in Jared's grasp, and kisses him back, grabbing hold to his biceps for balance. Jensen has fallen under his spell, metaphorically of course. Jared holds Jensen's hips, pulling him closer until they're flush against the other.

Though it feels amazing, Jensen pulls back, lips swollen and wet. He breathes, grinning. "I thought you wanted everyone out."

"Except you." Jared smiles.

"What makes me so special?"

"I'm hurt that you have to ask."

"You know...I think you need to take your mind off of things for a moment. I believe I can help you."

"Really?"

"Really." Jensen flicks at Jared's chest once, and he falls back on the bed. These powers sure are useful. Stunned, Jared lands on his back, lifting up until he's leaning on his elbows. Jensen saunters over to him, dropping down between his legs. "Let me help you relax."

Jared licks his lips, watching Jensen unfasten his pants. "Mmm, you don't have to--"

"But I _want_  to." Jensen states, pulling Jared's half hard cock from its confines. It starts to react in his hands, twitching. "It's been so long since I've..."

Jensen trails off, kissing the crown. Jared shudders, and a small bead of precome leaks from the slit. Jensen licks it up before taking the whole of it in his mouth. To hear Jared shake and moan just from him doing this fills Jensen with a sense of pride. He knows what to do, he knows how Jared likes it, and he's not holding back. Why would he? He loves his husband, and all that he wants to do is take care of him, just as Jared has taken care of him so far. Jensen is just fulfilling his duties to his love.

In no time, Jensen is bobbing his head up and down, slurping the whole of him. Jared drops his head back, fingers finding themselves in Jensen's hair. He tugs at the short strands, signaling when to ease up or when to keep going. When he looks down, he locks eyes with Jensen. He's staring so intently at him with those gorgeous, green eyes. There's a dark look in them, and it sets Jared on edge. When Jensen swirls his tongue on the underside of his dick, Jared loses it. With a shout, he shoots his load down his husband's throat, moaning his name like it was their first time.

Jensen swallows every last drop. If he were still a Demon, that would've been like downing an energy drink for him. After all, he was part Lust Demon. He fed off of the sexual energy of his partners, and no one was quite as delicious as the virginal Jared Padalecki. He was a timid young adult then, but now...now Jared's a man, reborn in the fires of lust and desire. Jensen realizes that it's been some time since he's asserted control over their activities in the bedroom. This is what Jared needs.

He needs to relax for once. So, before Jared can even recover, Jensen flips him over until he's on his stomach. He pulls off his pants, and spreads his cheeks apart, and dives in tongue first. Jared gasps loudly, grabbing at the sheets. God, this is something he's been missing for a long time. He moans on the comfortable bed, trying to muffle the sounds that are coming from his mouth. Jensen, however, does not accept this. He firmly slaps Jared's ass, berating him.

"No, don't you dare." He growls. "Don't you dare silence yourself. Let me hear how much you love this."

Jared chuckles once. "I love when you're in control."

"I never stopped."

Jensen grips Jared's ass, pushing his tongue deeper inside of him. The Prince grinds his hardening cock into the sheets, desperate to get more pleasure. Jensen stops him, slapping his ass again, telling him to "stay still" or he'll get rough. Jared obeys, and relaxes his body as Jensen licks his tight hole. It's sopping wet, and soon, Jensen replaces his tongue with his throbbing member, thrusting it in with one great push.

"Oh--Jensen!" Jared whines. "Jensen--!"

"Do you want me?" Jensen whispers hotly into his ear before biting it.

"Aah! God, I want you!"

"Remember what I told you before, my love: God is not here. Just you and me. No one else."

Jensen speeds up his thrusts, fucking into him deeper and deeper. He propels forward each time, barely giving Jared a time to breathe properly. Jensen reaches under Jared, making him get up a little until he's able to grip his cock. Jared moans around Jensen's clenched fist. He can feel the pressure building up inside of him; Jensen relaxes his hand, allowing his ring finger and his pinky finger to massage Jared's balls. It soon becomes top much, and Jared finds himself chasing his orgasm.

"Jensen, I'm close!"

"Me too, Jay. Me too. I love you."

"Jack, I love you!"

"Jared!"

Jensen moans, grabbing Jared's cheeks as he pounds into him. He comes inside of him, filling up Jared's hole with his seed. Not long after, Jared comes again over the sheets. Exhausted, he falls onto the bed in his own spillage. Jensen falls on top of him in turn, panting as if he's run a thousand miles non-stop. He kisses Jared's shoulder, then his neck. He moves his face until their lips are levelled with each other, and they kiss. Jensen rolls off of him, and brings him close.

"I can't remember the last time you did something like that." Jared smiles into their next kiss, feeling perfectly giddy.

Jensen rubs his nose on Jared's. "I figured you could use it. You've been so tense lately. You needed someone else to be in control for a change."

"You take good care of your boy, you know that?"

"I am aware."

"Don't get cocky." The Prince teases, pinching Jensen's ear.

Jensen grins. "Ow! Have you met me? I'm always confident."

They stay like that for a long time, just glued together and staring into each other's eyes. They whisper, confessing their undying love for each other. Jared is so proud of Jensen, and Jensen is extremely proud of Jared. They are their support, and they will always have each other, at least that's what Jensen says. He believes that nothing will ever tear them apart. And so, Jared finally tells him about what he's been going through lately.

"There's something wrong with me..."

"How do you mean?"

Jared pauses, afraid. "I...It's my...mind. I think I'm losing my memories, or something like it."

Jensen is alarmed. "Jared?"

"It's been weird. Sometimes it's small, like I'll forget about a conversation between my mom and I after a few minutes, but then...it gets worse. This morning, I forgot...who you were."

"Jared..." Jensen whispers, holding his hand. "Jared, why haven't you told me?"

The Prince's eyes begin to water. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think it'd be this bad. It always comes back to me. The memories. Sometimes the second after it happens, sometimes it takes an hour or more. Callon warned me that an emptiness is spreading inside of me, and it'll continue to spread until there's nothing left but power."

"It's your powers." Jensen states. "They're becoming too great. The more they expand, the worse it gets. All of that bottled up power you have, it's threatening to consume everything you are. You have to fight it, Jared."

"I don't know how. I'm sc--I'm scared..."

"We'll figure this out together, yeah? Come here. I have you." Jensen holds Jared, hugging him tight. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"If I forget, will you help me remember?"

"I promise."

Jared lets it all out, sobbing in his husband's strong arms. He doesn't want to forget, and he sure as Hell doesn't want to give in to his mutating abilities. Just how strong is he if his mind is nearly erasing itself trying to contain his powers?

It's a question he doesn't know if he wants answered.

****

The balls is pretty awesome in Jared's book. Everyone is dancing, and singing, and enjoying the food.

Jared has spoken to (and danced with) five brave soldiers who have volunteered to be in the army against The Devourer. They seem to be smitten with the Prince, but that's how most men usually are when they've spent time with him. Jared just has that effect on people. He can't help it if they adore him so much. Jensen didn't mind at all about the dances, but when the soldiers eyes and touches lingered for too long, that's when he would interfere, not that Jared could blame him.

He's felt the twinge of jealously with the Queen's sister a while back. Jared had scouts to check on her status. She is alive, but still quite bitter about being denied the throne over Stephen, a Fairy not of royal blood. His bloodline should not matter in Jared's eyes. He's more than qualified to undertake this role, and so far he's been doing an amazing job at leading. There are times that Stephen looks at Jared as if he wants to say something, and Jared almost asks, but he doesn't. He feels like he's missed an important conversation between them because of his "illness". Jared vaguely remembers being in the gardens with him, but it's fuzzy.

It's frightening honestly. To lose every little bit of yourself slowly without being able to stop it. There's not much Jared can truly do except force himself to remember the things he's lost or is losing.

"Dude," Chad comes up to him, grinning. "You look amazing."

Jared gives him a crooked smile, raising his eyebrow. "Really? Thanks. I think the pants are a bit constricting on my privates."

"Yeah, Edilani needs to update their dress code."

"That they do. So, what's up? Can I help you with something?"

Chad puts his hands in his pockets, sighing. "Okay. Here's the thing. I played chess against Ren again. We made a bet. If I lost, I had to ask you for a dance. If he lost, he had to do certain things in the bedroom. So...yeah."

"I'm guessing you lost."

"You guess correctly." Jared shakes his head, unable to believe that this is happening. "Alright. Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Woah, woah, woah! Not so fast, Your Highness. Let's do this the right way, okay?" Chad grins brighter, but it falters when he realizes that he doesn't know how to do it. "Um, Jayrod? How do we, uh--"

Jared laughs. "Well first, you bow, and ask me if I'd like to dance."

"Is that necessary?" The Seer whines. "I mean, wouldn't it be easier if I just lead you out on the dance floor?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules, Chadster."

"Ugh, okay. Fine." Chad does a quick, ungraceful half-bow. "Will you dance with me, or whatever?"

Jared nods, and does a bow as well, careful not to jostle the crown on his head. "I would be honored, Sir Murray."

"Dude, I'm a Sir now? Wicked."

"Chad--"

"Okay, okay."

Chad holds his arm out forJared, and the Prince accepts it, looping theirs together. He signals for the orchestra to play something else, something more upbeat and classical. The conductor nods, and arranges a new piece. Jared and Chad get to the middle of the dance floor in the ballroom. They bow to one another again, and Jared instructs Chad where to put his hands. Hilariously, Chad's eyes go wide. He's never danced this way with anyone, and it seems that he's scared by the prospect of putting his hands on Jared, at least with Jensen watching with evil eyes.

"He'll kill me." Chad murmurs.

Jared smiles, shaking his head. "No, he won't. Here," He guides Chad's hand to his lower back, and the other in his own hand. "Just follow my lead."

"Bring royalty sucks, man."

"Yeah, kinda."

Soon, the orchestra begins to play a symphony, and Jared and Chad are gliding across the ballroom floor. Chad is hesitant at first, but he eventually gets into the groove of things. Jared takes the lead, dancing with him. Ren waves at them with his chalice in hand, cheering Chad on. Jared smiles, and winks at his once-cat. He doesn't regret making Ren into what he is today because now Chad has someone to share his thoughts with other than Jared.

Ren is just like Chad. They were both one thing, then something else entirely in an instant. Jared thinks that's why they've taken to the other so quickly. It's because they understand how it feels to be each other. Jared's happy that Ren has Chad, and that Chad has Ren. They definitely belong together.

"This is actually pretty fun." Chad grins. "Like I'm floating on air."

"Do you wanna float?"

"What? Nah, I'm good--this is good. I'm not ready to fly."

Jared chuckles as the music plays on. Chad's hand on his waist makes him feel a little weird. This is his best friend he's dancing with, holding him close, making him laugh. Chad is quite handsome, and maybe--just maybe--in some parallel universe, he and Jared are somehow romantically linked. It wouldn't be so impossible. In fact, Jared thinks that it could've happened if he never conjured Jensen from the pits of Hell. If he fell so easily for Ren, how would it have been any different from falling for Jared? Oh. Right.

He shakes the thoughts away, content with his new life. They're both happy with their significant others, and nothing will change that. As the song comes to a close, Chad twirls Jared, and the Prince's shoe accidentally comes off. Jared stumbles a bit, looking for it. Chad bends down on one knee, and takes it in his hand. He looks up expectantly at Jared, bright eyes gleaming in the beautiful light. Jared swallows the dry lump stuck in his throat, sticking out his right foot. Chad slowly but surely slips it back on.

"That's a perfect fit..." Chad whispers, still looking into Jared's eyes.

This is intense.

"Yeah...it is."

The guests of the King and Prince applaud the two friends on their dance. Chad stands up, doing another bow towards Jared who does one in return. Soon, Jensen and Ren intervene, taking back their respective partners. Jensen leads Jared in a new song, and Ren directs Chad over to the table where the snacks are. Jared laughs with his husband, kissing him on the lips when he calls him the most beautiful person there. He believes it, and will always believe it.

He looks to Chad eating with Ren. He loves his best friend, just not in that way. Doesn't feel right, and it never will happen. Jared giggles as Jensen presses sweet kisses to his neck

Yeah, this is the life for him. Forever and always.

****

Chad brushes his teeth in the middle of the night, groaning. He may or may not have drunk a little too much at the ball. Edilani serves the best wine and ale available, so if it's being put out there for him to enjoy, why can't he enjoy it, ya know? And damn, did it taste good. Ren and Jared had to pull him away from his fourth chalice. It was a sad moment, but he sucked it up like the big boy he is, and went to bed with the help of Jared and Jensen.

He remembers the dance he had with Jared, and the little Cinderella moment they shared. Seeing Jared like that, starry eyed and beautiful beyond comprehension, it did things to Chad's brain, but only for a little while. Jared's his best bud, and he'd never do anything to compromise that. Besides, he has an awesome, handsome shapeshifter in his bed. What more could he ask for? Chad has a life he never thought he'd ever have, and he's pretty sure he's fired from his job on Earth for being absent so long.

Oh well. They'll be begging him to come back when he saves the world.

Suddenly, Chad starts having a strange feeling in the back of his skull. He knows this feeling. Another vision. He grabs the sink, bracing himself for another unwanted headache. However, this vision is not as intense as the others. The reason being is because it's actually happening right at this moment--at this second. He sees a strange disturbance, a rift in reality. Abnormal, black energy splinters in Jared's darkened apartment.

A portal...for The Devourer and his Dark Ones.

Chad exhales when the vision ends. This is bad. Oh, this is _really_  fucking bad! Maybe they can close it discreetly or something. They can check it out, report back to the others and be done with it before it grows out of control. Sounds like a plan. Chad exits the bathroom, quietly slipping on his Earth clothes as Ren sleeps soundly in their bed. He goes over to him, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room.

He sprints down the hall of the castle, headed straight for Jared's bedchambers. Chad arrives their shortly, a little out of breath. He opens the door carefully, stepping inside; he leaves the door cracked open a little. Jared is asleep in Jensen's arms, and Chad really doesn't want to disturb him, but he also does not have much of a choice now, does he? Chad tiptoes to the bed, tapping Jared on his shoulder.

"Jared." He whispers. "Jay-Man, get up. It's Chad."

Jared stirs in his sleep, frowning. "What, Chad? Get out."

"Dude, it's important. Like, end of the world important." At the mention of the Magical Apocalypse, Jared's eyes quickly open, staring at Chad. "See? Important. We gotta go. Something's happening at your old place. Get your ass in gear, and call your buddy from the arena to meet us there."

Jared takes a moment to process all of this, and it still doesn't sound great. At all. Something's happening at his apartment? Whatever could it be? No matter. The fate of the realms depend on him. Jared carefully dislodges himself from Jensen, making sure not to rouse him from his slumber. He quickly veers off to his duffle bag, pulling out jeans and a hoodie. His sneakers come last, and once they're on his feet, he ushers Chad out of the room with him. They walk briskly down the hall together, almost running.

"You had a vision. What did you see?"

"Man, it was weird. It's happening right now. There's something in your apartment. Like a portal. Maybe we can close it before something huge pops out and starts eating people."

"Okay." Jared nods. "I'll get Jason on the horn. God, I really don't wanna fight anything right now."

Chad smirks. "A Prince's duty is never done."

Jared soon conjures the relic his late father gifted to him that allows him to travel back and forth between Edilani and Earth. He Telepathically communicates with Jason before using the relic, teleporting back to Earth.

****

They arrive on Earth, not too far from Jared's apartment. It's raining, thundering. Jared and Chad put their hoods up, and duck into the diner they teleported outside of. Someone rises from their seat, and stands tall, looking at Jared, grinning. Jared smiles back, rushing to the big man.

"Jason!" Jared sighs, hugging him. "God, it's good to see you!"

Jason Mamoa hugs Jared tighter, nearly spinning him around. "I'll say. Damn, look at you! It's been too long, man. You look great."

"Thanks." Chad clears his throat, and Jared pulls away from Jason. "Jason, you met Chad before."

"Hey." Chad nods.

"Sup." The brawny Mage says. "So, what's the deal? You said you'd tell me when we got here."

Jared rolls up his sleeves, looking around the diner. It's empty save for a few people besides them. He gestures them to follow him outside, and they all pile out into the rain. "Yeah, so...there's something in my apartment. A portal or whatever. Gotta check it out. Need extra Magic power since Chad can't cast."

"Okay, got it. Then what?"

"Don't get eaten, I guess?"

Chad snorts. "Good plan."

The trio walk down the street quickly, jogging through the city. The rain beats heavily upon them, soaking through their clothing. It's a little uncomfortable, but Jared pushes on. They have bigger problems to worry about. The closer he gets to his apartment building, the more malevolent power he begins to sense. It's the same kind of dark power that he felt when those creatures attacked the castle. Shit, this is worse than he thought. Finally, they get to the building, unaware that there are several pairs of eyes on them.

"Target spotted. Repeat: target has been spotted, and is returning to his building. He has company. Permission to bring them in."

"Permission granted."

Jared, Chad, and Jason take the stairs, not trusting the elevator much here. Once they get to his floor, he pulls the fire alarm. If there is something lurking in this building, then it's dangerous for anyone other than them to be here. Soon, the people come out of their homes, frowning and yawning, trying to figure out why they're being awakened. Jason sighs, discreetly setting fire to a small corner of the hallway.

"Oh, no," He deadpans. "Fire. Help. Run. Get out of here."

The civilians start to panic, and they begin to rush down the stairs. Jason grins at Chad and Jared while Jared continues to open his apartment door. There's yellow tape around it, and it seems like someone has been rifling through his belongings here. Jared doesn't bother shutting the door behind him, instead looking around for the disturbance that Chad had seen in his vision. Then, he spots it. Something strange in the living room. Black, swirling energy, lazily floating around in the air.

The portal.

"There." Jared says, pointing to it. "Is that what you saw?"

"Yup." Chad confirms. "That's it."

Jason steps forward, cracking his neck and flexing his muscles. "What are we waiting for, Little Bird? Let's close this fucker, and save the world."

Jared frowns. "No, wait. There's something off about this..." He steps forward, hand outstretched. "There's definitely something on the other side. It's dark...and cold."

"Jared, you have to close it." Chad mutters fearfully. "We gotta--NGHH!"

Chad is interrupted when he's zapped in the back by some kind of stun gun. He falls to the floor, unconscious and incapacitated. Jared turns around, spotting a group of heavily armed men dressed all in black enter his apartment. They raise their guns at him, and Jared reluctantly puts his hands up. Dammit. He should've seen this coming. It's the government. They've been monitoring his place. If only he was more prepared for this.

But Jared does not fight back or use his Magic against these Humans. It's forbidden, and he's broken enough rules as it is. Jason, however, steps up, using Force Magic against the men. He knocks the majority of them down, and taps Jared on the shoulder. They attempt to drag Chad out of the apartment, and into the hall, but they're intercepted by more armed men. Jason is shocked and knocked down without hesitation, and as Jared tries to help him, he too is taken down.

The three of them are soon captured.

****

_Get up...Get up!_

Jared opens his eyes quickly, finding himself in a room of all white. He's in a metal chair in front of a table made of the same material. When he tries to get up, Jared is prevented from standing up fully. His head is a little fuzzy, and he wobbles on his feet. He sits back down on the chair, noting that it's cold under his slightly damp jeans. Another thing Jared notices is that he is handcuffed to the table by his left wrist.

He grunts, focusing his powers on the cuffs. However, nothing happens, and Jared pouts with a frown. At the same time, the door at the side of the room opens, and a man steps inside. He's good looking, and holds an air of authority. He had the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up, and his black tie swings loosely around his neck. The man gives Jared a brief, tight lipped smile as he sits on the opposite side of him, dropping down a file on the table.

"Jared Padalecki," The man starts. "I'm Agent Matthew Cohen, but you can call me Matt or Cohen, I don't mind."

Jared feels...queasy. He almost throws up, but he catches himself. "What...what did you do to me? Did you drug me?"

"We had to take certain precautions to ensure that you wouldn't try anything rash."

"Rash, huh?" Jared laughs. "Like blow you up into a tiny million pieces with my mind?"

Matt smiles, chuckling quietly. He opens the file. "Yes, precisely. Now, do you know why you're here?"

"One can only assume it's because the government wants to talk to me."

"Yeah, you got that right, except we're a little higher than most think."

"FBI? NSA?"

"Oh, we're so much better. Now, let's begin. Grew up nicely I see. Good family, no dad in the picture. And it seems like your entire family disappeared from the face of the earth after your fight with that strange creature some time ago. How odd."

"Look," Jared becomes defensive. "Spare me the passive aggressive bullshit, okay? Just ask the questions you need to ask because time's running out. For everyone."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Matt asks. "Time is running out? For everyone?"

Jared sighs. "Something is coming to Earth, and it's not friendly. It will kill everyone on this planet and the other realms, and replace the original inhabitants with its dark monsters."

"Realms? Dark monsters?"

"Look, I know how it sounds, but--but you saw what I could do. You saw me fight that Dark Elf, I know you did. Everyone did. That Dark Elf wanted to kill me because it was prophesied that I would awaken an ancient evil being called The Devourer. It was born from the intense hatred in the hearts of many, and became sentient. Warriors from long ago locked it away, but now it's coming back, and only I can truly defeat it. I am the Child of Light, the Lightbringer. I have a massive army by my side, so please, let me go so I can save your asses!"

Jared exhales heavily after that long speech. Matt watched him the whole time with an intense gaze, never once breaking eye contact. Then, Jared groans, realizing how ridiculous all of that sounded. Fuck. Yeah, this isn't good in the slightest. Matt hums, putting on his poker face. The threads his fingers together, placing them on the table.

"That was a cute little fairy tale, Mr. Padalecki." He says. "I almost fell for it, really."

"Why would I lie!?"

"Why would anyone lie? To hide the truth."

"It _is_  the truth." Jared growls. "Just check my apartment. You'll see! Or maybe you'll find out soon enough." He glances at the mirror behind Matt. They're being watched. It's obvious. "Where are my friends?"

"Safe. They're safe." Matt rubs the back of his neck, sighing. "It's funny. I read your book. Really entertaining. Jensen really captivated me. Your, uh, 'husband' or something. Can he legally be your husband if you were married on somewhere other than Earth? And how come we've never found any records of him? No birth certificate, no social security number, no anything. What's the story? Where is he?"

"My book can tell you want you want to know about Jensen's origins, and he's in Edilani."

"Ah. The Fairy Kingdom. Right. I'm guessing that's where you and your family have been hiding out. In a kingdom. Of Fairies."

Jared is getting increasingly annoyed in his drugged state. "You're wasting so much time pissing me off when I could be out there fighting this fucking thing that wants to wipe us out! Why don't you believe me!?"

"Because it's impossible!" Matt shouts back. "An ancient darkness made up from the evil in our hearts? Jared, you seem like a smart, rational guy, but come on! This is just too extreme. Sure, you can fly, shoot light beams out of your hands, but let's get real on this, okay? There's no such thing as big, world eating monsters."

"Do you have kids, Agent Cohen?" Jared questions. "A family?"

Matt's jaw clenches. "I do. My wife and my son are everything to me."

Jared leans forward. "Then get us out of here. I can protect them from the evil that's on its way. Please, you have to believe me."

Matt looks at Jared with blatant skepticism. The Witch didn't expect anything less honestly. Only the ones who haven't seen The Devourer's influence are unbelieving. And while yes, it's fine to be skeptical about some things, it's _not_  fine to dismiss warnings of the end of all life as you know it. Jared secretly tugs at the cuff, closing his eyes when they don't budge. He's powerless at the moment; this drug is keeping him neutralized. These men were prepared.

Finally, before Matt can speak to Jared further, another agent enters the room. He seems frightened, and a bit out of breath. Wherever he came from, he was running to get here. Matt stands up quickly, berating the agent for interrupting his interrogation.

"S--Sorry, sir," He mumbles. "But this can't wait. You need to see this. Right now."

Matt looks at Jared, and Jared looks back up at him. The agent sighs, walking out. "You stay put."

Jared frowns, watching as the two men leave the room. "Yeah, as if I have a choice!"

The agent leads the way, walking down the corridors until they enter the surveillance room. In here, there are men and women tracking phone calls, listening to radio activity, and watching video feeds of unusual events. Matt is guided to a desk with three monitors on top. The other agent sits down, tapping a series of keys on the transparent keyboard.

"Two minutes ago, we got a call from the squad watching over Padalecki's apartment. Here's what we have."

The agent types a few times, and they soon listen to a frightened soldier.

_"Squad Six to base, there's something happening at the target's place of residence. There's this black energy vortex flailing wildly in the apartment, and--holy shit, are you seeing all of this!? Base, come in, Base! Something is stepping through the energy vortex! What are you waiting for!? Shoot the fucking thing! Jesus, it's not stopping! No! Nooo--!"_

A hail of gunfire is heard, and a loud explosion is next that shakes Matt to his core. His heart skips several beats, and he finds himself leaning slightly towards Jared's story.

"What else do we have?" Matt queries. He's desperate to find out more. "Video?"

The agent nods, tapping away. "Yes, sir. We do. It's...big."

"How big?"

"Bigger than we thought. Take a look."

In no time flat, Matt is staring at footage captured from a soldier's body cam. Useful things. The soldier aims the camera, showing that they are across the street from the apartment building. Suddenly, there's a bright light that shines from the floor Jared's apartment is, and it's soon completely obliterated. Matt recoils as if he's the one there, and gazes fearfully at the screen when he notices a beam of dark energy blasting into the skies. It "bleeds" into the clouds, causing the sky to darken with red thunder and lightning thrashing.

The last thing he sees are droves of four armed creatures pouring out of the sky.

The damn kid was right. He was right about everything. Matt has to do something. There's already reports about it on the news, and now there's soldiers being deployed to put a handle on the situation. Won't work. Whatever those things are, Matt has the sinking suspicion that they're bulletproof. He dashes out of the room, headed for the prisoner cells where Jared's other two companions are. As far as he knows, they're in this with him, and they can help.

Matt eventually gets to them, using his keycard to unlock their door. They're in the same cell; Chad laying on the bed, and Jason doing push ups on the ground. They stand up when he enters, looking ready to fight him.

"I'm not here for that." Matt says, gesturing for them to come out. "Come on. We gotta get to Jared."

"I've seen this movie before." Chad snarks. "Heroes try to save the world, guys like you try to stop them because they don't understand, then release them because the heroes are their only hope in saving the planet."

Jason laughs, head rearing back. "I've seen about 50 of those movies."

"I know, right? What was your favorite?"

"Dude, there was this movie about Russian superheroes. Amazing. You should check it out."

"Tell me more about it when we get outta here, yeah?"

"Okay, shut up." Matt exhales, rushing them out. "Let's go."

He leads the men out of the cell block, and back up towards the interrogation offices. The alarms are blaring all around; soldiers being sent out to take care of the threat in the city. Matt avoids detection with Chad and Jason from a group of soldiers running towards them. He can't afford to be seen with them. He's putting everything he has on the line right now. This is breaking protocol times ten right now!

Eventually, they all make it back to the room Jared is being held in. Matt rushes up to the table, unlocking his cuffs. Jared, though slightly confused, stands. He rubs his wrists, surprised to see his friends are standing here with Matt.

"Change of heart, Agent?" Jared hums.

Matt puts his hands on his hips. "Yeah, something like that. I was wrong, okay? I just saw something fucked up come out of your apartment, and it's effecting everything else. I wanna believe you when you say that you can stop this..."

"I can."

"Then prove it, Padalecki. I can't take you out of here, so you need to go on your own. The drug should be wearing off soon, so that's good. When this is over, you owe me so many answers."

"Deal." Jared looks at his friends. "Come on. Let's go."

The three of them run out of the room, and into the hall again, narrowly avoiding the guards that are rushing to get out as well. They can't afford to be delayed any further. It's starting, and it's definitely not gonna end happy for most people. While still powerless, Jared can't call on any of his abilities. He can't cast, he can communicate Telepathically, and he can't conjure anything. All he can truly rely on now is Jason because Chad is...well.. right now he's kinda useless.

Soon, they're caught by guards. Thinking they are responsible for the threat, the armed men fire without hesitation. Jason quickly brings up a barrier that surrounds them. The bullets disintegrate when they come in contact with the barrier. Jason growls, expending more Magic than he wanted to. He keeps up the barrier until the guards run out of ammo, and he shocks them all unconscious. Chad whistles in approval, and they continue on.

"So, what's the plan, Paddywhack?"

Jared chuckles nervously, running beside his friends. "Umm..."

Jason groans. "He doesn't have a plan."

"Look, I'm just making this up as I--"

Jared stops short when they all run into another group of soldiers. They attempt to double back, but more appear from where they just ran from. This is such a shitty situation.

"Go..." Jared finishes in disdain.

"Hands up!" A soldier shouts.

The trio put their hands up in the air, obeying orders. Well, this is a fine mess they've gotten themselves into. Chad doesn't know why Jason couldn't just blast a hole through the wall to get them out. Now, they're gonna be treated like prisoners again! Chad thinks about what could have been, about what his life would've been like if he hadn't delivered pizza to Jared's place that fateful afternoon. Honestly? Probably boring.

Chad would still be working two jobs, and would still be trying to pick up cute, blonde chicks from the bar. He would still be debating on calling his father to ask how he was doing, and he would still be trying to talk himself into not visiting him. So yeah, Jared may have gotten them in this situation unintentionally, but Chad wouldn't have it any other way if he had a say. Jared and Jensen? The best things that have ever happened to him...but Jared more so than his bratty Demon husband who is responsible for his visions.

Suddenly, Chad feels his eyes getting hot. His vision begins to blur. Warm tears seep through the slits of his eyes, and run down his cheeks. There's something happening to him, something strange. Chad howls, eyes shining bright blue. Every electrical device in the hall blows out, and the soldiers are lifted up several feet from the ground before being slammed back down hard. Chad pants, grabbing onto the wall as Jared and Jason stare at him.

"Dude..." Jason mutters.

Jared goes to his best friend, holding his face in his hands. Chad's eyes are still abnormally bright; swirling, blue energy where his irises were. "Hey. Hey, Chad, stay with me okay? Jesus, what the Hell...?"

"I can see everything." He chuckles silently. "I see it all. True Sight."

Jared has no idea what this means, but soon, Chad's eyes return to their natural state. Jared glances at Jason for support, and Jason jogs over to them, draping Chad's arm around his shoulder. That was freaky, but also convenient. Jared remembers his encounter with Callon. He wonders briefly if the Elder Elf can do what Chad just did, or more. It wouldn't be a stretch to say so since he's older, and more experienced.

The Witch leads the two of them out of the facility they're being held in, feeling the effects of the drug wear off. They encounter more men who seek to stop them, but Jared has no time to waste. With a snap of his fingers, they all fall asleep, bothersome no more. The three of them wander into a hanger for government aircrafts. Jared blows them up and dismantles them piece by piece. The less interference from these men, the better. They come across the hanger doors soon.

Jared glares at then, holding out his hand. A beam of white light shoots from his palm, and he cuts a large hole for then to walk through. He leads them outside, and stares out at the distance in horror. Hr sees the city from here wgich makes him believe that they're only a few miles away. An evil power is reaching for the skies, and it's starting to become darker and darker. This is what Matt was talking about.

"It has begun..." Jared says ominously.

Beside him, Chad squeals in excitement. "Dude, you said that at the end of one of my visions! You know that feeling you get when you hear something badass being said as a movie starts, then the protagonist says it later on? Yeah, that's what I'm feeling."

"Is he always like this?" Jason questions

"It's annoying," Jared says, smiling at Chad. "But I cannot live without it. Let's go save the world."

Calling upon his Fairy powers, Jared's wings form. On both sides of him, Chad and Jason are surrounded by spherical, yellow bubbles. They freak out, and Jared smirks. As he zips off into the sky, they too take flight, following him like magnets. Jared sets his sights on the city, determined to put a stop to The Devourer's plans.

As he reaches closer to the city, he sends a mental message to his husband, praying that he's awake to get it.

The battle has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE. CHAPTER. LEFT! 
> 
> Stay tuned! The War of the Realms is happening now! Will Jared stop The Devourer, or will he forget everyone and everything as the world falls into darkness? 
> 
> Find out soon.


	11. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War of the Realms takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter of this fic. Hold onto your butt!
> 
> (I'll fix any errors soon enough)

_Jensen, gather the armies! The Devourer is on Earth!_

Jensen gasps, eyes shooting open. He felt something just now, a presence. He looks around, taking in his environment. Jensen was asleep in his bed in Castle Edilani. It's night, and everything is fine...except that it's not fine. Jensen feels around for Jared, but doesn't find him. He switches on the lights, yet he finds nothing. Jared isn't here, and his duffle bag is wide open which means he left of his own volition. Jensen hops out of bed, clothed in only his sweatpants.

Something is wrong. Suddenly, he feels it again, clearer.

_The Devourer is on Earth!_

Jensen pales. That was Jared's voice. He's on Earth, possibly witnessing the creature's destruction. Jensen wastes no time at all. He sprints out of the room, headed directly for Chad and Ren's bedchambers. He opens the door, rushing inside only to find Ren in the bed. Alone. Chad is not with him, and that's a major problem. Jensen starts to panic. He walks over to the bed, shaking the Shapeshifter awake. Ren grumbles in his sleep, but finally awakens with the meanest look on his face.

"Do you always ruin someone's pleasant dreams?" Ren growls. "Piss off, Mongrel."

Jensen breathes in and out slowly, trying to keep his composure. He cannot afford to be angry right now. "Jared is on Earth with The Devourer, and I believe Chad is with him."

Ren snaps up, looking for Chad in the bed. He's definitely not here. He's fully awake now. "What are you telling me, Jensen?"

"I'm telling you that The War of the Realms has started. We have to hurry. We must alert the Kings, and gather the armies."

"Earth is not gonna be ready to witness this battle..." Ren notes, getting out of the bed to dress himself. "Magic will be revealed for all to see."

"There's a first time for everything."

Jensen turns on his heel, briskly walking out of the room and down the hall. With a snap of his fingers, he's dressed and ready for battle. Ren sprints after him, catching up until he's walking with him side by side. Jensen is a little perturbed that he's just now finding out about this. Jared and Chad took it upon themselves to sneak off to Earth to quell the threat. Jared never even woke him up to say anything. So yes, Jensen feels slightly betrayed.

But in that same instance, Jensen understands Jared's eagerness to see this through. If he were in his husband's shoes, Jensen would've done the exact same thing. As it is, however, Jared is not here, and he is currently fighting whatever The Devourer has unleashed upon Earth. Today is the day (or night, rather) where everything changes. Everyone everywhere will bear witness to the epic might of The Devourer, and the ones who seek to defeat the monstrous being.

Eventually, they make it towards the King's bedchambers; Jensen throws open the doors, and Stephen wakes up, wide eyes scanning the room. When he gazes upon Jensen and Ren he frowns, rubbing his eyes.

"You walk a dangerous line, Sir Jensen." Stephen mumbles. He yawns. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"The Devourer is rampaging on Earth," Jensen says dryly, crossing his arms. "I thought you should know."

Stephen, alert and awake, hops out of his bed, but hilariously trips on his sheets. The Fairy King falls on his face, groaning in pain. Jensen openly laughs at him while Ren suppresses his own little chuckle. Stephen gets up soon enough, grumbling under his breath as he rushes to his closet for some appropriate clothing. As he does this, Jensen takes a look around the room. It's bigger than his and Jared's, but not by much. Only slightly. Makes Jensen a little jealous.

"When did this all start?" Stephen questions, quickly putting his long sleeved tunic over his head. "How long ago?"

"I'm uncertain. But what I do know is that Jared and Chad have gone to Earth without our knowledge to confront it."

The King becomes visibly upset. "Jared!? How could you have let him slip through your fingers so easily?"

"Do _not_  pin this on me, pretender to the throne!" Jensen snarls. "How he snuck out does not matter. What matters is helping him defeat The Devourer. He sent me a message. I must gather Aron and Callon. Immediately."

Stephen shrugs on his brown jack over his blue shirt with a deep sigh. "Then I shall gather my army and wait for you. Hurry."

Ren grins, bowing. "Don't need to tell us twice, Majesty. We'll be back in no time." Jensen and Ren run out of Stephen's bedchambers, sprinting towards the castle gates together. He looks to Jensen. "So, I'm gonna say something, and you're gonna go along with it."

"Assuming I want to hear what you have to say."

"Okay. I've been experimenting with my Transmogrification, and I've found the most majestic creature to shift into. A beautiful beast. I wish for you to ride me into battle."

Jensen is horrified by what he's hearing.

"I beg your pardon!?"

"No, not like that, mate. There'll be no sexual activity between us, yeah? You just ride on my back when I shift, got it? Hey, it'll make you look like a Great King, and you'll enter looking super stylish."

Jensen bemoans his situation, still headed for the exit. "Fine."

Ren laughs out loud as they finally leave the castle, stepping out into the vast, open courtyard. Jensen looks expectantly at Ren, waiting impatiently for his sudden surprise. The former cat smirks, getting down on all fours. He grunts as his bones snap, reshaping themselves until his limbs start to grow and change. Ren croaks as his clothes start to shred from his ever expanding body. His physiology continues to morph until he starts to sprout out a...beak? Like an eagle?

It's not long before he grows feathers, and his hind legs start to resemble a lion's while his arms become talons. Feathered wings appear on his back as well. A bird? What is happening to him? It's only a matter of seconds before Jensen gazes at Ren in all of his glory. He knows what Ren has become, and he is equal parts enthralled and horrified by his appearance.

"A Griffin..."

Ren screeches, but nods. "Saw it in one of Jared's books. I was fascinated, truly inspired. Come. Hop on! We've no more time to waste!"

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Maybe. Let's go, Mongrel."

Jensen exhales, taking five steps back. On the fifth step, he sprints forward towards Ren, and as Ren gears up to fly, he jumps, hopping onto his back. Ren spreads his wings, taking off into the air. Jensen grabs onto his feathers lightly, careful not to hurt him. He may be an annoyance at times, but he's family, and family care about each other. Ren flies higher, circling Castle Edilani, getting a feel for this. He has flown in other forms, but nothing such as this.

Jensen pulls out the transporter, setting the coordinates to Estia. He taps it a few times, and a purple portal appears in the sky in front of them. He holds onto Ren as they pass through, preparing himself for the greatest battle he's ever seen. Jensen's thoughts rest on Jared, and he prays that he's safe, that he is unharmed.

"We're coming, Jay."

****

Jared lands in the middle of the street, and Jason and Chad land beside him, bubbles dissolving. The entire city has fallen into chaos, and those Dark Ones are still falling out of the sky. Jason kills one that gets too close to them, turning it into stone before swiftly roundhouse kicking it to dust. He's a brutal, Hawaiian warrior, and Jared's so thankful that he's on their team. Back in that arena, Jared saw the fighter inside of him. He'd make a wonderful Battlemage.

"There are civilians everywhere," says Jared. "We gotta get them to safety."

"Okay, but how?" Chad asks.

Jared summons Angel's Bane, and decapitates two Dark Ones that attempt to feast on a couple. "Charming Spell with Jason. We'll cause them to find a safe place to hide. We should be able to cover the entire city."

Jason nods. "Sounds like a plan, Little Bird. Let's do it."

Jared puts the sword away, joining Jason in a combined cast. It takes time for a spell this grand to finish, so Jason calls for Chad to hold off the Dark Ones until the spell has been cast. The Seer nods, non-verbally agreeing. He steps up in front of them, eyes glowing bright blue again, whirling pools of energy. He can see everything, past, present, and future, as well as other things hidden from sight. Chad willfully shoots scorching hot laser beams from his eyes, vaporizing the Dark Ones advancing on them.

It stings like Hell, and he cries, shouting as it happens, but it's necessary. Chad had decided a while ago that he'd give his life for Jared, and help him see this through to the end. That's his best friend, and without him, his life wouldn't have been the same. Jared lights a spark within the hearts of the ones he encounters, making them wuestion their actions, and inspire them to do better. Well, everyone else except the Queen's sister. She was a real, irredeemable bitch.

"AARGNHG!!" Chad shouts as streams of energy pour out of his eyes.

It doesn't take too long for Jared and Jason to finish the spell. Their intricate finger motions are punctuated by them slamming their hands together, and raising their arms to the sky. In an instant, a green mist-like substance fills the air, spreading until it reaches the civilians there. Something in their brains click, and the people suddenly run away, all trying their best to get out of the city alive. Chad closes his eyes, covering them with his hands. It fucking * _burns_ *, but if that's the price to pay for trying to save the world, then so be it.

All of a sudden, the trio hear the sound of a helicopter in the distance, and look up into the sky. Sure enough, there's an all black military chopper that comes into view overhead, startling them. It was only a matter of time, Jared supposes. However, what happens next makes him frown. A black rope drops down from the helicopter, and they watch as a single man descends quickly. Jared smirks, shaking his head as Agent Matt Cohen stands before them in a bulletproof vest with his standard glock. An assault rifle is slung over his back too.

After Matt signals the pilot away, he pulls the slide back on his gun. "I wasn't about to let you fight a threat this big without help. I got men surrounding the entire city trying to keep this thing contained. They'll evacuate survivors. For now, you got me as back-up until your supposed army shows up. And sorry for locking you up."

Jason scoffs, killing another Dark One. "It's fine. Guns won't work against those. Just Magic."

"I got this," Jared says, touching Matt's guns simultaneously. They briefly glow white, and return to their natural state. "I enchanted your guns. Now, you'll be able to help. Try it out."

"Alright...let's see."

Soon, a Dark One lunges at them from the middle of the road. The damn thing is different than most of them. It's built like a huge dog on steroids with four black eyes, and large claws and teeth that can rip into someone in seconds. This kind of beast wasn't present during the attack on Castle Edilani. Thank God. The damn thing sprints, jumping out at them with it's mouth open wide. Matt points his pistol at it, firing off one round.

The bullet pierces the skin, and the Dark One explodes in a billow of black smoke. Matt looks at his gun, turning the thing over in his hands. Not bad. Not bad at all. He glances at Jared, grinning in approval. The Witch pats him on the shoulder once before they all form a tight circle around each other, back to back.

"Here's the plan: Hold out until Jensen and the others get here."

Matt grips his pistol tightly. "And if they don't show up?"

"They'll show up." Jared says, then mumbles out: "They better..."

The four men get to work immediately, fighting against the beings that would seek to replace them as the last living things in existence. Chad flashes open his eyes, paralyzing fear into some of the Dark Ones' hearts. They stand there a moment, frozen before Jared makes them explode with a lightning bolt.

Jason tosses fireball after fireball at each advancing enemy, burning them alive. They squeal in obvious pain, and wither away into dust once their time is over. He slams his fist on the ground, shaking the road below them. Jared runs forward, using the rising earth as a platform. He jumps forward, slashing a few Dark Ones with his sword. He lands back on solid ground gracefully, Telekinetically raising more up. Jared balls up his fist, squeezing them from the inside before tossing them aside.

Matt rolls out of the way, taking shots at the creatures still hurting civilians and damaging property. This is gonna be a _lot_  of paperwork. He sighs, expertly shooting a round off in the third eye of a Dark One. He's gotten the hang of this pretty quickly, and he's almost certain that he does _not_  wish to pursue a career out of this. It was much better being behind a desk and calling the shoots. But here he is, attempting to stop an ancient evil creature from destroying everything so his family can live.

He kicks a Dark One towards Chad, and the Seer incinerates it by staring at it in the eyes. These new powers are something. Chad is slightly afraid of himself now, how quickly he's gotten into the groove of things. Who knew he'd be shooting lasers out of his and seeing the past, present, and future at once!? But that's not all. Chad can see _everything_  now. Someone's "aura", hidden secrets, past and future messages, everything. Nothing is lost to him at all.

True Sight.

For a while, the battle wages on, and the foursome hold their own. Unfortunately, fate decide to screw up their plans, and they're forced to back up into each other's backs again, surrounded by hundreds of Dark Ones. Jason's knuckles and bruised and bloody, and they crackle with electricity. Chad's eyes start to water from the intense power. Matt reloads his pistol, already on his last mag. Jared holds his sword at the ready, panting.

This is a tough one, but they won't give up. They can't.

"Running low on ammo here, guys." Matt confesses.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Jared." Jason huffs. "Where's Lover Boy?"

Jared tries catching his breath. "He'll be here...I know it." Yet as the creatures draw closer, he begins to doubt his own words. "Come on, Jensen..."

"Could be worse." Chad chimes in. "We could still be trapped in that stupid government facility."

Matt bristles. "I said sorry."

"As if that makes it any better."

"Do you seriously want these to be your potential last words?"

"Okay, true." The Seer sighs, but then looks up into the air. He sees an anomaly that hasn't yet formed. A future event that is mere seconds from becoming reality. "Incoming husband in 3, 2..."

Before Chad can count down to 1, a large portal opens up above them. Purple. Out comes Jensen flying on a huge mount of some kind. A bird. A Griffin. It's screech sounds like an eagle's. Where did he get such a majestic beast? Jared reads it's mind, discovering that it's actually just Ren in the form of one. Jared grins, still happy to see that help has arrived moments before they were killed. Behind Jensen comes all three major armies, flying behind him on their own.

The Fairies, The Dökkálfar, and The Ljósálfar, all banded together to save the realms. The respective leaders of each faction lead their armies through the portal, immediately engaging with their common enemy. What he sees next shocks him. As all of the armies pass through, four individuals come out last. They fall through the air, landing elegantly in front of Jared and his friends.

His family is here. Mom, Harry, Megan, and Jeff, smiling and ready for battle. Jared is pulled into a quick group hug, grinning from ear to ear.

"What--how--why?"

Harry laughs. "This fight isn't yours alone, kiddo. You'll need all the help you can get."

"But, Emily--"

"Is safe with her father." Megan finishes. "She's gonna be alright."

Sharon squeezes her son's hand reassuringly. It makes Jared a little teary eyed. "My special boy."

Soon, Jensen drops down as well, sighing happily when he gazes upon Jared's elated face. He holds his arms out wide as the battle rages on around them. "Well? Did I look the part of the dashing hero riding in on his noble steed?"

Jared chuckles, pulling his husband close. He kisses him, earning both awes and groans from a select few. "You were even better. You ready, Jack?"

"What is it you Humans say? I was born ready."

Jared smirks, and he and his family--all of them--head off into the fight. Jensen summons a barrage of swords, each impaling several Dark Ones, some together, some separate. Megan soars through the air, using Ice Magic slide atop a nearby building. She calls to Jared, telling him to remember "Spell 43". He nods to her, and prepares the spell as his stepfather and mother use their Water Magic to drown and suffocate Dark Ones.

Jeff teams up with Jason, combining Witchcraft with Magecraft for devastating results. Jason tosses Jeff into the sky, allowing Jeff to fire off a shockwave of Force Magic, destroying many of the Dark Ones. As Jared continues to prep the spell, he notices Callon and Aron fighting side by side. Aron has the biggest smile on his face, as does Callon. The Elder Elf slams his cane on the ground, then lifts it up before twirling it around.

He creates a deadly ball of electricity that connects to his cane as a sort of whip. Callon swings it once, taking down multiple enemies. Aron chuckles, stabbing a Dark One with his duel daggers.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, brother!" Aron beams.

Callon returns the sentiment with a wide grin. "I could say the same for you! Most impressive."

"We should spar later!"

"Oh, an excellent suggestion."

Aron winks at him. "And I won't be taking it easy on you just because you're my elder, dear brother."

"Remember who taught you how to fight."

"As if I could forget."

The two brothers venture off into the crowd, destroying more and more creatures from the 100th Dimension. Harry protects Doldir from a rabid Dark One when his back is turned, and receives a sharp, respectful nod in return. Jared is delighted to see his allies fighting together instead of against each other. It feels like an epic superhero movie that has finally come to a conclusion in the epic final battle.

Ren soon comes down, changing his form into a mighty, firebreathing Dragon. He roars, frightening most of the allies on the battlefield. However, because of his special genealogy--and ability to speak--he is able to calm them significantly. Ren swipes at a few Dark Ones with his tail, then roasts them using his fire breath. Chad grins, seeing an awesome opportunity. He grabs Matt by the wrist, dragging him towards Ren.

"Hey--Hey, what the Hell are you doing?"

"Trust me on this is." Chad says. "Hey! Baby! Ren!"

Ren turns around, ceasing in his assault against the enemies. He smiles as best as he can for a Dragon, and trudges over to Chad until they're face to face. "Hey, mate! I've missed you."

"Missed you too, babe."

"Don't you ever sneak out on me again when there's a Magical Apocalypse going around, got it?"

"I promise, baby, don't worry."

Matt looks at them in short intervals, very confused and very uncomfortable. "Um..."

Chad facepalms himself. "Ah. Sorry. Right. Soren, this is Agent Cohen. He helped us escape from the government--long story. Agent Cohen, this is my lover, Soren."

"Your lover is a...Dragon?"

"Transmogrifier."

"Transmog-what?"

"I'm a Shapeshifter, darling." Ren hums, smashing a Dark One with his tail again. "I'd shift back into a man, but I'm afraid my clothes tore off when I became a Griffin. Oh well. Do ya lads need a ride to fight from above?"

"Absolutely n--"

"Yes!" Chad finishes, hopping onto Ren's back in no time. He holds his hand out for Matt. "Well, come on then. Let's do this."

"You are out of your fucking mind..." Matt sighs, looking about at the fighting. "But they're gonna need firepower from above. Fine."

"Haha, alright! Yeah!"

Chad drags Matt aboard Ren, and they quickly take off into the skies. Chad blasts winged Dark Ones down with his eye blasts while Matt holsters his pistol in favor of his high damage rifle. He aims carefully, pulling the trigger on the merciless creatures. The agent wishes to protect his realm as well as his family, and he's happy that he's been given the opportunity. Ren roars again, breathing fire down on Dark Ones that threaten his friends.

Jared soon finishes the spell combination with his sister, and claps his hands together to complete it. Finally, a cyclone appears above the battlefield, sucking in every Dark One that dares to get too close. Jared gestures to Megan, signaling her to do her part. She nods, and moves her fingers in a motion that is familiar to Jared. Before his very eyes, Megan shoots streams of fire and ice at the cyclone, imbuing it with elemental damage.

The Witches grunt, trying to contain the power. Megan stops, allowing Jared to control the Chaos Tornado. He stretches out his hand, slowly sweeping the tornado across the sky and the battlefield. He's mindful of his allies, and warns anyone who'll listen to stay clear from it. The Fairies and Elves fly away from the strong winds, allowing Jared to suck up any Dark Ones attacking. The ones that are sucked in are frozen solid or incinerated completely depending on the way the Chaos Tornado turns.

As Jared focuses on keeping it steady, Doldir grabs Jason's hand, helping him up when he's blasted back by a Dark One's evil Magic. Doldir unsheathes his sword, tossing it to Jason. The Mage catches it, nodding in understanding. Doldir holds his hand out, keeping the Dark One who hurt Jason in place for him. Jason smirks, throwing the sword straight up. He figures if he's gonna take out the beast who sent him flying, he might as well make it look amazing.

The sword starts to fall, and that's when Jason takes action. He jumps up, meeting the blade halfway. Quickly, he kicks the hilt of the sword, and it soon is flung directly at the Dark One. The sword is stuck into the creature's skull, and it evaporates into dark smoke. Doldir calls his sword back to him as Jason hands, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, very stylish." Doldir snickers.

Jason grins, pulling his hair back in a messy man-bun. "Nice ears. Pointy."

"Barbarian."

"I've been called worse." Jason laughs, cracking his neck side to side. "Later, man. Don't die."

Doldir rolls his eyes, flying off into battle as Jason does the same. He must be one of Jared's friends. He looks like him in the sense that he is a Human, yet one that also possesses powers of his own, just like that Chad fellow. Another Seer. Great. Doldir soars through the air, taking down his enemies that seek to tear him apart. He spots Jensen running from rooftop to rooftop, blasting Dark Ones and summoning swords.

It seems as though he'll need some help. The Dark Elf sighs, swooping down to aid him. Doldir surprises Jensen, nearly meeting his end by the former Demon's sword. When Jensen sees that he is not an enemy, he allows him to help, quickly dispatching his pursuers.

"I suppose a thank you is in order."

Doldir hums, slicing a Dark One in half. "It would be appreciated."

"Sure it would."

"I'm not getting one, am I?"

"Perhaps if you help me to protect my Prince."

"Only if you help me to protect my King."

Jensen smirks, shocking a winged Dark One with golden lightning. "Deal."

The two of them drop down from the rooftops, landing on the battlefield below. They cut down their mutual enemies together, both determined to protect the loves of their lives. Jensen's relationship with Jared is not lost on Doldir, just as Doldir's relationship with Aron is clear to all those who see. They love their significant others with all of their heart, and goddammit, they'll burn everything down just to keep them safe.

Chad jumps off of Ren's back, latching onto a legs of a winged Dark One. He laughs as the beast squeals, trying and failing to shake him off. The longer he holds onto the beast, the quicker they begin to descend back toward the battle. As they hover several feet above the fight, Chad looks up at the Dark One, vaporizing it with his eyes. He kills it, and drops down on the street, landing beside Stephen. Chad growls softly at him, reluctantly joining him in a fight.

"You stay away from my best friend, you royal douchebag."

Stephen frowns, cutting down a Dark One. "Excuse me?"

"I can see everything now, asshole." Chad hisses as he uses his Sight powers to make more creatures float, slamming them back to the ground. "Jared may not remember what you did, but I know. I saw it. And if Jensen finds out, you're fucked. You just can't help yourself, can you? Stay. Away."

Chad leaves Stephen then to ponder on his words. He knows what he did, and Chad wants him to know that _he knows_. He knows how Stephen begged Jared to kiss him knowing that Jared was deeply devoted to all of his friends and family. Stephen knew Jared would do it, and it fills Chad up with rage. Just imagine what Jensen will do if he ever finds out that Stephen had made a move on his husband. The thought slightly excites Chad.

He wanders the battlefield, helping those in need. The Fairies are well trained, but it's the Light and Dark Elves that show a ruthlessness in battle never seen before. They work in tandem together, and for once enemies, they mesh well in a fight. All too soon, Chad is blindsided, thrown against the side of a building. He tries to recover quickly, but the beast lunges at him, grabbing him by the throat with one huge hand. Another hand positions Chad's face to the side so he can't zap the creature. Clever.

But he is eventually saved from the Dark One by an Elf, and not just any Elf. The one that Jared and Jensen went to see in that weird land. Callon strikes the creature on the head with his cane, and grabs it by the ear as if it is a small child. His strength is on another level! Chad watches, amazed at the Elder Elf. He's a Seer, just like him apparently. Jared mentioned it before.

"You need to learn some manners there." Callon chides. He finally kills the creature by obliterating its skull. He does it without a word, eyes shining blue as well. He looks to Chad, and smiles. "Well, hello."

"Uh...hey, old timer."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, and on the battlefield no less."

Chad snorts, rolling his shoulders and flexing his fingers. "Yeah, I guess so. We're the same, right? Seers."

"Indeed. I would talk more to you about your newfound abilities, but as you can see..." Callon points at all the fighting with his cane.

"Well, let's get to work then."

"After you, young one. This is going to be such fun!"

As Chad and Callon fight together, Jensen zips through his enemies quickly, killing them with relative ease. Each one turns to smoke, becoming one with the wind. Jensen joins Jared, putting his back to him as the Witch conjures a magical bow with arrows. The former Demon smirks, wondering if he can do the same thing. Concentrating, he makes two strange pistols appear in his hands, both high caliber with long barrels, like a magnum.

Jared briefly looks back, raising up his eyebrow. "Oooh. Neat."

"I know, right? These Fairy abilities are still a mystery to me." Jensen fires off rounds, grinning like a madman. "Just like a video game!"

"Yeah, well," Jared ducks before a thrown axe can take his head off. He retaliates by nocking an arrow, letting it fly towards the Dark One who tried to kill him. The arrow hits its mark, dead center. "If you die in a game, you come back. This is real."

"I miss my video games."

"I know, Jack. I miss our movie nights."

"Do you know what else I miss? My motorcycle. When this is all over, I'm taking you and it for a long ride out of here."

Jared smiles, shooting another arrow. "I'd love that. A lot. And we--fuck! Jensen--"

"On it!"

Jensen understands Jared's warning about a Dark One that falls from the sky. It's a big one, bigger than the rest. It's as tall as a 3 story building, and is significantly larger than the Dark One the two of them faced off in the throne room in Castle Edilani. It's got the face of an Ogre, the tail of a lion, and the claws of a crab. It is truly a frightening sight to behold. These monsters are gods compared to the creatures Jared and Jason faced off against in the arena in Odessia.

Soon, Jensen runs out, jumping and stepping over the heads of Dark Ones. He shoots his guns in rapid succession at the beast, putting massive holes in its chest. The Dark One roars, and stumbles back until it inadvertently crushes a few Elves and Fairies fighting. Casualties. Dammit. Jared sighs, firing off four quick arrows at each of the monster's eyes. He blinds him, and that's when Jensen goes in for the kill. He jumps high in the air, summoning swords that dance in the air around him. He commands each sword to plunge into the beast as he shoots it in the face.

The massive Dark One squeals, and soon dies, evaporating just like the others. Jensen comes back down, putting his guns away, and dusting the soot off of his pants. He grins at his husband; Jared grins back before causing a Dark One to set fire from the inside out. As the fight continues around them, they kiss passionately. Jensen pulls Jared down by his neck, and Jared laughs quietly into the sweet kiss.

"My wonderful husband," says Jensen, looking into Jared's ever-changing eyes. "So full of light. I'm so happy you found me."

"Me too, Jack. Me too."

Suddenly, the ground shakes under them, and everyone (including the Dark Ones) nearly trip. They're all shaken by the force of the earthquake. Jared looks up, seeing that the assault is worsening. More and more monsters fall from the portal above the city; the portal that originated in his apartment. From here, Jared can see the other side. A dark force, more powerful than any of the creatures here.

The Devourer. He's begun the process. Red lightning strikes about, killing a few Elven troops. Jensen exclaims, shocked.

"It's starting." Jared mutters, weighing his options.

He thinks for a moment, looks at his allies. His mother and stepfather are fighting alongside each other as Chad provides back up. Matt is still on Ren's back in the air, seemingly enjoying it. Jason, Megan, Jason, and Jeff finish a combined cast, unleashing a deadly wave of energy toward incoming monsters. High King Aron and Doldir declare their love for each other as Callon and Stephen assist them. Everyone is here, fighting to save the fate of the realms because of him.

Jared looks at his family fighting, then back at the sky, then finally at Jensen. He has made his decision. No one else will stand a chance with that thing. And that's when he hears it. A voice, garbled and deep.

_(If you would face me, seek me out, and I shall allow it...)_

The Devourer.

"I have to go in there..."

Jensen, obviously, opposes his choice. "No. Absolutely not. You are not going in there alone!"

"I have to. It's my destiny."

"It's an idiotic destiny!"

"I started this, Jensen. I have to finish it. I'm the Child of Light."

"If you go in there..." Jensen starts, holding back tears. "How can I be certain that you'll come back out again?"

Jared clenches his jaw in understanding, looking down at his feet. He can't be sure. Callon never told him how it ends, and Chad isn't around to give him any clues. He grabs Jensen's hand, the one with his wedding ring on it. Jared kisses it, and Jensen does the same to Jared's.

"You can't be so sure, I know..." Jared whispers. "But just remember that I do love you."

"And I love you as well." Jensen chuckles, emotional. "Why does this feel like goodbye?"

"It's not goodbye. It's called 'I'll see ya later.' It's temporary."

The former Demon nods, hugging his husband. "Then...I'll see you later."

"Later, Jack."

After some time glued together, Jared eventually separates from Jensen, and takes a few steps back. The two smile at each other as Jared's wings begin to form again; a single tear worms its way out of his eye, and down his cheek. Jensen waves once before Jared shoots up into the sky at high speed, racing for the open portal in the sky. Every last one of their allies notice as Jared disappears into the 100th Dimension, silently praying that he can put an end to the nightmare that wishes to spread.

Stephen attempts to chase Jared, but Jensen catches him by his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere. "Unhand me! We must go after him!"

"No!" Jensen snarls. "This is his battle, we cannot interfere!"

"He will die!"

Jensen's stomach churns bitterly. Stephen has so little faith that Jared will return. How dare him? Jensen sighs deeply, letting go of the King of Edilani. However, before Stephen can move, Jensen rears back, and punches him right across the face. Stephen goes down without a fight, unconscious. A few Fairy soldiers come to their King's aid, carrying him to safety. Stephen cannot interfere with this fight.

He is not chosen.

Just Jared.

"Come back to me in one peace..."

****

This world is indeed strange. Thunder storms every where; darkness creeping up out of nowhere. It feels wrong here, Jared notes as he slowly flies above the dilapidated landscape. The ground looks solid, but there are small creatures roaming about, twisted parodies of crabs and other sea life, some looking like deformed hybrids. Jared shudders both internally and externally as he passes by an enormous monster gorging on its meal.

Jared's wings flutter just as he is about to land on a large hill overlooking most of the area. It's a disaster. It's as if someone took the forests of Edilani, and flipped it upside down. There's no happiness here, or joy. Just death...and sadness. It's almost overwhelming, but Jared pushes on. He knows what he's looking for. He can see it. A mountain in the distance, dark and ominous. Jared flexes his wrist, and carries on in his quest.

This is the end of the line.

All his life, he had believed he was just an ordinary person. Well, almost ordinary. He could barely control his powers, even though he didn't know it had anything to do with his abnormal heritage. Jared thought he'd finish college, get a job, buy a house, get a dog, and call it quits. Little did he know that he was always destined to come here. He realizes that now. Perhaps, in some other universe, he would still be alone, but here? It was all planned from the start.

He was born to summon Jensen from Hell.

He was born to find out about his father.

He was born to unite three armies, and defeat The Devourer.

Jared knows that now.

There's no turning back.

He arrives at the top of the mountain in no time, staring off into the 100th Dimension's sky, if that's what you can call it. It seems to go on forever and ever without end. Jared calls forth Angel's Bane, gripping it tightly. Jensen gave him this sword some time ago, and he'll put it to good use today...or die trying. Jared raises it, plunging the blade into the ground.

"I am here!" He shouts, willing The Devourer to come out. "Face me!"

The mountain quakes, but Jared is unmoved. He stands tall, taking the sword out of the ground. There's an odd, guttural groan that resonates throughout the entire Dimension, and it sets Jared's teeth on edge. The lightning and the thunder strikes closer to him in series of fours, each one in front of him. The winds pick up, and Jared gets into a position to fight. He holds the sword out, blocking the lightning that strikes out at him.

Jared deflects each bolt, anticipating The Devourer's arrival. The beast is messing with him, toying with Jared. Soon, the assault against him stops, and the final bolt of lightning strikes down behind him. He jumps, turning around with the sword at the ready. It's smoking, obscuring Jared's view of the individual behind the thick, black smoke. He coughs, waving it all away. When it clears, Jared freezes, looking upon a familiar face.

"Dad...?"

Gerald smiles, summoning two rapiers in his hands. "Your father is long dead. Fight against me, Child of Light, or I shall exterminate every last one of you."

Jared is not given a choice to say anything. The Devourer is using Gerald as a guise, a mask. He lashes out at Jared, swinging his swords, and using his power over the environment to subdue him. The Witch is on high alert, dodging each attack that the beast throws his way. It is, however, a little disconcerting that he's fighting off his father, in a way.

The Devourer must have gotten into his head, using his memories of his father to throw him off. The damn thing got everything down though. Gerald's hair, his crown, his weapons...even the clothes he wore the day of his death. Jared becomes emotional, and barely shields himself against a mound of falling rocks. He's slipping up, and he can feel it. The Devourer is trying to make him doubt himself.

"I have lived for many, many years," It says, shifting it's form until it resembles how Jeff looks today. "Awaiting the arrival of another just as strong, just as powerful. The ones who put me away worked together with an army, but you? You do not need one. I will slaughter countless life forms unless you stop me. Let us continue, Child of Light."

"Stop it!" Jared shouts, fighting back with his sword. "Why are you doing this!? Why are you this way!?"

The Devourer ignores his questions. "Show that you have the fire inside to quell the darkness. Prove that good always triumphs over evil! Prove to me that your realm--all of them--is worth dying for!"

"You killed my father!" He yells. "You killed my stepmother! Make no mistake, I _will_  kill you!"

"Yes!" The Devourer chuckles, tossing Jared across the mountain until his back hits the side. The force knocks the wind out of him, and he falls to the ground, groaning. The monster changes form again, becoming Jared's mother. "Fight back. I wish to see the fire in your eyes. Fight me with everything you have."

Jared pants, trying to breathe properly. It hurts; everything hurts. It would be easier to give up, to lay down and die, and not think once about it. It would be easier yes, but that's not what Jared wants. He _wants_  to save everyone he's ever loved, and he's gonna do it. Determined, yet still wounded, Jared tosses his sword at The Devourer. The being catches it by the blade, grinning. Jared grins as well, knowing something that The Devourer does not.

In seconds, the blade explodes, engulfing the world destroyer in the blast. Jared brings up a magical barrier to protect himself. In reality, the blade was a decoy, a summoned copy embued with powerful Explosive Magic. Jared thinks he has won, that he has finally defeated the darkness. He makes his barrier disappear, gazing upon the dust that formed from the blast. Nothing has happened. No grand ceremony, no fireworks, no trumpets signaling the end of the fight.

And yet, as the dust begins to settle, Jared's heart sinks. He spots a figure stepping out, this time in the form of Jensen, his one true love. The Devourer contorts Jensen's face, grinning menacingly from ear to ear. Hearing Jensen's voice like this brings Jared unease.

"Very clever trick, Child of Light, but it is still not enough to defeat me."

"You're not real..." Jared mutters.

"I am."

"You were made from the evil in people's hearts. You...can't be."

"Who gave people the capacity to do evil, Jared?" The Devourer asks him. " _He_ did."

"Who did?"

The Devourer changes form again, this time into Jared himself. The grin doesn't falter. "Those who seek the truth shall find it only once they are blind. Your emptiness spreads. There is not much time left now. If you wish to prevent the coming end, destroy me."

Jared hurts all over.

A few ribs may be broken.

He cannot see correctly out of his left eye.

His wrist has been twisted a few times.

He is scarred, beaten up, and bruised. Jared has come too far to back down now. This isn't the end. It can't be. He's in a fucking prophecy. A big one apparently. But this isn't about him anymore. It's about the innocent people who have no idea what's going on. It's about the ones in every realm that are too weak to fight back, or can't fight at all. It's about protecting and preserving life all around.

This is no longer just about Jared's fight. It's about everyone. Everyone deserves a chance at life, and he's ready to help them. Jared stands up as straight as he can, puffing out his chest even if it hurts. A light shines through his chest as he breathes, pouring out of him just like in the arena. His eyes are illuminated; bright yellow. Golden light particles swirl around him, and his wings return. Jared exudes his power, feeling it caress his skin and insides.

He gasps, and his wounds quickly heal themselves. His fractured ribs are repaired, his vision returns to normal, and his other injuries are healed, but that is only the tip of the iceberg. Jared can feel something else snap inside of him. It's like...a mental block, a wall, a cage. The emptiness, the power that seeks to ruin everything that he is. It whispers to Jared, seducing him. It says it can keep his loved ones safe, that it can give him more power than he's ever dreamed of.

And because Jared is desperate, he says, "Yes."

In a flash, everything changes. The light inside of Jared shines brighter, and he blasts the physical manifestation of The Devourer out of the way, destroying most of the mountain in the process. Jared can feel it running through his veins, like electricity. Unlimited power. He can do anything he sets his mind to...and he plans on doing a lot. The Devourer struggles to stand, but Jared pushes him back again, mentally.

The realm eater soars through the land, blasting through each and any hard surface in the way. Jared flies after the beast, catching it by the throat midair. He slams the copy of himself on the ground hard, then lifts him up on to do the same thing eight more times. Finally, Jared lets it go, bringing The Devourer to its knees with his mind. His eyes--still bright and shining--glare down on the creature as he forces its bones to snap and bend and contort. Jared is not so sure how it's possible to do this to a creature such as this, but it must be because this physical shell is only an extension of its power.

The 100th Dimension _is_  The Devourer itself.

"There you are," The Devourer croaks, arm snapping behind its back. "This is it. Still my heart, and you will win a future for all. Eliminate me, and you will finally see the truth. But what that truth means for you--for your loved ones--is certain death."

"Enough riddles." Jared commands. When he speaks, his voice becomes distorted, almost as if many voices are speaking out at once. "We're through."

"Goodbye, Child of Light."

The Devourer says its last words, and Jared obliterates the physical manifestation of him. It explodes in many gory pieces, not one getting on Jared. The remains dissolve in the "soil" of the world, turning the earth black. Jared looks into the sky, quite certain that The Devourer is still very much alive. It's time to remedy that, yes? Jared spreads his arms out, closing his eyes and sighing. His powers worm into the earth, reach into the sky, and infect the farthest reaches of the Dimension.

He can feel it all, everything. The smaller beings, even the endless troops of Dark Ones that are being deployed on Earth. Jared crushes them first, destroying them from the inside out. Next, he works his literal Magic on the world around him. It doesn't take much, not in this state. If he wills it, so shall it be. With one thought, Jared destroys it all, ending the threat to all realms. He causes the ground to collapse, and the sky to rain fire and ice. Everything in the 100th Dimension is destroyed, and he stands in the middle of it, smiling.

"The power of a God..."

****

Jensen bears witness to an odd and terrifying sight, as does everyone else defending themselves against The Devourer's army. The Dark Ones that they have been fighting all explode, dying. They just...drop dead, evaporating. Just when he was in the middle of an epic fight too. Many soldiers are confused, and Jason becomes disappointed when the Dark One he was wrestling with disappears in his grasp. Jensen looks across the battlefield, noticing that each and every creature is vanishing.

The Dark Ones that fly and are pouring out of the sky receive the same treatment. This prompts Jensen to look up into the portal. It closes, then a shockwave of light pushes everyone back, breaking glass in every building around them. Jensen shields his eyes, still looking up. With the portal gone, the clouds part, and the thunder and lightning cease. It's almost dawn. He grins.

Jared did it...

Jared did it!

He turns to the Fairies and Elves, grinning and throwing his fist in the air. The soldiers all cheer, doing the same, their allies included. However, Jensen soon comes to his senses. If Jared stopped the threat, where is he? Shouldn't he have popped out of the portal before it closed? What happened? Where could he have gone? Is there anything that they might have missed?

Jensen starts to panic, looking around the crowd for Jared. He scans each of their faces carefully, making sure he didn't skip over anyone. Jensen becomes anxious, palms sweating. He begins to imagine the worst case scenarios in his head. Jared won, but was caught in a blast that made it impossible for him to escape, or Jared lost, but bargained to stay with The Devourer in exchange for it to stop the extermination of the realms. Either way, none of this ends well for Jared.

But as he begins to cry, Jensen--and everyone else for that matter--is surprised when they all see a bright, golden light shining up above. Jensen squints his eyes, trying to see what it is. It's falling, slowly but surely. It seems like...a falling star? No, that's just impossible...but then again, impossible things seem to be happening everyday here. Finally, Chad taps on Jensen's shoulder, pointing at the object.

"Jared..."

That's all Chad says, and Jensen adjusts his vision. He's right. It's Jared! He's falling slowly, back facing the ground. Even though he cannot die at the rate he's descending, Jensen springs into action. He runs at full speed, jumping high into the air, high enough to catch his love. Jensen finally reaches him, carrying him in his strong arms. They fall quickly this time, and Jensen leaves a dent in the concrete when he lands.

Jared is unconscious in his arms, but alive obviously. "Hey, wake up, Jay. Jay, wake up for me. For all of us."

Upon hearing Jensen's voice, Jared's eyebrows furrow, and he moans slightly. Not long after, his eyes open, revealing that they're now a light shade of gold. Jared looks up at Jensen's face, unsure at first. But then he smiles, touching his husband's cheek with his left hand. Jensen is not all too troubled at the color of Jared's eyes right now. All he's worried about now is that he's safe--that they all are safe. And it's all thanks to him.

"You did it." Jensen murmurs quietly, putting Jared on his feet. "You have saved us all."

Jared nods, looking around at their family and friends. He looks confused when he sees Stephen coming to, almost as if he's been unconscious as well. Jared just shrugs it off. "I did. I'm a hero."

"My hero."

"Yours."

As Jensen pulls Jared in for a kiss, everyone around them gives applause. Chad hollers for them, cheering them on yelling, "That's my best friend! He saved the world!" Jared just smiles, shaking his head in mild embarrassment. However, before the celebration can truly begin, something happens inside of Jared's mind. He frowns. It's a small, tingling sensation at first, a ringing, but then it gets louder and louder.

And that's when it finally happens. Jared doubles over on the ground, shivering and shaking, convulsing as his life flashes before his eyes. Everyone gasps, and Jensen is immediately checking on him. Jared grasps his hand, looking into his husband's beautiful, emerald green eyes.

"I'm losing you." Jared whines, crying.

Jensen, concerned, puts both hands on his face. "You're not losing me, Jay, I'm right here."

"No! I'm--I'm _losing_  you! Us! Everyone." Jared begins slapping at his skull fiercely. "My memories--they're fading! I'm losing everything! The emptiness! No! Nononono, please, no!"

Jared can feel it, everything, all of their memories. It's all being washed away quickly. The power that seduced him is taking away everything that he held dear, and he cannot stop it. Even the pained, horrified look on Jensen's face is becoming nothing but a distant memory. And soon, the ground quakes again, only this time it has nothing to do with Jared or The Devourer. A fiery portal appears behind Jared, and out steps a being from Jensen's past.

A Demon.

Ja-Son of Manns.

When Jensen and the others attempt to fight him off, Ja-Son just flicks his wrist, sending them flying away from Jared. Scared and confused, Jared does not notice at first that Ja-Son is scooping him up into his Demonic arms. When he sees his terrifying face, Jared squeals, doing everything he can to get away. He tries kicking and screaming and biting and scratching, but nothing works.

Jensen sits up on the ground, rubbing the back of his head with a groan. He quickly remembers where he is, and what's happening, and stands up, though a little disoriented. He notices Jared struggling in Ja-Son's grasp, trying to get away from the massive brute. Whatever does he want with him!? Why is he here!? Wounded, Jensen attempts to run after him, but he trips, leg a little busted.

"Jared!" Jensen yells.

Jared's fearful face is painful to see. "Jensen! Jensen!"

"Jared! Put him down!"

"Jens--!"

Jared is soon out cold thanks to Ja-Son, having had enough of his screams. Eventually, Ja-Son carries Jared through the portal. Jensen stands up, willing his leg to behave for just a moment. He hobbles over to the portal, racing against time. This isn't happening. It can't be happening! Not again. No! As Jensen gets closer to the portal, it begins to shrink in size until it vanishes just as he gets there. He falls in the space of where it once stood, empty handed.

He slams his fist on the ground multiple times, and cries aloud. Jensen screams Jared's name as he does so, inadvertently breaking apart his transporter device. He doesn't care. He doesn't fucking care. He let Jared slip through his fingers... _again!_  Jensen feels hopeless. There's a deep pit in his stomach that he just wants to fall inside of, to disappear into. Surely it would feel better than what he's feeling now.

Their allies begin to recuperate, questioning him on what happened. Jensen cannot give an accurate answer. In the distance, he can hear sirens; the police, the government. He can hear everyone quickly traveling back to their homeworlds in order to prevent more conflict. Jensen continues to sob on the street, even when Ren attempts to get him up in cat form. Matt soon tries, prompting him to listen.

"We need to move." The agent whispers. "We have to go. My friends won't be so friendly if they catch you here."

"But Jared..."

"We'll figure it out, Jensen." Chad says solemnly, not at all like his usual, chipper self. Stephen is beside him, nursing his wounds. Jared's family is crying, and Jason is there to comfort them.

They're right. Even if he really doesn't want to admit. They need to get off the street. The less opposition, the better. Jensen stands, whiping away his tears. He leads the group off the street, taking them inside a nearby building. Jensen finds a random door, focusing his energy on it, then opens it up again, revealing a portal back to Edilani. Everyone piles inside with Jensen going last.

He stops, looking back.

"I will find you, Jay."

It's a promise.

****

A young man snaps open his eyes with a gasp, finding himself staring up at a lovely ceiling. He looks to his right, then to his left, discovering that he's resting in a large, luxurious bed with silky sheets that smell like lavender. The young man sits up, touching the side of his head. Images flash in his mind, strange scenes. A talking cat, a Dragon, and a man with green eyes. He does not understand what he's seeing, and maybe they're just...images.

The young man gets out of the bed, finding a pair of sneakers next to it. His shoes? They seem to be his size. Not surprisingly, they fit perfectly when he slips them on. He stands, admiring the room with a frown. The young man has no idea where he is, he doesn't even know his own name! Where is here? The room is big, and very beautiful and when he pulls back the curtains, he sees countless stars in the sky as well as planets he knows not the name of.

Odd.

He looks down, seeing that this room overlooks a city of some sort where tall, tall buildings take over. The young man cannot see many people from here. Hmm. After admiring the view for a few more minutes, someone enters the room. He turns around, startled at the presence of another being. However, when the young man lays his eyes upon the being in question, he gasps. It's a tall, red being in black armor with pointed horns.

"You are awake." The creature says. The young man says nothing, only gaping at the beast at the door. "And you are troubled."

"What are you?" The young man asks.

The creature sighs, seemingly annoyed, but also strangely puzzled by his question. "I am a Demon. Ja-Son. I had thought you already...never mind. Perhaps this form would set your mind at ease." Soon, in a flash, the Demon changes form until he resembles a human being with a scruffy beard. He scowls. "Better? Master has sent me to get you. Come along. He does not like to be kept waiting."

The young man just nods, not once blinking. Wow! How could he do that! That was pretty cool. He will himself to move, following Ja-Son out of the bedroom. They step out into a massive hall. The floor is made of gold, and so are the walls. There are portraits scattered about, seemingly depicting a battle between winged men and horned creatures that look like Ja-Son. He follows behind him, not saying a single word, but admiring the place.

It's massive. Whoever lives here is a lucky man...or woman.

Finally, they arrive at an office of sorts, a study. Ja-Son gestures for the young man to enter, and when he does, he closes the door behind him, telling him to go in and speak to the "Master". The young man knows not who this Master is, and he's only slightly wary about him. And yet, for some odd reason, he feels nothing but courage. Strange. It's that courage that allows his feet to move him forward until he spots a man in a suit looking out of a grand window, hands behind his back. The man turns around, smiling fondly at him. He is very handsome with blue eyes and a charming grin; his stubble looks a tad bit scratchy.

"You have finally awakened." The man says with a toothy smile.

The young man nods. "Yes, I...I have, but I don't know who I...I mean, I don't know anything about--"

The look on the man's face changes, but only for a split second. He seemed relieved, happy even. "You have no memory of yourself?"

He shakes his head. "No, sir. I was hoping you could help me...?"

The man grins again, and it puts Jared at ease. He seems nice. "Of course, of course! I would love to help. Now, let's start. My name is Thomas, but Tom works just as well. You are called Jared."

"Jar...red." The young man tests it out on his tongue. "Jared...Jared..."

"Yes, exactly."

"My name is Jared." He smiles, proud of himself. Jared looks past Tom, out the window. He walks by him, smile still in place as he watches the city below. This is a closer view. "It's beautiful."

Tom hums, standing next to Jared. "Isn't it? I created it by myself."

"You did?"

"Indeed. Everything you see, everything you interact with here, is because of me. This is my domain, Jared."

"What's it called?"

Tom chuckles, putting an arm around Jared's waist. "We're in Pandemonium, my dear, but beyond that is my kingdom. I call it Hell. It's a wonderful place, I assure you. You'll love it here. I can take care of you."

"Hell..." Jared repeats. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Of course you can, Jared." Tom grins darkly just out of Jared's view. "Forever...and ever...and ever."

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read that correctly. Jared has lost his memories, has been kidnapped and taken to Hell, and Jensen is suffering. 
> 
> I wonder what'll happen next!? Stay tuned for the final installment of the trilogy!


End file.
